Unleashing the Beast
by kagehisa
Summary: They say everyone has a beast inside them. Naruto has found his. All that's left is to unleash it.
1. Ch 1:Discovery

The start of my new fanfic! I'm sooo excited I could just BURST! (okay, not really, but you know what I mean and if you don't, well...)

I started getting this story written on paper while I was in Cancun, NM and was pleased to see how well it followed with it's plot and action and characters and such, so I thought "What the hell" and resumed my talents and relaxed all the same time in a beautiful country(with equally appealing women). A win-win deal if I ever had one!

Before you read this fic, I want you to at least read these few words: I personally don't see why other authors bitching about Naruto's jumpsuit and all with the rest of the village shinobi doing no better. I'd elaborate more into this issue but I'll have my opinion typed in the story following Naruto's perspective along the story.

Also if you have read my other story already and have or have not reviewed I'm very appreciative to know my stories catch your attention.

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO DOES!**

**Kyuubi Speaking**  
_**Kyuubi Thinking**_****  
Text  
"Words"_  
'Thoughts'_  
"Jutsu's/Techniques"  
**Summons talking**  
(Translations)

* * *

**And so the story begins...**12 years ago, a powerful demon attacked Konohagakure-no-satou, the Village of Hidden Leaf. It was the Kyuubi-no Kitsune, the Fox of Nine Tails. It was enormous. A true demon of legend that made the most the often most ridiculous fables seem believable. A single swing of it's massive, crimson furred tails could level whole mountains or summon tsunamis. Only few mountains could equal it's size, and even fewer that could dwarf the demon's stature.

No one knew why it attacked or for how long it continued it's rampage. It could have been hours, days, or even weeks and no one could have told the difference. They were too busy running for cover and shelter. A vain attempt.

Many lives were lost and taken. The fortunate ones were either crushed by the demon's massive tail and/or paws or were reduced to ashes by its demonic chakra. The unfortunate were the ones eaten and torn to pieces by it's jagged fanged jaws and were forced -and compelled- to see into the monster's blood-red eyes that could make even the devil tremble in fear before they fell into death's welcoming embrace.

By the time the Yondaime (the Forth) Hokage arrived to face the demon himself, the village was in ruins, bodies littered the rubbled streets, the surrounding forest was scarred with destruction, and many shinobi died trying to fend off the monstrous beast. Atop the head of Gamabunta, the Boss of the Frog Summons, stood the Yondaime Hokage, his golden blond and spiky hair rustling in the wind with his white, flame-trimmed cape over his Jounin uniform, a new-born child in his arms. The child was a boy with a spiral seal on his belly, twisting around the freshly cut navel. His hair was blond.

The Kyuubi chuckled in mocking laughter. No human could ever hope to stand a chance against a beast as great as he, Boss summon or no. And to bring a child -His child- his own flesh and blood onto the battle field. What arrogance these humans have! It was a miracle their race has lasted so long with their obvious stupidity!

Such were the Kyuubi's last thoughts before it was blinded by a bright, blue light from where the Yondaime stood and felt it's soul -and energy- ripped from it's body and sealed into another, it's prison for time untold and saw nothing but darkness.

After the demon's essence was sealed into the sleeping boy's body, the Shinigami (Death God) who was summoned by the Yondaime for his sealing ritual, spoke in an ominous voice before disappearing into the darkness.

**"You have five minutes before your soul leaves this plain of existence. Use your time well."** and the apparition left.

_'Gee, thanks!'_ the Yondaime thought sarcastically. His gaze went to the child in his arms and already felt the pangs of regret and sorrow for his child. He knew the boy would be treated harshly, but he hoped -No, prayed- Prayed his son could survive his coming ordeals.

_'Forgive me, my son',_ he thought, _'but I had to defend my village, my home -Our home-. And I'm sorry I forced you into life possibly worse than death. But I know you're strong, and will remain strong. You didn't even cry when the demon was sealed into you.'_

The Yondaime groaned painfully, his knees buckled and fell beneath his weight. His strength was waning. He didn't have long until his time ended.

_'I wish I could give you a good name, but maybe you can find one for yourself one day. Grow strong and...make me proud. Grow...strong...my...son...'_

His soul was gone. And with it, his hopes followed. The Yondaime, Kazama Arashi, fell from his perch on Gamabunta's head and descended to the ground with the child still in his arms. Sarutobi, the Sandaime (the Third) deftly caught the two in mid-air and gently laid them down on the grass after Gamabunta said his solemn goodbyes for the death of his summoner and left in an explosion of smoke and dust.

Sarutobi scooped the baby child in his arms and his eyes softened looking at the boy's innocent and sleeping face. He turned his gaze toward the surrounding forest and called for someone by whistling sharply. A konoha Chuunin leapt into the clearing and awaited for the Sandaime's orders which were to bring the Yondaime's body back to the village for a proper burial. The shinobi nodded and carefully lifted his former leader's body over his shoulder and took off towards the ruined village. The Sandaime sighed as returned his gaze to the sleeping infant and he, too, felt regretful for the boy's future.

_'I know you may not hear me, Arashi-kun',_ thought the Sandaime, _'But I swear I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe. I hope you don't mind if I name him Naruto. After all, you were always a glutton for ramen.'_ Sarutobi chuckled. _'Naruto. Yes, your name shall be Naruto for now. _

_'Do us all proud, Uzumaki, Naruto...'_

**Twelve/thirteen years later... **

The sun was shining brightly, the breeze was refreshingly cool, and the skys were clearer than river water. Such were the common weather conditions Konoha village experienced nearly all-year 'round.

After the Kyuubi's defeat, the village attempted to rebuild their once glorious home...and succeeded. Their shinobi forces were once again strong and stable, trade and commerce flourished and many of the larger and stronger families were living in almost royalty. No one was poor or homeless, but there were many orphans as a result of the aftermath of the demon's attack. One such orphan yawned and stretched as he awoke to the new day.

Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and whisker marks on his cheeks were the most distinguishing features Naruto Uzumaki exuded. He hopped out of his bed and surveyed his apartment as he always did in the morning. The Apartment was bland, with no trace of clutter or trash and only the necessities provided: a single table, a small refrigerator, a dresser, a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and a shower stall big enough for two, a stove and balcony perch outside the back of the apartment which gave an excellent view of the whole of the south portion of Konoha. He never kept his clothes in his dresser because of villagers often raiding his apartment in the years past. He kept them under the floor boards beneath his bed.

Remembering he had class that morning, he wasted no time getting dressed in his slab-armored net shirt under his orange, verging red coat jacket with a white fleece collar and matching pants. Strapping on his kunai and shuriken holsters to his thighs, he also put his rear pouch buckled to his belt and slipped his feet into his heavy shinobi sandals. He took one last look at his home interior and left for the academy. If anyone could find anything of value in there, they were more than welcome to it.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

A warm light from an unveiled sun, a cool breeze that felt refreshingly good, and the scenery of an unending forest. A beautiful day some find the only reason to wake up to.

I hated days like these!

It's not that I hate the weather in particular or personally. I just hate it because it reminds me of everything I have never, or will ever have.

Warmth. Comfort. Peace. Solace.

I prefer clouded, rainy days. I don't like them in particular, but I depend on them in some way, like the dark atmosphere numbs the pain of my hate, confusion, and loneliness I feel every day in this village. I scowled. These thoughts of doubts and such were going to weaken me, suppress my strength and make me create unnecessary uncertainties. I looked at my clothes. And I scowled, remembering vividly what the first person said when they saw me over four years ago; "You idiot! You call yourself a ninja with those clothes?! You're a walking bull's eye! Stop trying to get attention 'cause it ain't gonna work, stupid monster."

I admit. I did try to gain attention by wearing bright colors and even screaming my head off that I would one day become Hokage, just to feel special that I was aiming for a high goal. I even pulled alot of well-planned pranks all around the village just to be noticed, even if it wasn't the attention that I wanted. I wanted a family. Someone that would at least accept my existence. But I found no one. So I gave up trying to get the attention of others, and focused solely on training to make myself stronger, fierce enough to face the villagers if they continued to attack me; like before when I was thrown out of the orphanage when I was five years old. I didn't bother to change my cloths. After all, what difference would it make if my cloths were "darker" and appeared more "professional"? Cloths don't make a shinobi: it's the experience that makes one both an assassin and warrior. Besides, thanks to a little Jutsu I developed, I can change the color of my cloths at will with a little chakra.

What people around me never knew was that my cloths were made especially for combat. Rough and strong to handle most kunai blades and never tear to the elements, and they were light. Perfect clothes for a shinobi, but I guess color is all that matters to public opinion. Anyhow, what did it matter? Any good shinobi can blend into the surroundings regardless of their clothing. I learned how to spying on a masked Jounin with grey hair while he was (desperately) trying to escape another Jounin with a funky haircut that kept shouting nonsense about "the spirit of youth" or something. I never heard their names, but I found their chase hilarious at the time but discovered by accident how to use stealth thanks to that masked Jounin, though I'll keep that to myself until I need to use it. A good shinobi doesn't flaunt his skills like a kid with a new toy.

And here I am, in class, after a ten minute run across the village roof-tops listening to my teacher, Iruka-sensei, talk about "possible" scenarios that could happen on the battlefield or mission. Thank Kami I can always manage a seat in the _back_ of the class for the sake of my sanity. There are two girls in class that do nothing but bicker and yell about who is the best kunoichi in the class. The screams are loud enough to raise the dead!

Out of boredom, I profiled a select few in the class that were perhaps the most skilled amongst the rest;

Yamanaka Ino: a rather pretty girl with long blond hair she keeps in a pony-tail, blue eyes and wears a purple outfit and bandages around her legs. She has good shinobi skills.

Haruno Sakura: another girl that depends on make-up to look appealing. She has shoulder-length pale pink hair she keeps tied by a ribbon, jade-green eyes and a red Chinese dress. She's probably the weakest female in the whole village, but is decently skilled on the basics, but that's about it. She screams like a banshee and she's hopelessly infatuated with Sasuke, another student.

Hyuuga Hinata: A shy girl with short violet hair, lavender-colored eyes and soft features. She wears a baggy coat encrested with the burning flame; the crest of the Hyuuga clan, the most prestigious clan in the village and the country. She also wears black trousers. She's very shy around people and often blushes when I lock eyes with her. Otherwise, she's one of the better students in the class; great intelligence, excellent combat and survival skills and never gloats about her achievements and is very humble.

Nara Shikamaru: A guy who does nothing but complain and says everything is "troublesome". He has long black hair he keeps up in a pineapple manner. He wears a thin grey vest over a fish-net shirt and black knee-length trousers. Despite his slacker attitude, he's a frickin' genius!

Akamichi Choji: a "big-boned" guy who often stuffs his face with chips he pulles out of his ass and is a friend to Shikamaru. He has brown hair and swirls on his cheeks. He wears a green over-coat with matching shorts and a white shirt that says "Eat" on the front and bandaged legs. He excelles in heavy-striking Taijutsu thanks to his families art of increasing the size of their bodies and limbs. He hates it when people call him fat.

Inuzuka Kiba: a boy with a very feral appearance that smells and even acts like a dog. He's loud enough to give Sakura some competition and always brings a small dog with him in his coat. He wears black pants and a fleece-cuffed hood jacket. I just call him "dogboy". The only thing that he has that is greater than his loudness is his arrogance.

Aburame Shino: a silent guy that speaks only when necessary and is very intelligent. He wears dark, round sunglasses, a high collar grey coat that covered the lower half of his face and brown trousers. His hair is spiky and unruly with an insect-like appearance. As far as I know, his family's very mysterious and he's ruthless when fighting. He likes to talk to bugs.

And finally Uchiha Sasuke: Best in class, village heart throb and born from one of the greatest clans in the village, but they were murdered five years ago and now he claimed himself an avenger of a "noble cause" to find and kill the murderer of his clan. He has "handsome" face, black spiky hair, and onyx eyes. He wears a blue turtle-neck shirt and white shorts with bandaged legs.  
The scenario lessons soon ended and Iruka-sensei cleared his throat to get the classes attention.

"Alright class", he said, "Today we're going to have the first part of the Genin exams after you all have your recess period. During your recess, do what you like; train, play, or whatever else you want if to prepare for the exam. Understood?"

The class nodded. "Very well then. Now, before you all go out to the fields, who can tell me what happened on the 10th of October almost 13 years ago?"

I scoffed. October 10th is my birthday, or more like a day of hell whenever I walked out in the streets when the Kyuubi festivals were running-

"That's the day the Yondaime-sama defeated the Kyuubi when the demon attacked the village!", Sakura yelled. The next instant, my belly exploded in pain like a furnace was shoved into my stomach with searing coals. I've never felt pain like this in my whole life, and I've taken beatings that could kill most people. I took deep breaths to try to relax my belly muscles because of their reflex in attempting to dull the pain. It took some time, but the pain thankfully began to lessen just as Iruka-sensei dismissed us for our recreation period. We had only one hour.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

Throughout the whole recess, Naruto remained under the shade of one of the tree scattered around the field with his back against the trunk of the said tree, contemplating the what's and why's of his episode of discomfort in class while the rest of the students were passing back and forth doing whatever that caught their interests. His mind continued to shuffle through every possible reason that could have elicited something so spontaneous as his belly burning with pain. His stomach was fine when he woke up that morning, and he hadn't eaten anything spoiled, rotten, or unhealthy, so why did it flare with such intense pain after the pink-haired banshee screamed about the date of Kyuubi's defeat-

Naruto's eyes snapped open immediately as realization struck him like lightning. He didn't dare draw breath as he pieced together everything in less time than it took to blink.

The whispered insults: _"Monster!" "Damn demon!" Bastard Fox!!" _

The coinciding dates: October 10th. The day of his birth. The day of Kyuubi's attack. The day of the Yonaime's fall. The _Kyuubi's_ fall.

The murderous mobs that always shot the same threats: _"Now you'll die like you should have years ago against our leader, demon!" _

The adults cruel treatment of him. The beatings, the hateful glares, the pillages of his apartment. the searing pain in his belly.

_"Bastard Fox!" _

That's why they hated him...

That's why he was treated so cruelly...

He was the demon of their past...

He was the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune!

He released the breath he was unaware he was holding in a shuddery sigh, casting his gaze to ground around his feet. Torment ripped at his soul as his mind continued to repeat everything he discovered echoing through his memory like a cruel shadow that haunted him with it's presence. In what seemed like eternity since he had first met Sarutobi and felt belonged in a hateful place of no solace, gratefulness grasped him with relief. He was grateful for shade cover the tree's branches provided, because without it, he doubted anyone could miss his tears that slid down his cheeks as he silently wept with a look of abject sadness etched across his face. A tear for every hour of his suffering, his hopes of acceptance, gone in the blink of an eye. A torrent of tears.

_'So...I guess there is such things as fate...if some one can be damned to a life...worse than death'. _He let out another shaky breath as his thoughts continued to become more saddening. _'Will I ever find peace?'_

Those were his last thoughts before bringing his gaze to the clear sky, seeming like it was mocking his pain, promising him what he will never have and brought it back to the ground. His empty eyes never left that spot, even as he faintly heard someone approaching...

* * *

The next chapter shall come within a week or two. R&R(Read and Review) please! 


	2. Ch 2:Trials

It's the 2nd chapter and I plan to make the remaining chapters around 4- 5000 words long and the action shall speak for itself.  
I personally hope all who take the time to read this will like this story and that I hope to live up to my intentions for this story's progress. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or its characters, only the OCs, the plot and the original jutsus.  
Kyuubi Speaking  
_Kyuubi Thinking_**  
Text  
"Words"  
_Thoughts_  
"Jutsus/Techniques"  
**"Summons talking"**  
(Translations)

* * *

On the opposite side of the recreation field, one person's unwavering gaze was focused solely on the object of her long time affections: Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan and one of the most timid kunoichi in Konoha, watched Naruto closely using her blood-limit, the Byakugan (Pale Eyes), which was almost pushed to its limits as though she she were trying to burn his form in her mind to lock away like a precious gem. Of course, Hinata would exchange perhaps the whole Hyuuga fortune if it meant she could be near him. She sighed wistfully as she felt a great deal of disappointment in herself. She always felt great courage in herself when she watched Naruto from afar, but that courage always wisped away like a scent in the wind whenever she was so much as ten feet near him.

Hinata remembered in her childhood years when she first saw and met him. A bundle of energy and confidence, yelling at the top of his lungs his dreams and aspirations and never had a doubt in any action he took. Many children liked him for his positive and friendly attitude that made even the gloomiest days seem bright. It saddened her though when she saw how the other children outside of class and the majority of the adults in the village gave him such scornful glares whenever Naruto was noticed. But all that paled in comparison to the look on his face whenever someone treated him harshly; a silly happy grin so big he has to close his eyes. Hinata knew at a young age how to read peoples emotions without using her blood-limit and saw it was only a mask to cover his pain, confusion, and anger. Naruto didn't deserve any contempt by anyone, not even when he had pulled numerous -and elaborate- pranks in his early years of his academy days. At least Iruka-sensei treated him like a normal student.

One day, however, it all just...stopped. His cheerfulness, his friendly attitude, his enthusiasm, his mask...it all simply stopped when he was eight years old. He became rather distant and indifferent to everything and everyone around him. He never smiled or showed much emotion but an almost fierce determination. A determination to conquer almost anything in the world and die facing it with courage unmatched. A trait Hinata found _very_ desirable. She blushed.

Hinata snapped herself out of her reverie when she saw Naruto visibly flich and held a look of aghast horror and sadness that could pierce the soul, gazing into the sky like it could offer some answer that remained unanswered and lowered his gaze to the ground, the life and energy of his very soul seeming to have been drained from him in an instant.

Hinata herself was beginning to feel the sting of tears threatening to erupt from her eyes as she almost felt the pain and sadness her crush was feeling, but managed to hold them at bay through will-power alone until she saw what should never grace his cheeks: Tears. Enough tears to form a lake of turmoil as he shifted his gaze to the sky for only a moment. The distant look in his eyes caused pain to shoot through her heart while she wept, sitting the shade like her object of affection. Not a second after she saw his tears Hinata was on her feet and strode hurriedly to Naruto, but she halted her advance as she noticed someone approaching her crush; a girl with a red dress and pink hair. Haruno Sakura. Hinata scowled at the girl. It could only be the "Weak squealing slut" as Hinata non-verbally called her. After all, who else in Konoha had natural pink hair and was weaker than a wounded animal? No one that's who!

Sakura stopped in front of Naruto and put her hands on her hips and leered down on the dark-orange clad form as if she were superior to him. Not by an immeasurable gap.

"Hey there, Uzumaki!" she taunted, "Why do you look so down? Are you crying? Yeah, you are crying, like a sniveling baby!"

Everyone on the field immediately stood still in their activities as they watched the taunting scene unfold. Many were wary as to what Naruto would do in response to the girls insults. After all, quite a few were aware of his physical strength, and it was more or less as simple as this: "If you plan to taunt Naruto, don't! You'll live long enough to see the next sunset." Ironically, as smart as she claimed to be, Sakura completely lacked common sense.

"Are you crying because of your stupid failures?" Naruto didn't move or respond. "What's the matter? Are you deaf and dumb?!" Still nothing. "Stop ignoring me, you orphan brat!", she yelled. Naruto stirred slightly then registered the words Sakura directed at him. He had heard with vague interest of Ino and Sakura's other friends proposing a bet to insult him for a few laughs, but that had missed his attention at the time. Regardless, she said something unforgivable and he wanted a painful payment in return for her insults. Slowly, he pushed himself off the ground and stood with his hands in his pockets to hide their shaking. His hair obscured his face in silhouette.

"What do you want, brat?"

His words left his lip in a cold, emotionless voice that held an edge of a threat of harm that shook Sakura's senses to the core. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn his words and voice _alone_ could kill her! Sakura replied in a shaken voice as the effects of Naruto's cold words still left her. "J-just wondering why a t-two-year drop-out s-still bothers to a-attend the academy. A f-failure for two years and you think you can p-pass? Y-you must be an idiot."

Throughout the whole exchange, Hinata had heard every word and was visibly seething with rage. How dare that _bitch_?! Unknown to everyone but a select few crowded around the arguing pair, Hinata's Byakugan was focused to an almost unbearable strain and collected enough chakra in her hand to perpetually paralyze a limb or even rupture a few vital organs of Sakura's. She would pay for wrongly insulting Naruto for entertainment. Just as Hinata was about to rush Sakura with enough killing intent to freeze a pulsing heart, Naruto turned and left toward one of the academy entrances along the nearest wall.

"Your words mean nothing to me, as does your presence, so don't bother trying to get my attention. Your worth is as little as dust to me, so move along, bitch. You're irritating."

His words were once again cold and emotionless with a bored tone to it, as though dealing with her was as simple as brushing off a fly. This made the pink haired girl furious that he would ignore her like she was unimportant. In her fit of rage, she quickly pulled out a kunai from her thigh holster and lunged at Naruto with the intent to kill. Unfortunately for her, she made the biggest mistake doing so...

* * *

Just as Naruto reached the entrance door, he felt his blood surge through his circulatory system, awakening his dormant and suppressed strength, senses, and reflexes; like unlocking the chains to a raging beast, just in time to twist himself around and dart his hand to intercept Sakura's attack, grasping the armed appendage and twisted the arm with quick and proficient cruelty, the arm snapping with greater ease than a wish-bone. His attack was far from over. Acting on instinct alone, he twisted and pivoted his waist and feet, using the girl's momentum and hurled her into a near-by tree, her back connecting with the bark like limp leather.

Naruto snapped himself out of his thoughts he was previously focusing on when he heard a whimper of pain and looked to the source and found Sakura on her side while her back was arched in very unhealthy angle, her right arm broken and fractured in various places along the said appendage. Tears were flowing down from the corners of her eyes, pooling into the soil beneath her while her expression was agape in silent agony. Naruto sighed. As much as he wanted to leave that stupid girl where she was, she'd just make up a story with her parents and say he beat her without reason and oh-so-conveniently leave out the details of _her_ assaulting _him_. He sighed once more as he knew the girl would make up some story to get him in trouble regardless of helping her or not, but good nature got the better of him somehow.

_Oh well,_ he thought dryly, _May as well do one good deed for someone, even if for a selfish child like her._

Ignoring the astonished and gapping looks the majority of the field occupants held, Naruto reached Sakura's shuddering form by her head and shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Your back will snap unless your muscles relax, but since you're experiencing a nerve-induced shock, I'll need to force your spine into a strait angle. It will hurt only for a moment, but you'll relax soon after and the pain will lessen. I'm sure you have no broken ribs or internal injuries, so you're not in mortal danger. I'll do this as quickly as I can, so nod to tell me if or when you're ready."

Under a moment's hesitation, Sakura nodded. She was in so much pain she clenched her eyes and jaws together almost painfully in an attempt to lessen the agony. "On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" An ear-piercing scream followed the rapid succession of audible bones snapping into position.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he graded the class student's papers. He was currently stationed at his desk in his classroom, having to stay behind as all the pre-Genins had to return to their homes which was hours ago. Their assignment was a written test to judge how well one could cooperate with someone else or others to solve the trial demanded. The majority of the students tried -but failed- to write elaborate methods of going offensive against their enemies with aid of their partner shinobi and setting silly traps inspired by childish imagination. Others just wrote of different methods of escape and retreat. Iruka, who was not very favorable to a tactical retreat, knew that is what many shinobi are required to so to prevent being ambushed, captured, tortured, interrogated, to recover one's ground, and/or staying within reach of allies for help if or when needed.

The scar-faced Chuunin leaned back in his chair to relieve some tension from his back and neck muscles, popping it as he did so and peered out the window to his left. The sun was setting and he hadn't yet finished grading his student's tests, so he quickly gathered the test papers and left the class for home. Only a select few had even written reasonably good and well thought methods of tactical retreat and ambush; among them were, naturally, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and surprisingly Naruto, who was only average in class grades. Curiosity piked Iruka's musings, wondering whether or not if Naruto actually held himself back in class. It did seem plausible, what with his tendency to avoid gaining attention to himself and with his tests having difficult questions answered while most of the easy ones would be left alone. This scenario test confirmed his suspicions.

The second stage of the Genin graduation was tomorrow, and he and Mizuki were the judges to determine the performances of the students basic Jutsus. Usually every year, the Genin exam consisted of _two_ stages with the Chuunin sensei's marks for approval in the academy basics a Genin is required to learn, and a Jounin cell leader having the final say in response to the assembled teams ability to work together. This year, to promote better students that were possibly more reliable to a team, a third part was added to the examination. Along his trek home in one of the vacant streets, Iruka thought back to his most...interesting student: Naruto. It was immediately after the recess hour was over and he received some strange news that Naruto had, without looking, immobilize, temporally crippled, and helped the Haruno girl after she had attempted to stab the Uzumaki boy in the back after they exchanged insults. Sakura had denied that she attacked Naruto and said _he_ should be punished for injuring her.

What made Iruka the most upset and disappointed with Sakura was not only her unprovoked attack, but her desperate attempts of lies she handed him; saying Naruto attacked her without warning and threw her against a tree. Every student in class said she had jumped at him after Naruto called her a brat and he only countered her assault. Hinata had even said the whole incident in vivid detail, word for word and didn't even stutter once (since her resolve to see the Haruno girl punished prevailed over her shy nature.)

Iruka sighed once more in exasperation and his face hardened when he remembered having to listen to that Haruno girl's lies. It was like trying to swallow mud and not spit it back at the mud server. If that girl couldn't accept the consequences of her own actions, then she didn't deserve to be a shinobi! Iruka had finally got to his house and almost dropped on his bed when he reached his bedroom. He changed in some lighter cloths and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Morning came and went like the wind and Sarutobi was beginning to consider immediate retirement to spare him from getting arthritis with all the writing he had to do to reduce the mountains of paper-work that piled periodically on his table every hour. Without a doubt, today was perhaps his worst in over a decade.

It was slightly past noon, and he remembered vividly the meeting he had with the Haruno woman who just wouldn't shut up! Apparently, her daughter had been injured because Naruto had "attacked" her brutally and broke her arm in several places. Sarutobi had decided to ignore her and her rants. He had already heard the details of the incident from Iruka yesterday and the majority of the student witnesses swore that Sakura had attacked first and Naruto only defended himself, if rather extremely. The rants had lasted for over five minutes and the woman began calling Naruto a "Heartless monster" and a "Demon child" which only served to make the Hokage's temper rise to the boiling point. Sarutobi liked the boy for how he was and had great sympathy for him for how long he was forced to suffer people's ridicules and harsh treatment. Sarutobi decided enough was enough and had discreetly told the Haruno woman if she wanted to talk and curse demons, she could do it in Ibiki's private office for a whole week. He had never seen anyone in his life jump to the door of his office as quickly as the woman had and was secretly glad to have someone as sadistic as Ibiki part of his special forces. The benefits were incredible!

After another hour of writing, Sarutobi was -finally- on the last small pile of paper-work, his thoughts and focus wandered to the young blond. The Hokage had little doubt that Naruto had passed with flying colors, but the real, trying ordeals were going to be far more difficult than performing basic Jutsus. Iruka had earlier dropped off the test papers to the Hokage's office and the team match-ups were perfect for each other, someone's strength supporting for another's weakness. Now, who would be with whom...

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily as made his way into the cabin clearing Mizuki had mentioned hours ago. A single wooden shack stood absent amongst the trees and the uprooted soil, the trees as tall as the villages highest buildings and some even taller. No one was there. No Mizuki. Naruto groaned as he strained hefting his new cargo: the forbidden scroll.

During mid-day, Naruto had been walking to his apartment in hollow daze with his new hetai-ate wrapped around his forehead. Iruka-sensei had given it to him after Naruto had successfully proved his skills in academy jutsu and basic combat knowledge; the fighting forms, acuracy with weapon throwing, and executing Henge (Disguise), Bunshin (Clone), and Kawamari (Replacement) with excellent ease.

Iruka had happily given the blond his new hitai-ate and Naruto had left with a small 'thank you' to Iruka upon leaving for his home. Mizuki had appeared behind the blond a short distance away from the academy building and told Naruto the task the Hokage had planned exclusively for him that would test his skills and trustworthiness for the Genin rank: Retrieve the scroll in the Hokage's vault that had been titled "forbidden" on it's side and not to look in it until Mizuki arrived. Naruto, who was still too deep in his depression to think more into the issue, accepted quietly with a small nod and Mizuki left in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the directions of where to go after he had the scroll in his possession.

Almost four hours later, the blonde was atop the Hokage monument's cliff, gazing down at the silent city that amassed thousands of denizens, if not more. Without a moments delay, he jumped off the cliff a good several meters before gravity gripped him and pulled him toward the earth. Moving with practiced fluidity, Naruto had managed to spin and pivoted his falling form quickly enough to launch his two kunai in hand in opposite directions; the knives imbedding into the wood and rock material of the buildings with secure strength. The garrote wire laced between the knife handle rings served as the sling-shot and propelled the young shinobi far toward the highest building after landing on the wire effortlessly with his weighted sandals.

His landing was as silent and graceful as his movements and he deftly slipped into the top floor window, panning left and right to ensure no one saw or heard him. Seeing no one, he transformed into a brown lizard and scaled along the ceiling to avoid anyone catching sight of him. His "natural" color served as excellent camouflage and hid him well, and within a few moments, he had the scroll in hand and made a mad dash to the forest while staying in the shadows.

And here he was, in the forest, reading the forbidden scroll as he grew bored with waiting for Mizuki to show up. Naruto had read over half of the scroll's techniques and discovered too late that Mizuki had lied to him about this "exclusive" task the Hokage had assigned him. The Hokage would never be so careless as to use a scroll containing so many Jutsus just for a graduation exercise. This was only a trap for the Chuunin to kill off the vessel and take the scroll for himself and he fell for it like an amateur because of his carelessness.

_It doesn't matter now_, Naruto thought, _Mizuki has already told the Hokage and the village of what I've done, and no one would believe me if I told them it was Mizuki who set me up. They'd accept any excuse to have me killed, imprisoned or have me thrown out of the village. I may as well train with some of the Jutsus in the scroll I had read already while I wait for Mizuki to show up. He'll be here soon and kill me and take the scroll. _

Finishing his thoughts he began his practice with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)...

* * *

Iruka's breath was ragged, he was sweating buckets of water, and he was utterly exhausted; but he managed to reach Naruto before any one else did, which was a blessing since the search party sent were "out for blood" so to speak. Iruka jumped into the cabin clearing...and gaped in astonishment.

Every tree surrounding the clearing had countless gashes imbedded along their trunk's surfaces, fragmented and splintering portions of tree wood littered the ground in large pieces. The ground was covered in pot-holes and thousands of leaves blanketed the soil.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka gasped and whirled around to face the unknown speaker. He didn't even sense any presence and this person spoke with such calmness it was both eerie and unnerving. When he didn't see any one behind him, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but that thought died when he saw a silhouetted figure stand beside the cabin wall, hidden within the shade and had a cylinder-shaped object in his right hand shaped like a scroll. Iruka couldn't see any define details but began fearing the worst when he noted the figure's height was equal to his blonde students. His dark, almost glowing blue eyes confirmed his fears. It _was_ Naruto!

The said blonde stepped slowly out of the shadows, a fierce scowl marring his features. His clothes were dirty with grim and dirt and supported numerous cuts and tears. He had been training quite harshly for the last hour.

Shakily, Iruka cleared his throat and prayed to Kami that his student wouldn't kill him. "N-Naruto-kun, do you know what's going on?" As if awakened from a trance, Naruto's features softened some-what and held a more neutral visage. His gaze was hollow as before. "Yes" he said, "The Hokage has sent a search party for me after hearing that I stole the forbidden scroll. You are here, also, for that reason."

His tone was flat, dead, as if the life from his body had left him like blood from an open wound. This couldn't be his determined student who he admired for his strength before. Iruka wanted to touch his student's shoulder and console him for whatever troubles he was facing but was stopped when the young blonde told the scar-faced Chuunin to stay back. He did. Naruto raised his sights to the tree tops with a distant look in his eyes.

"Mizuki should be here any moment now", he said suddenly, "He'll come to kill me, take the scroll and leave the Fire Country border while the search party sent look for me...or my corpse." Iruka was now visibly trembling in agape horror to his student's voice. He talked as if he would accept death whole heartedly. Naruto's gaze turned to his stunned sensei and held a look akin to perhaps...regret?

"Iruka-sensei...Thank you very much for your kindness, even though you must hate me in truth for being the Kyuubi no Kitsune", Iruka flinched slightly hearing this, "but that kindness is what kept me at peace, despite my suffering living in that village where I was seen only as monster..." His tears dripped from his eyes, but his voice held steady and smiled sadly. "When in death, I'll remember you always for what you've done for me, even when you never had to...so good-bye and I hope...pray you live through this and remember to visit Ichiraku-jiji and Ayame-chan for me. I wouldn't want them to run out of business because of my absence..."

Iruka was now sobbing softly and didn't care if the whole world laughed at him for it. His student, who he thought of as a younger brother, maybe even as a son, was talking about dieing and he had the heart to tell him how much he was thankful for the kindness he gave only because he truly did care for the blond. He knew the demon inside of him was locked away and the boy before him was a completely different person.

Before he could do anything to tell his pupil he didn't have to do anything rash, the forbidden scroll was thrown into his mid-section and fell onto his back after hearing the sounds of multiple objects hitting the wall space he had previously occupied. By the time he got on his feet, Iruka inspected the wall and found it covered in shuriken and kunai knives and panned quickly to Naruto who had managed to save his life. The said blonde's focus was not on Iruka, but on Mizuki was perched in a crouching position on a high tree limb with two fuma shuriken fastened to his back.

"I don't know how you managed to find Naruto first, Iruka, but that doesn't matter anymore. If you would be so kind as to give me that scroll, I'll spare your life." His tone was completely mocking and sneering, as if he had the teacher and student at his mercy.

Iruka growled and was about to run forward and attack him, but Naruto whispered something to him: "Run Iruka-sensei. I'll stall him so you can get that scroll and yourself in the village. Sarutobi-jiji can handle the rest once you tell him about Mizuki. Please hurry."

"But...Naruto-kun-"

"Iruka-sensei, please...I can't return to the village now because of my crimes, despite it being an orchestration from Mizuki, and the people of Konoha wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth. Please...I don't want one of the few people that are dear to me die because of me or getting involved with my issues of my own carelessness."

Iruka would've refused immediately at that notion, but Naruto's pleading eyes made him do as he was asked and took off in a desperate run to the village, unaware that he had saved himself from being struck by Mizuki's massive shuriken when he broke into his sprint. Mizuki cursed as he missed his target and couldn't afford chase so he opted to have his sadistic fun with the demon. He turned to Naruto and gave cruel smile before speaking.

"I'm surprised that you allowed Iruka to escape, you useless demon! You had the scroll in your possession and you literally threw it to him without a second thought." Naruto remained impassive but his assumptions were right before Mizuki attacked: He had been watching them when they were exchanging words before and heard everything Naruto had said. And now he had no reason to delay anything to discuss his origins, but that didn't stop Mizuki from enjoying Naruto's torment at his expense.

"It's a shame that I couldn't tell you myself before I killed you, but I guess life's full of disappointments, eh? I suppose you would prefer death instead of living because you know now that no one would care about you and hate you for the rest of your blasphemous life. Don't worry; I kill you nice and quickly, so stand still for me!"

After he finished taunting him, Mizuki unclipped his last fuma shuriken from his back and launched the weapon at a blurring speed toward the blonde's statue-still form that looked on calmly at the object that would soon remove him from this world...

* * *

Behind the bars of a twin pair of iron barred doors within a sparely lit cavern, a red-eyed beast rumbled in furry as he watched the events unfold before him like a play full of expert actors. It's nine red tails 'swooshed' and waved madly while it's crimson fur stood on end. The Kyuubi was getting restless. It had tried for over a decade to escape it's confines, but the ever-enduring doors served only as a testament to it's futile efforts. Nothing had worked before long ago, so it gave in to the inevitable impossibility of freedom. But while it accepted it's forsaken freedom, it would not forsake it's life and existence. It's instincts were too strong to allow him to neglect and abandon what little the Demonic beast had.

As words were exchanged between it's vessel and the grey-haired scum, it saw it's chance. It's vessel was losing his will to live, so the Kyuubi had to remind him of his existence, his importance to stay alive. Since the seal was influenced by both the boy's physical and mental strength, the seal would weaken!

The Kyuubi saw the star-shaped weapon thrown. Its chance was now!

Gathering as much chakra as the demon could summon, he released the energy and watched it snake its way through the corridors of it's vessel's mind and felt a connection; a link, only a moment later.

It had to hurry. It didn't have long...


	3. Ch 3:Introductions

Here's the third chapter. The Genin teams will be assembled in this chapter after Naruto handles Mizuki and since y'all are anxious to know when Naruto will get with Hinata, it will be a little later in the story (Preferably around the Chuunin exams). Hopefully that will settle any curious thoughts on that matter. After all, NaruHina is the best pairing out there and no one can say other wise. Any way, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer; I don't Naruto or it's characters, only the plot, OC's and original Jutsus.**

**Kyuubi Speaking  
_Kyuubi Thinking_**  
Text  
"Words"  
"_Words in Mind-scape"_  
_Thoughts_  
"Jutsus/Techniques"  
**"Summons talking"**  
(Translations)

* * *

Naruto watched everything in vivid detail; from the surrounding rustles of the forest's trees to the even the most miniscule scratches on the fuma shuriken fast approaching him. He didn't move from his spot, or rather he didn't want to move, too tired of having to simply live as an abomination and seen as a monster. A quick death seemed to be a blessing for him. The Fuma shuriken suddenly seemed to falter in it's progress and slowed down to a complete stop inches from his face, his surroundings slowing to a stop. Everything was in a stand-still and nothing moved. 

He felt his awareness slipping, a feeling similar to losing consciousness and witnessed the whole world around him dim, seeming to become swallowed by darkness. The black abyss was vast, stretching far beyond his limits of scope, but then again it was darkness after all; darkness concealed, it never was simply vastness or empty space. Strangely, he could see himself perfectly, the color and detail of his cloths an incredible contrast to his present surroundings. Where was he?

"_Where am I?" _he said, his voice sounding more like a speech of thought. "_What's going on?"_

**We are in your mind** spoke a deep rumbling voice. Naruto jumped slightly and intended to to search for the source of the voice but stopped himself when realizing the futility in searching for something in pitch blackness. He blinked suddenly and gasped sharply in surprise when he registered his surroundings changed instantly from endless black that wisped away instantly when two torches lit themselves by some strange force. Naruto took in the detail of his new environment.

He was now in an enormous rectangular chamber, two torches being the only assortments on the bare sandy-colored walls. The whole floor was flooded with some salty liquid that had the young blond thinking better of knowing what it was exactly and continued his inspection. On the opposite end of the chamber stood two towering bar doors with a paper seal on the joining locks. Behind the doors was nothing but shadows. Curious, Naruto walked toward the double iron doors and squinted slightly to peer in the shadows to make out what the darkness was hiding. A silhouetted mass moved about slightly and shifted itself, it's many tails gracefully swooshing while it advanced to the prison doors.

Naruto gaped in wonder and somewhat fear. There above him the very demon of legend stood tall and proud, it's crimson coat of fur resembling armor molded from the very blood of his enemies.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune!

It was indeed a monster of both fear and reverence. It's nine tails whipped against the inner walls of it's confinement while it's whip-cord muscle and sinew rippled and twitched every so often beneath it's blood-red fur. It's skull was dome-shaped with a pair of long pointed ears and a broad and short snout, giving the beast greater jaw strength. It's crimson eyes, rimmed with black fur that tapered into the curve of it's ears looked down at the marginally smaller form with a searching gaze, trying to find something it had sought for once before, but no longer seen.

_You're- _Naruto gasped, but couldn't finish his statement.

**Yes, my little kit. It is I; the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very demon of legend that purged your village into ruins over a decade ago. I've been quite anxious to meet you in person. Or should I say up-close, with me being not human or mortal? Either way, that means little difference at the moment. It's a pleasure to finally meet my vessel.  
**

Naruto pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming, feeling the sharp pain race through his skin that made him wince slightly and silently confirmed he was in no dream. Questions swam through his mind instantly, demanding to be answered and quickly. How could the demon itself be inside of him if it were so large? Why hadn't he noticed it for so long? Wasn't he supposed to be the demon himself? Where was he at that moment? Did the Kyuubi bring him here? So many questions flew through his thoughts, too quickly to follow and began to develope a severe head-ache with a dull throbing in his temples. He tried to calm his excitement by breathing deeply and slowly, focusing on slowing his rushing blood. Once his adrenaline had calmed, his face became stern and looked the demon directly into it's glowing red eyes with a peircing resolve to demand for the answers he sought for. Strangely, the Fox grinned in response to his glaring look.

_"I demand some answers from you, and I'm not leaving peacefully until I have them answered. Do we have an understanding?"_

The Kyuubi nodded._  
_

_"Good. First off, where are we exactly? I've never seen or heard of a place like this in all of Konoha."_ The Kyuubi was quick to answer.

**As I said before, we are in your mind. This chamber is actually part of the seal that merges with your mind. The seal I'm refering to is the spiral seal on your belly, seen only when your chakra is concentrated through your body. Any other questions?** If Naruto didn't know any better, he could swear amusement was brimmed in the fox's words, like a sage eager to tell a wise story to show his wisdom.

_"Second, why haven't I noticed you until recently before I discovered it myself? On that topic, why the hell did you -and I know it was you!- make my belly erupt in pain? I damn near tore my abdominals just out of reflex from the pain!" _To this, the Kyuubi smiled mischievously, but sheepishly.

**To answer why you haven't noticed my presence is simple: The spiral seal prevents me from contacting you and allowing my chakra from freely going through your body. Demonic chakra such as mine is quite coarse and harmful -even dangerous- humans unless they were expossed to it for an extended period of time and strengthen the internal constitution by adapting to it, such as you for example, having been my vessel for almost thirteen years after all. **

**As for why you were in pain, I confess; that Haruno bitch's statement of my defeat had irked me severely, making me release my energy out of anger to relieve my frustration. I had no idea that it would affect you, believe me.**

Naruto gave himself a quick chuckle from the demon's reference to Sakura. Even demons thought of her as a bitch! His humor died when he remembered Mizuki's fuma shuriken and how it had stopped. He was about to question if he was already dead with the fuma shuriken so close to him when he was pulled into the recesses of his mind, but remembered that if he was dead, then so would the Kyuubi. It was simple instinct that told him this, but it was without doubt unquestionable. Besides, what did it matter if he died anyway? He had wanted a death over living any longer in that opressive village having discovered why he was hated. He dropped the thought and resumed his questioning.

An untold number of minutes passed as Naruto continued asking his questions, all managing to be answered until his next question was asked:

"Why did you bring me here? Why do you prevent my death from happening? I want to know."

The Kyuubi was silent for a long time and seemed to hold an air of solemness, but was quickly replaced with a determined atmosphere that perpetuated around him and hardened his features, barring his jagged fangs and crouched low enough to look his vessel in the eyes. His gaze was clearly perturbing.

**I brought you here to convince you not to seek suicide and death so easily. Especially after just a silly revelation-**

_"Silly!" _Naruto yelled to the demon in furry, his face a mask of loathing and supressed hatred,_ "You think having discovered you're hated mercelessly and treated like shit for over a decade because of being nothing more than a monster in the eyes of the villagers is 'silly'?! Don't you DARE mock the pain I've suffered through as though it were something easily handled! Well guess the FUCK what, you DAMN DEMON! I've **never**__ had a single good memory throughout the whole of my lifetime and I've had nothing to live for! I have no friends, no family, the village scorns me because of **you**, I live almost like a hunted animal and wounded beggar, and now you're demanding I stay alive just so you could survive a little while longer while I continue to suffer the torment of never finding peace?!_

_"Well then, if you have any **convincing** reasons as to why I should live a life of shit, tell me then, Kyuubi: **What do I have left in this world to live for?!**"_

Like a bottomless moat, Naruto's final cry reverberated throughout the cavern, echoing like a distant memory before disappearing into the void that carries sound to limbo. The Kyuubi's eyes that had once been vicious and threatening were now downcast, but only for a moment and hardened his features once again and leered down on his vessel with evident distaste and reproach, lifting himself up until he towered over the young blond. His voice was cold and growling.

**You mean to tell me that all the people that have cared for you mean so little that you don't even acknowledge them as part of your life?! What of those two at the ramen stand you frequently visit? Ayame and Ichiraku? Have they not always supported you regardless of what your dreams or intentions were?** Naruto's eyes became hurtful after realizing he had neglected considering the ramen stand family, having known them for so long that they had become close friends to him. Shame washed over him like a waterfall.

**And what of Sarutobi?** Kyuubi continued, **Has he not always lent an ear to hear of your troubles and help you when you needed help most when younger? Will you forget everything he has done for you out of the kindness of his old heart? I may be a demon, but even I have a sense of repaying a debt and acknowledging a favor from someone close. At least he was honest in caring for you. **Naruto's eyes looked even more pained, his hands shaking from the tremor wracking through him as his shame was almost becoming unbearable. **And your sensei, Iruka. Does he mean nothing to you when he has been like an older brother to you when you had no one? Does his understanding of you being not I mean so little that you would pass it off like an after thought? If there's anything that you ought to be upset for, it's being a fool and drowning yourself in training and pitying yourself in your depression to ignore everything and everyone around you! You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that death is the only way out, because it isn't: It's only the easy way, the COWARDS way out! What happened to your determination that you possessed for so long that you wanted nothing more than strength? Your resolve means nothing, doesn't it?!** Naruto had listened to everything, letting the tears slowly slide down his cheeks.

**Let me tell you right now, dispite that you don't need my words to know this, but life is hard. In fact, it's an ever fickle bitch that would easily stab you in the back the instant you turn away from it! There's no such thing as the easy life. But don't you dare think that you are alone in suffering! Just get over it already! If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that there's never a reason to die out of depression. True strength comes from never giving up, pain and struggle are the best teachers one can hope for, experience hones your ability. You have all that and more, so don't give in to accepting death with an open invitation! Don't let all your efforts be in vain! And if you must know...**The Kyuubi paused, trying to find the best way to adress the statement, and continued, **You are loved for...Deeply in fact. There's someone out there in the village that would sooner die after hearing of your death than continuing to live without you in her vision. You don't have to believe me, but I've seen how she looks at you.**

Naruto ceased all movements after hearing this revelation. Someone actually loved him? Deeply enough that she would commit suicide than to be without him, and he had never noticed her? Who? Naruto eyed the demon warily and asked who she was. All that he was answered to was a smug Cheshire cat grin that threatened to split the fox's head in two, suggestively raising his eyebrows perversly. The Kyuubi only gave a few vague hints that didn't seem to make sense to the young shinobi: The girl was strong, beautiful, kind, shy, and had admired him from afar for the better part of his life. Renewed strength and resolve burned inside of him after realizing everything the Kyuubi said was right:

If he did die, that would mean that all his efforts would have been for naught. And hearing the villager's gloats only spurred Naruto's rage for them. He shouldn't give a damn about the villager's views of him; he had given up trying to gain their acknowledgement long ago and prefered to keep it that way. He wasn't alone, dispite not having any family, and he couldn't just selfishly abandon them after everything they had done for him. They were important to him, and he had only himself to blame for feeling lonely when he never had been. And he wanted to see who it was that could care for him as deeply as Kyuubi had told him for himself. As selfish as it was, he didn't give a damn that moment.

A sudden pulling sensation gripped Naruto and dragged him away from the chamber confines, a feeling like being dragged to the surface of water after being submerged. Before he left the cavern chamber completely, Kyuubi's rumbling voice reached him through the growing darkness.

**Never forget what I've told you Kit, and remember these final words as your ordeals may come:**

**One life to live;**

**Remember the past,**

**Fight for the present,**

**Live for the future.**

**Never depend on hope, 'fore hope won't carry your feet,**

**Never regret and never foresake what is precious to you,**

**And should your body ever fail, never let your mind and spirit break, 'fore they are your only true untakable possessions you have.**

**Always stay strong and cherish all you have with all your heart, because nothing lasts forever.**

**Remember these words, and I'll watch you from the darkness with a smile to remember your renewed resolve. You have my blessings...Baka-kit.**

A ghost of a smile crept to Naruto's lips, taking in the demon's final message to him and commiting to his memory preciously. Feeling up for a little rebutal, he whispered a few silent words that Kyuubi had easily caught with his heightened hearing before his vessel disappeared from sight completely:

"I'll be back again...Baka-kitsune."

A toothy smile matted itself on the Kyuubi's snout, a chuckle escaping his throat at the obsurdity of some human actually playfully trading insults with him of all beings. The notion was strangly comforting, even when his vessel had long since left the chamber, silence becoming the beast's only company once more...

* * *

Mizuki watched with sickly satisfying glee as the shuriken drew closer with every passing second on the blond vessel, doubtless of any resistance the young Genin could do if he had second thoughts. Too late for those now! 

The shuriken was barely a foot away from impacting the boy's head. Naruto suddenly twitched and-

The shuriken shattered! Mizuki watched with stunned amazement as he witnessed, for a brief instant, Naruto executing over ten hand seals in a the blink of an eye and the leaves surrounding him cut through his throwing weapon like paper, spinning in a dome-fashion around the young blond with an impervious wall of razor-sharp moving blades of foliage. When the viel of leaves finally subsided in their rotation, Naruto was no where to be seen!

Mizuki frantically searched for the demon vessel while grasping a kunai in hand, panning left and right, darting his sights up and down and behind himself. Naruto was gone! But how! He couldn't have simply vanished, nor could he move so quickly as to evade sight. He was probably hiding! But where?

"Looking for me, Mizuki-teme?" said a voice from the tree canopy above the said Chuunin. Mizuki didn't bother turning around to face his target, far too intent on simply killing the blond so to escape without much notice, though futile that thought as he clearly forgot Iruka had escaped with the scroll and was now telling the Hokage what had transpired only moments ago. He let loose a series of kunais toward the canopy in effort to strike the blond. All that he heard a second later was a pop.

Baffled, he pivoted himself around in every direction he could think of but halted his search when he found Naruto charging him from a distance, un-armed. Mizuki laughed and chucked several kunai in the boy's direction and saw all the knives make contact with him-

And exploded into smoke and dust! Before he could question what had happened, he was surrounded by six orange-clothed bodies, poised and ready for the finishing blow. Then it hit him. Literally!

_'Kage bunshin no Jutsu!'_ his last thought before all the clones launched their assaults. Two from behind kicked Mizuki's legs outward from the joints, breaking the ligaments in the process and forcing him to fall to ground where three in the front sent their knees strait into the man's chin, hurling him into the air where the final body was waiting and delivered the final blow to the head with neck-snapping force. Mizuki was left paralyzed as he made contact with the solid Earth.

Mizuki groaned and twitched with unspoken agony. He couldn't move any part of his body and his legs were perhaps beyond healing. The pain was indefinable and he couldn't even manage to scream away his pain. Naruto released his clones and approached Mizuki's prone form with a calm stride, stopping only a foot's distance away and knelt to look the man in the eye with a vicious scowl.

"Just so you know", Naruto said with a bored tone, "I've changed my mind. I won't die just yet, and I won't allow scum like you to take my life. And before you ask, I'm not going to kill you. I'm taking you to Hokage-jiji and...well, let's just say it'll be none too pleasant. Oh, that's right! I really want to thank you for taking so long in rendezvousing with me in the forest. Because of your lateness, I had read a great portion of the forbidden scroll and now I have a photographic memory of all the techniques I've read. The Kage bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Clone) was only one of those techniques, as well as that Kamisori-ha gufuu (Razor Leaf Tornado). Amazing Jutsus, neh?"

Mizuki could say nothing as he gaped in disbelief at this information. Before he could consider those words were but lies, he was picked up and hauled over Naruto's shoulder, grunting painfully as the position was not favorable to his injuries. Without missing a beat, Naruto lept off to the village's direction with Mizuki at wind-blurring speed.

Naruto had no regrets. If he was punished, he would accept that. Now he had nothing to fear or feel worry.

He was content...

* * *

The next day, Naruto was sitting in his seat in class, resting his head on the desk as he was very tired from last night's events. It was immediately as he reached the village walls that the Hokage and his ANBU guards intercepted him with Mizuki over his shoulder and the old man had said he heard all the information from Iruka of what had happened prior to a few hours ago at the time. Mizuki was taken by ANBU and carried off to one the shinobi interrogators and Naruto had been cleared of all charges and was congratulated for apprehending the Chuunin so expertly. Naruto prided himself with what strength he had that could deliver such damage to enemies. He was dismissed soon after he was relieved of his temporary cargo and Iruka had asked the blond if he would like to join him for ramen. Naruto happily accepted. The two had talked for over an hour as they ate, strengthening the bond they shared before and making it stronger through their understanding of Naruto's history and his past. Iruka had been rather upset to hear what his student had told him, but that was only the lesser portion of Naruto's bad history experiences. Until he felt the time was right, Naruto had no intention of telling his sensei of one particular incident that had happened over 4 years ago or his discussion with the Kyuubi. That would have to wait for another time.

Today, every passing student with hetai-ate's were going to be put in three-man groups, or teams, with one Jounin sensei that would act as the team leader and commander. Iruka had started announcing the team-assemblies only moments ago and Naruto was more than a little hopeful he wouldn't be paired with that Haruno girl-

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Damn. Shot down before he even left the ground. As much as he wanted to object to the match-ups, Naruto knew it would do nothing but waste effort. Curious of his new team-mate's reactions, he panned his sights on Sakura and wished a second later he hadn't. Sakura was visibly seething and had a murderous aura coming off her that was felt by everyone within an arms reach and slowly backed away. She turned to his direction and scowled with all the hate she could muster in hopes of harming the blond with her gaze alone, which sadly for her, was futile. Naruto ignored her and looked to the Uchiha's direction. The said Genin was, as usual, brooding with his hands folded across his face and looked to Naruto's direction, meeting his gaze with his own. Only a second later he turned away, seeming as if he didn't care for the match-ups one way or another.

From what Naruto had managed to overhear above the jealous accusations many of the females in the class threw to Sakura's direction because of her being paired with Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji comprised Team 10 and Kiba, Shino and Hinata made-up Team 8. There were a total of ten teams in all, three Genin per group, but Naruto didn't bother paying attention to the others. If anyone in the class would manage to solidify their ranks, Teams 7, 8 and 10 would manage.

After Iruka said his congratulations and respects, he left to meet with Sarutobi, leaving one final announcment that team Jounin captains would come to pick up the selected teams. Two hours had past and all the Genin teams were picked up by their Jounin senseis. All but Team 7.

Naruto had grown bored over an hour ago prior to their wait and opted to have a nap until their new sensei arrived, having been very tired from last night's events and managed to get little sleep. Sakura was occupying herself by watching and fawning over the-ever-brooding Sasuke in hopes of receiving his affections. Her arm was left in a sling after being broken and the medic employees told her she would have to refrain from any hard activities for two weeks until the arm had finished healing. Sasuke was exercising his patience, which he seemed to have in abundance.

Finally, after two and a half hours, their Jounin sensei arrived, casually giving excuses as to explain his tardiness. Naruto had awoken from the noise of hearing someone's casual, though somewhat loud voice breaking him off from his sleep -though he was a rather light sleeper, never willing to allow his guard to falter if in the case of a possible attempt on his life- and did a visual inspection of the man.

He had grey spiky hair, a hetai-ate fastened over his left eye, a black mask covering the lower half of his face and a Jounin uniform; green flak-vest, black body suit, black trousers with bandaged legs and metal-plated fingerless gloves.

"Konichi-wa, Genins", he said, "I'm your new sensei and you must be my new team. Come to the roof top and we'll introduce ourselves properly."

Even though Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were rather upset at hearing the man's aloofness in his own tardiness, they followed the Jounin to the roof top where they found him sitting down and waiting for the Genin to have a seat. Once they did, the Jounin introduced himself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Since I'm your new teacher and commander, I'll need to know what I can about you all and what you like. Y'know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that sort of thing."

Sakura raised her hand, getting Kakashi's attention. "Why don't you do what you said so we get a better idea to introduce ourselves. After all, we don't know anything about you, Sensei."

"Me? Well, my name is Kakashi, I'm sure you know, and my likes and dislikes are none of your business. Dreams for the future...well, I have hobbies."

_'How absolutely laughable'_, Naruto thought, _'the only thing we know about the wind-bag is his name and he has the gall to say what isn't our business when he expects us to tell him about ourselves and doesn't even give an apology for making us wait? Oh, I'm going to give him an "introduction" he won't soon forget!' _Sakura and Sasuke shared similar thoughts on Kakashi's introduction. Sakura, deciding to move things along, began introducing herself. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like-" She lookes at Sasuke and blushes. -"And I hate Naruto and Ino." If she was trying to upset Naruto, it hadn't worked. At all. "My dreams for the future is I want to get married to-" She looks at Sasuke again and blushes. "My hobbies are-"

Amidst the things she described from that point, the males from Team 7 groaned and tuned her out, all thinking along the same lines that the girl needed new hobbies other than accessorizing and posing in a mirror or collecting new tacky cloths. When she finished, Kakashi motioned to Naruto to do the same.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like to be active and train, and I love eating ramen. I hate the three minute wait it takes to cook the ramen and weak little brats that use excuses to justify their weakness", He said this last part and looked to Sakura's direction, fully intending to get his point across, which it did with Sakura glaring venomously at him, "And I have no real hobbies. My dream is rather personal, so I won't divulge it." He received a few stares which he silently challenged by raising an eyebrow, as if saying, "You have a problem with that?" and waited for the Uchiha to begin his introduction.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things that I don't like and even less that I do consider likable. I don't have any hobbies; I'm too busy training to have any. Dreams are for the weak, but I do have an ambition: To kill the man that destroyed my clan in cold blood."

Everyone that heard this had varying reactions: Naruto felt irritation for the Uchiha, havign heard too many times to count about how he became an avenger while Sakura fawned over his "cool-ness" with a longing gaze and Kakashi had a troubled expression of hearing his words, fearing the boy was becoming blood-thirsty and hungery for killing. Kakashi coughed to get the Genin's attention.

"Alright everyone. Now that that's over with, I want you to meet me at field 14 tomorrow at around 7 a.m. and don't eat or else you'll throw up. We're going to have a survival exercise and I want you all to be ready for the challenge." Before anyone could ask questions, Kakashi continued. "Before you ask, this isn't a regular exercise that you all have done in the academy.

"You see, this year, as many before, we assemble as many three-man teams as possible and reduce the possible graduates to a third of the total students. In other words, only 33 percent of all the students in the academy pass with a legitimate Genin rank while the rest are sent back to the academy for further training. Basically, only three teams can pass and it's up to the assigned Jounin to decide whether or not you suitable for becoming Genins. See you tomorrow, rookies." And with that he left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shared brief glances at one another before they all headed for their homes, fully intending to deliver pay-back to the damnable, irresponsible Jounin they all grew to dislike.

Naruto's thoughts were on what methods to properly punish Kakashi during their survival exercise and began making a mental list as the possibilities were expanding. A devilish smirk graced his lips as he neared his home.

'_Say your prayers, Kakashi,'_, he thought with a sadistic tremble, _'Cause as soon as you and I meet, you won't even have time to confess your regrets.'_

Kakashi was not going to be happy tomorrow...


	4. Ch 4:Mission

Forth chapter all! I don't know about you, but I'm very excited as to how well this fic of mine has been progressing, especially with such great reviews from my faithful and generous readers who left even comments, suggestions, and compliments.

On a side note, please know that I plan to make the relationships in this story progressive, not unreasonably convenient and quick just for the needy-greedy romance. If nothing else, I also plan to follow **Lonely Reader**'s advice and not make Naruto like the best frickin' bad-ass in the whole series. He will have his share of combat, but he won't have the simplest ease of handling his opponents.

That's all, so on with the fic!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or it's characters, only the plot, the O.C.'s and the origional Jutsus.**

**Kyuubi Speaking  
_Kyuubi Thinking_**  
Text  
"Words"  
_Thought/Dreams_  
"_Words in dream-scape"_  
"Jutsus/Techniques"**  
"Summons talking"**  
(Translations)

* * *

_It felt hot. No; hot could never compare to the feeling that enveloped his body and senses. He felt like his skin was boiling and his breath was fire in his lungs. His muscles felt sore to the point of snapping and his bones felt as if they had long since been reduced to dust, the supports to his body caring not of their possible absence. _

_Sight, sound, smell, taste and touch. Heightened to the point of near perfection._

_It was almost overwhelming to him, but he ignored it. He was dimly aware of a thick hot liquid pouring out of his mouth and pooling beneath his feet and a crimson mist of some strange energy accumulating and rushing through his body, but paid it no mind when the objects...or rather, subjects of his attention were before his eyes; their once sneering faces now filled with looks of abject horror and an unmistakable fear. A feeling of fear that was palpable to the taste. A taste he found delicious._

_The two men before him were Chuunins, no more than newly promoted and were rather young considering their rank. Perhaps late teens or very early twenties. He didn't care. He was going to kill them either way, just as he had did with their partners that now lay as corpses around him in a circle of dead bodies. All of them were Chuunin, maybe some older Genin, but all the same, they would suffer for what they had almost done!_

_The two remaining Chuunins warily grip their kunais, as if the action could calm them and make them feel a little at ease. A foolish attempt. He felt no sympathy for them, and would only laugh as he watched them slowly die in his grasp._

_Before either of the two Chuunin could bat a breath, he disappeared and came from under the Chuunin's blind spot closest to him. The Chuunin wasn't able to make a sound before his throat was ripped from under his chin. Blood splashed against the leaves and trunks of the surrounding bushes and trees that encompassed the forest they were currently in. The Chuunin stood rigid for a moment before collapsing, blood loss taking it's pricy toll._

_The last Chuunin did a double-take and took off at a frantic speed for safety into the depths of the forest in hopes of escaping the young abomination that killed over Eight Chuunins after seeming to come back to life after their group attack on the boy. The Chuunin was gasping and was faltering in his sprint as his strength reserves were diminishing every passing second. He took a quick glance behind himself and stopped altogether and was breathing heavily as he found his hunter hadn't chased him very far. _

_That thought died when a barely audible rustle of leaves was heard and the demon boy came down on the Chuunin's gasping form like an unstoppable hammer and crushed the Chuunin's head into the ground upon landing on him. The Chuunin's body twitched and spasmed for a few seconds until the now headless body lay still. The demon boy lightly ruffled his spiky blond hair and gazed down on the remains of his kill and felt slightly disappointed in not killing his prey more slowly. The demon boy shifted his gaze to the full red moon that loomed above him as a silent spectator of his doings, his deep crimson eyes piercing through almost the very vastness of the night. Feeling a swell of triumph over the kills he accomplished in this one night, he pulled his head back and howled, roared in vindictive liberation as the feeling of oneness consumed him from the very depths of his soul._

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, shooting up from his bed and gasped, sweating profusely from recollecting the vivid details of the dream...No, more like a nightmare...he had just witnessed during his sleep. He ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair and exhaled audibly in an effort to calm his erratic heart beat that thundered in his ears. He could literally feel his pulse beat against his veins and arteries through-out his body.

Naruto took a glimpse at his bed sheets and grimaced in slight disgust. His sheets were soaked with sweat and had various tares in the mattress; most likely from his digging fingers when he was asleep. He quickly grabbed his shinobi clothes and took to the bathroom, removed his white muscle shirt and black boxers and hopped into the shower. He had spent over 10 minutes under the shower's faucet, scrubbing his skin until he was satisfied all the grime and caked sweat was removed.

After he finished his cleaning, he dressed in his armor and dark orange jump-suit and went to his kitchen to make a meal for himself. After his first meeting with his team commanding Jounin, Kakashi, Naruto knew without question the man was irresponsible and perhaps made himself late every time he scheduled an appointment, so it was only common sense to eat while he could and not have to wait for the team commander to arrive hours after his appointed time. He finished eating his ramen meal and took off to field 14 where his team should be gathering at. Along his way to the training fields, his thoughts wandered to the dream he had the night before.

He remembered that night, when it happened and what had happened, but much of it was still a blur of images and incomprehensible awareness. He was just about past Eight years old when he had made a late night detour from Ichiraku's ramen stand through the forest to get to his apartment when only moments later he had found a group of male Chuunins approaching a woman who was sobbing quietly in horror of what was about to happen to her. The said woman was trapped by the forest trees and was more or less lacking clothing that somehow managed to preserve her modesty. Naruto didn't understand fully what exactly was happening, but he instinctively knew that woman would get hurt if he did nothing. Beyond that, Naruto couldn't remember anything else what had transpired that night and he had been covered in blood and his clothes were torn when he had awoken the next morning in his apartment. After reevaluating what he remembered, he felt himself change his outlook on everything -and everyone- around him. Rage and hatred filled and brimmed in his soul after finally seeing how much the villagers themselves were more monstrous than most demons depicted in folklore. His thoughts for acceptance from the villagers wisped away and he prepared himself for any possible confrontation by training to his limits.

Two years after that incident, Naruto had finally understood what those Chuunin had planned to do to that woman. They were planning to force themselves on her because one Chuunin was far too excited after drinking too much sake and his partners had decided to join the act of having what fun they could have with their victim. Things had apparently gone awry for the Chuunin group, because the next morning, their bodies were found in the forest after someone had noticed their absence. No one had suspected him, strangly enough for the villagers were always quick and eager to place something of blame on him, and still to this day, Naruto hadn't heard what had happened to the woman he had perhaps saved. He couldn't even recall a single detail of her appearance, but maybe it was for the better. After all, who would want to be reminded of near accomplished attempt of rape they had miraculously avoided? Women certainly didn't; especially since they were the most common sexual targets for perverts.

Naruto shook his head furiously for a moment to clear his thoughts while he leapt from roof-top to roof-top to his destination. He shouldn't be having his thoughts focused on barely related matters concerning what happened over four years ago. He had a survival excercize to focus on. That, and drawing together a good pay-back method to give Kakashi for his earlier tardiness.

Oh, well. All good things in time.

* * *

When Naruto had finally reached the training field, only Sasuke was present while Sakura was no where in sight, which Naruto was happy for. Most likely because she wasn't a light sleeper and never woke up early in the mornings. As much as he really had nothing personal against the Haruno girl, she just somehow managed to irritate him for how she acted: Thinking herself above others, doing as she pleased because of her spoiled nature, her condescending character and rebuttals...the list could go on and circle the whole village walls _twice_ if he wrote them all down on paper. Still, he couldn't hate Sakura for that. That's how she was raised by her spoiling parents. Naruto pushed those thoughts away and briskly made his way toward the Uchiha, stopping just shy of a few paces away to give the young prodigy some space. The said Uchiha shifted his gaze to his blond teammate and waited for a response.

"Want to spar for a while?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this sudden offer. He shifted himself from his sitting position and stood with his hands in his pockets, holding an air of arrogance that displeased Naruto immensely. Sasuke gave a smirk after a minute of holding his gaze with Naruto's.

"Why should I spar with you? You're probably not strong enough to keep up with me if I accepted."

His tone was clearly arrogant and condescending, as if he were the best shinobi in Konoha. As much as Naruto wanted to hit the Uchiha over the head in hopes of deflating that big ego of his, why not attack him mentally? It certainly works better in bruising one's pride and it was longer lasting. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Naruto replied in a bored and noncaring voice that dripped with criticism.

"I was bored and I thought a little spar with the 'Great Uchiha' would be worth while, but seeing your hesitance, you probably don't want your pride bruised too badly should you fail to defeat me."

As expected, the results were instantaneous: Sasuke visibly scowled and hardened his features while his hands were reaching for his kunai in challenge. "You're going to regret those words, Uzumaki! Prepare yourself."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. His own hands grasped his kunai strapped on both his thighs and crouched in prep for a rushing attack. Sasuke did the same and the two were left in a stand-still, waiting for the other to determine the first action. A stray leaf drifted down in a dancing manner in the air between the two Genins.

The instant the leaf touched the soil, Naruto launched himself toward his opponent, closing the distance with incredible speed and delivered a heel-kick upwards in an attempt to catch him under the chin. Sasuke, though slightly surprised by the Uzumaki's speed, managed to evade the kick by pulling his head back and spun his body to keep himself balanced and sent his own kick towards the blonde's legs which was avoided by flipping over Sasuke's kick in a cork-screw motion and landed on the ground perfectly, attacking with one of his kunai in hand.

Sasuke blocked the attack easily enough with his own kunai, but was unprepared for the blond suddenly dropping his kunai and grasped Sasuke's hand and pulled with great force that the Uchiha stumbled forward and Naruto slipped behind him and twisted his arm in a submission lock behind his back and an arm snaked around his neck, preventing him any leverage in slipping from his detained position. Sasuke struggled for a while but fell completely still when he felt the tip of Naruto's kunai touch his throat.

"So, do you concede?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Or would you like a rematch? Your choice."

Sasuke was visibly surprised...and very shocked that some other Genin, who never seemed to have excelled at anything in the academy, slipped through his guard with such ease to rival an expert. Sasuke would never say aloud, but he was awed in respect towards his teammate's skill. Now he could train with greater fervor and excel beyond his level by leaps and bounds.

"Best two-out-of-three?" Sasuke offered calmly. He didn't have to see or hear his teammate's response before he was immediately released and both took stances once again after getting some distance between each other. This time, Sasuke took to the offensive and both clashed against the other with their kunais in an attempt to overwhelm their opponent through physical strength. They separated by leaping backwards after seeing their first strategy was ineffective and circled each other with matching quick speed.

* * *

Sakura was very upset while she stomped her way through the streets towards field 14. Earlier, her parents had awoken her insanely early in the morning -5 a.m. to be precise- and had her prepare for the survival exercise she mentioned to her parents last night and was given last minute training to be ready for anything her sensei had in store for her team.

Her parents were simply jovial to hear of Sakura being paired with Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year, but they were furious in hearing of their daughter also paired with the Uzumaki boy. She was rather confused to hear her parent's venomous objections of having her paired with the "Demon child" they called him, but dismissed it as none of her business.

Back on the issue at hand, Sakura was still upset and frustrated and tired with having to do those various exercises and fighting forms her parents had her do, even with her injured arm. At least she managed to have some food and not starve to death before she did her exercises, but that was a useless thing to do since she was now sore, tired and grumpy. She probably won't be able to perform her best and outperform Naruto who she had come to hate for what he had done to her arm. There were definitely going be scars left once her arm heals.

Ten minutes later, Sakura made it to the training field and peered in every direction for a sign of Kakashi. What she found instead was Sasuke and Naruto in a semi-cross-counter position, their right fists held by their opponent's left open hand. Thinking "her" Sasuke-kun was in trouble, she wasted no time in rushing to his aid and pulled out a kunai and launched it strait for the blonde's head. What happened next shocked her to disbelief.

Naruto caught the kunai with his teeth! And he was still holding his ground with Sasuke!

Immediately after Naruto had caught Sakura's kunai, Sasuke turned his sights on his pink-haired teammate and back to Naruto in unspoken agreement of postponing their spar. Naruto nodded. They both stepped away, Naruto spitting out the kunai doing so and Sasuke turned toward Sakura and gave her a frightening scowl which made the Haruno girl flinch and take a step back.

"Fool! Why did you attack Naruto?! He and I were only sparring and _you_ had to go and ruin it! Besides, what business did you have in interfering?!"

His voice was cold and clearly angry. Sakura, though still a little shaken, replied meekly. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I thought U-Uzumaki w-was attacking you a-and I w-wanted t-to help y-you. Please, d-don't be angry at me, S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke still held a furious face and remained such for about a minute before he sighed and turned away from Sakura and went back to his brooding on the tree he sat near earlier. While he brooded, he thought back to how he had acted just moments ago and to what he felt when he and Naruto were sparring. It was strange that he had suddenly raised his voice in defense for his blond teammate who he knew little of, but it seemed to just come out of him so easily. Like defending a friend perhaps.

In contrast to his spar with Naruto, it felt...exhilarating...for lack of a better word. His blood was rushing through him like a raging river and it excited him to feel himself push his performance to his best abilities. No one at the academy had been able to keep up with him when he wanted to train -He never considered training with girls because they never really participated and just ogled at him- and many of the stronger boys in class never wanted to associate with him for his distant nature he adopted after his parents were killed, far too intent on training to seek his revenge to allow any friends to possibly hinder his development. His thought continued like such for almost an hour until a "poof" was heard that derailed his musing and Naruto and Sakura turned their sights to Kakashi who was several paces away.

"Hello, Team 7", he said casually with a wave, "Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life and-"

"YOU LIAR! -YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together at once. Though Sasuke said nothing, his brow was twitching quite vexingly. This sensei of theirs was impossibly irresponsible; it was almost a joke were it not at his team's expense as well as his own.

Kakashi ignored his student's yells and placed a clock on one of the three training logs near the Genins and turned to them while pulling out two bells from his pocket.

"Alright team, this is your task: Take these bells from me before this clock reaches 12 p.m. Just incase your confused as to the penalty, there are only 2 bells and three of you, and only the ones who capture the bells may eat while the other who doesn't get the bell will starve. Oh! And don't forget to attack with killing intent unless you prefer to fail with flying colors." Naruto and Sasuke only snorted in response to the Jounin's taunts. This fool of a shinobi was obviously far too casual to ever be taken seiously. Kakashi had heard their snorts, but otherwise ignored it.

"Ready...steady...GO!" And the test went underway...

* * *

Two hours later from the start of the survival exercise, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had Kakashi surrounded, the former mentioned breathing hard and heavy from exhaustion. It was during the start of the test that Sasuke and Naruto had attacked Kakashi together in unison in their hopes of overwhelming the Jounin with their teamwork. It had been proven effective in equalizing the odds in their favor, but they were unable to make any progress as Kakashi was an evasion and counter expert in combat. Because of this setback, they changed strategy knowing their endurance would diminish quickly if they continued to chase him and try to match him blow-for-blow and step-for-step, so Sasuke had opted to use his Katon (Fire Element) Jutsus to attack from a distance and give Naruto cover with the debris from the fire blast explosions so the blond could attack in close quarters, to which Sasuke would admit -to only himself- that Naruto excelled in.

Their strategy had worked for a while, even giving Naruto and Sasuke opportunities to land a few blows on the slippery Jounin, but Kakashi had too changed strategy and began an offensive against the Genin pair. Were it not for Sakura, who had just managed to arrive while in search for Sasuke after she and the others had seperated during the melee, Kakashi would have overtaken them in moments. Sakura had assisted by chucking shuriken and kunai at Kakashi while Naruto and Sasuke went to close-quarter combat with their Taijustu. Amazingly, their coordination with each other was almost perfect.

Back to present, Kakashi was facing Pinky, Blondie, and Pretty Boy -as he unofficially nick-named them- while his back was against a tree. Pinky had managed to turn the teams favor and now he was having difficulty keeping up with the three. Originally, he had intended to have them all go against each other by using the two-bell-three-Genin ploy, but it had made almost little difference because of Blondie's disregard to his suggestion to not eat in the morning. Looks like he hadn't planned too well. But, because of their success in cooperating with each other and working together, they had already passed the exam. Now to see it through.

While Naruto and Sasuke were closing in steadily, Kakashi suddenly executed several hand seals and burrowed into the ground before either Naruto or Sasuke could reach him. Naruto growled in frustration. He knew this was getting them nowhere and Kakashi would have all the time he needed to recover his strength and then they would all be at square one.

_That's it!_ thought Naruto angrily, _I'm ending this now! He's had his fun, but I'm growing tired of this game of cat and mouse. Prepare yourself, Kakashi, because I'm not taking any prisoners!_

Crossing his forefingers together, Naruto summoned six Kage Bunshins, and with a fierce war cry, he punched his whole arm into the ground beneath his feet and grabbed an appendage from the Jounin he had felt moving beneath the ground and literally ripped Kakashi from the earth like a demon usurping a corpse from the grave.

Kakashi didn't even have time to yell for help -as futile as that would have been- before Naruto's Kage Bunshins came on top of him after being slammed painfully on the ground. Two Bunshins gripped his legs while two other Bunshins grappled his arms and one opted to hold the Jounin by the neck in a choking position. The last Bunshin had Henged into a length of rope for the real Naruto to tie Kakashi's limbs together. While he tied his limbs up, one of the Bunshins went rummaging in Kakashi's pouch.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?", Kakashi asked fearfully, strange considering his rather stoic persona seen more often than not. "You shouldn't be going through other people's things without permission!"

Naruto ignored the man's pleads and continued his rummaging, intent on finding exactly what this Jounin had that could make him late for hours at a time-

Wait. That felt like...a book cover? Slowly, Naruto drew the item in his grasp from the confines of Kakashi's pouch...And became furiously livid! There in his grasp was in fact a male's best friend a male could have in all of the shinobi villages far and wide:

An Icha Icha Paridise Novel!

Naruto had heard what the series was about via Sarutobi-jiji's stash he had in his office he had found when visiting the old man one time before while in the academy. And now the answer became crystal clear as to why this...pervert...was always late: He chose to read whole series' of perverted books in his spare time and missed his appointments because of it.

It was safe to assume that once Naruto had showed the novel to his teammates -after he managed to get them out of their shocked stupor from witnessing his strength- Kakashi had three awful things happen to him in this order:

1) His book was burned to dust, courtesy of Sasuke's fire Jutsu.

2) The bells he had tied around his waist were taken with ease and was berated severly for being a pervert, courtesy of Sakura's tongue lashing.

And 3) Naruto had given the suggestion of giving him the worst and most horrible punishment yet that never should be used against anyone unless absolutely necessary; the One Thousand Years of Pain!

When Naruto promises himself some vindictive payback, he means to uphold his promises with a passion and interest!

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**.

Two months have passed since my team and I have solidified our ranks and have done numerous missions more suitable for children that wanted a low pay salary. Some of our assignments were, for lack of a better term, aggravating and pointless. Especially when my team and I had the misfortune of retrieving a dumb cat named "Tora" for this obese opera singer who was wife to the Fire Country Daimyo. We had to capture and return the same cat _five times!_ Since my teammates shared my views on the pointlessness of actually dealing with this same cat for over two weeks strait, I gave a suggestion of using my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as a way to fool the cat owners into thinking their cat was dead and the real Tora would be released outside the Fire Country border. They agreed all too eagerly and we heard only a week later that the Daimyo's wife's cat had suddenly "died". The versatility of my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu simply amazes me.

During the time of our groups gatherings, Sasuke and I had managed to build a kind "Rivalry friendship" where we would spar and teach each other a Jutsu or two in hopes of getting stronger. He and I had built an agreement to teach each other one Jutsu to each other once a week. It was much like a game where progress was the aim of the endevor.

In two weeks, I had managed to learn and perfect the Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Art of the Fire Flower) and Ryuuka no Jutsu (Art of the Dragon Fire). They were incredibly powerful techniques that required vast amounts of chakra, but that was no setback for me with my chakra abundance. In turn, I had taught Sasuke two Jutsus as well, though they were not quite so explosively powerful: the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shuriken Shadow Double)and Doku Kiri no Jutsu (Art of the Poison Mist), which were two other Jutsus I had memorized and practiced from the Forbidden Scroll. Sasuke had them perfected in only Ten days, where I took about twelve to familiarize myself with the two Katon Jutsus he taught me.

Sakura remained distant from me and never wanted to approach me under any circumstance, always glaring at me when she wasn't looking at Sasuke every hour, on the hour. Not that I minded, only it was becoming irritating as time continued. Kakashi decided to ignore what transpired around him, only giving half-attempts to settle any arguments that erupted between Sakura and I when she decided to blow things out of proportion. Even after he pledged never to have an Icha Icha Pradise novel while with his team, he was still ridiculously irresponsible.

History review aside, my team and I were currently in the Hokage's tower while we waited for Sarutobi-jiji to issue a new assignment for us, while we stood erect before a long table set side-ways with Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-jiji, and two elders; an old woman with grey hair in a bun fashion wearing robe brown with white sashes and an old man with rectangular glasses, grey short hair and obviously lean, wearing a white sash that curled around his neck that covered his neck and shoulders over a dark colored robe reaching his feet. Iruka was on the far end of the table.

My patience was thinning by the second, though I didn't show it, and was ready to scream in Saru-jiji's ear when he suddenly spoke up and told us our assignment: Planting sweet potatoes for a couple's garden. I damn near blew my top off! Instead, I said slowly, and angrily, my protests.

"Hokage-jiji, we've done more than enough small assignments like these to last a life time. Can we _please_, have a more challenging task? I believe my teammates share my sentiments in this issue."

True to my words, both Sasuke and Sakura were eager to have a change in mission difficulty and allowed something a little more exciting. Saru-jiji calmly observed us all and our reactions and sighed while he fished for another scroll on the table. He skimmed through it for the better part of a minute before he stopped and selected something. Grinning, he told us our new assignment:

"It just so happens that there's a bridge builder that needs escort to the Land of Waves for protection against possible bandits that could lie lurking along the main rodes and paths connecting our two lands together. Why don't you introduce yourselves to him? Come in, Tazuna-san."

As if on queue, a large, rather muscular old man with glasses, white spiky hair came through the doors on our right. He had a sake bottle in hand and his clothes were like a sailors. He chugged a gulp of sake before he his scrutinizing gaze passed across us all and he frowned immediately.

"You're giving me a bunch of snot-nosed brats to protect me?", he slurred, "You don't expect me to trust these kids to keep me safe, do ya? Especially Blondie there: He's got the face of an imbecile."

Oh, this man just signed his name on a tomb stone! I scowled and felt great satisfaction in seeing him cringe in fear from my piercing stare. My voice was caked with venom when I replied.

"I'll give you fair warning for future reference, Old man; Either you hold your tongue or I swear bandits will be the least of your worries, because I'll slit your throat before you can even scream!"

I felt a swell of pride in myself when I saw the old man's terrified visage. He looked ready to empty his bowels at any moment. I could only guess my teammates reactions. All but Sakura, who was easily readable, as the cold sweat started forming around her forehead that dripped down her chin. Kakashi coughed into his fist in an attempt to deflate the situation.

"Naruto", Kakashi said to me, "If you kill our client, our mission will be over before it even starts."

I exhaled loudly and grumbled an agreement. Saru-jiji saw that this peace was momentary at best, so he quickly gave us permission to leave and pack what things we needed for month or more. My team and I left briskly out the tower and went separate ways to our respective homes and packed what we needed. I had three pairs of slab-armored net shirts and another dark orange jumpsuit incase the one I was currently wearing tore and became unwearable. Kunais, shuriken, needles, and some new weapons I had purchased after the survival excersize; reverse G shaped hand axes that were razor-sharp to the touch. I folded all my cloths in a back-pack, placed all my weapons I couldn't fit in my pouch in the pack pockets, and took off towards the East Village Gates where Kakashi had told me and my teammates to meet with him and Tazuna.

When I had arrived, my teammates were already there and waiting with Kakashi and Tazuna. No words were exchanged and we exited the village gates with some trepidation, though I was slightly excited to step out the village gates for once.

It was a shame for me that I never knew what awaited for us along our journey. I don't think my team knew what either...


	5. Ch 5:Ferocity

It's chapter five! It's chapter five! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! IT'S CHAPTER FIVE!(inhails...exhails...right as rain) Sorry for the outburst, but I'm so excited for this chapter! I have so many ideas for it, it's almost mind-boggling and maddening. Anyway, forget my hysterical self I just abondoned for the moment(key word; "moment").

In response to one of my reader's review on Naruto and Sakura's dispute between eachother, I'm going to settle it effective immediatly, though not without a final important argument to give a greater depth between the Genin trio and the ever-lazy, worse-excuse-maker-in-the-world-for-being-late Kakashi. Also, this chapter is going to be longer than the other chapters I've typed together, but I guess you figured that yourselves with the scroll bar being so tiny. Heh!

Oh! And before y'all maul me for not including the ever favorite kunoichi in all of Konoha and Naruto, Hinata, fear not! 'Fore I have her in this little chapter of mine. Long live NARUHINA forever!

**WARNING: This chapter had some suggestive content, though it's only in dream sequence, but still, I warned ya!**

(P.S. I'm sorry for the slight changes in the chapters, but I demand nothing but my absolute best in my story chapters and complete organization.)

That's all, so on with the fic!

**Disclamer; I don't own Naruto or it's characters; only the plot, the OC's and the original Jutsus.**

**Kyuubi Speaking**  
**_Kyuubi Thinking_**  
Text  
"Words"  
_Thoughts/Dreams_  
"Jutsus/Techniques"**  
"Summon's Speaking/Demonic Naruto"**  
(Translation)

* * *

_It felt wonderful. Honey was filling inside of me and the warmth was almost intoxicating. My head was swimming as an endless and inextinguishable bliss embraced me. It took all my effort to stifle my moans and cries, my shudders, my want, my need, but it was almost too much for me. I had more than I could ever hope and yet I couldn't get enough. My skin was on fire and every breath I took was too little, too sharp, too quick to keep me conscious, but I couldn't -wouldn't- dare to pause for even an instant 'fore my fears of this heavenly experience being but a false delusion of my inner most fantasies. I couldn't. It felt too good to ever risk losing._

_My skin was hot, moist, almost feverish, but I didn't feel the slightest bit of discomfort. Instead, I felt like I was just one step away from heaven. My lover was with me, above me, kissing me, holding me, touching me in places that I never knew were so sensitive and responsive to such delicate and yet yearning touches. While he continued to give me unexplainably blissful administrations across my body, I gave him my own sweet treatment in hopes of repaying him for his heavenly touch, kissing him deeply and touching him shyly. I see him above me, smiling with a foxy grin that made my heart skip a beat and thunder in my ears. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, yet it gave me a thrill to have him see me like this, allowing him to claim me and make me his and his only where he could keep me safe and warm. My body, heart, and soul. Please, claim me now!_

_My eyes felt so heavy, lidded with want, yet my body was surging with energy. I grasped my love's head and fisted his golden hair in my fingers, pulling his head down to mine and kissed him with lustful hunger. He was so beautiful to me, like an angel that was tossed into Hell and defied Enma himself to survive and live on, crushed the Devil beneath his power and courage just to see the light of day. I was awed when I first saw the conflicts he had endured and experienced. I knew without a second thought that I had developed feelings for him, but in my lack of hope and confidence, it seemed only to be a fleeting wish and a wistful fantasy. _

_But my hopes were kindled like a bonfire when I continued to watch him from afar. His struggles and efforts were enough to give me strength and keep my hopes alive. And I knew then, what I know now, is that I love him._

_I wanted so desperately to ease his suffering and give him comfort, but in reality, I was the one that probably needed it the most. I felt ashamed at myself for seeing how weak I really was, but then he came to me like a gift from Kami and embraced me within his comfort. I felt so unworthy, so undeserving of his kindness, but he told me to cry all I wanted, tell him of all my troubles and he would listen with heart-felt rapture and attention._

_He knew. He knew of my own suffering from my own family, but how I will probably never know. In the long run, I don't think it matters anymore. He was here. We were here. He was kissing me. He was making love to me. WITH me. _

_We were with each other. We had each other, and that's all that I could ever want. My vision blurred and liquid fire was going to spring forth from my body, just as my lover above was ready to release his essence into me. His stormy blue eyes gazed down into mine and he whispered in my ear: _

_"I love you, Hinata-chan."_

_His words were the final stepping stone I needed and I found my vision blinded by an endless white and I was in the very heavens themselves when I screamed my last cry of exstacy._

_"NARUTO-KUN!"_

* * *

Hinata shot up from her bed, panting fervorently as she had recalled her very vivid dream. Her cheeks were flushed and her clothes where soaked with sweat, as well as her arousal. Her clothes were not the only things soaked either. Her futon was completely damp from perspiration. 

Hinata didn't have time to dwell on the issue of embarrassment and mortification she felt when seeing the result of her...pleasant dream, because footsteps were heard approaching her door at a near frantic rate which made Hinata panic, desperate in hopes of no one seeing the mess she made of her futon. No time left. She heaved the futon as quickly as she could and stuffed it in her closet, locking it after successfully managing to close the closet door.

"Hinata-Ojou-sama!", cried a frantic maid after bursting into Hinata's room, "What's wrong?! I heard you scream for someone! Are you alright?! You're not harmed, are you?! Why are your clothes so damp? You don't have a fever, do you?!"

Hinata only blushed and vigorously shook her head while her hands clasped themselves together in front of her chest, a nervous habit of hers she has when nervous in the presence of strangers, or unfamiliar people. She couldn't tell her family's maid of her erotic dream from last night, or else she would either die of embarrassment or mortification of her family's disgusted opinion of her character they would judge her as, since she was seen as only a mockery to her clan. Further shame meant possibly punishment in regards to the clan's traditions to discourage sexual tendencies for Hyuuga children and teenagers, since the clan believed any sexual thoughts or practices distracted them from training to perfect themselves in combat and use of their clan's Taijutsu; the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). Her only option was to lie. Which she hated to do.

"I-I'm fine", Hinata stuttered, "I-I only had a...s-scary dream...don't worry. I'm not harmed. Really."

The maid said nothing and nodded, as she had seen Hinata's shyness for herself many times before and thought nothing of it. Not even the scarlet blush that encompassed her face from her hair roots to her throat. It was then that the maid did a double-take in seeing Hinata's appearance. It was to say the least, quite suggestive: A dark blue tank-top which left little to the imagination, barely even managing to conceal her rather voluptuous cleavage or her flat belly. The pink shorts she wore also were so short, they could deemed as boxers instead were it not for the material being so rough in comparison. And they did nothing to hide Hinata's toned, smooth and shapely legs.

The maid suddenly gave a Cheshire cat grin she tried to hide behind her hand, though that certainly didn't keep Hinata from noticing, which made her blush darken even more and attempt to cover herself as modestly as possible.

"My, my, Hinata-ojou-sama; you're certainly the most lucky girl with puberty benefits, aren't you?", the maid teased. "Why, I'm surprised your not beating the boys away with a stick having such a beautiful figure." The maid sighed dejectedly. "I wish I had a figure like yours when I was younger. I'd have a plethora of men to choose from. Oh, well. Not every woman can be a goddess incarnate."

Hinata was blushing after the maid's generous comments, but nodded with a smile after imagining her Naruto-kun opening his arms to her if he saw her figure. She suddenly shook her head furiously to clear those thoughts away. Naruto wasn't so shallow as to have a girl simply for her figure. He seemed too...emotionally deep to consider such an option.

Still, a little hope and few fantasies kept her at bay for the moment and she trusted herself to stay strong to win the boy of her dreams. She just had to wait and have strength for when the time comes.

_'Naruto-kun...I swear I will be your one and only girl. And neither of us will ever be alone again. I swear it.'_

* * *

Currently, the escorting Team 7 and Tazuna were on trail to the Land of Waves and Sakura had the "brilliant" idea of asking the bridge builder Tazuna questions that seemed stupid to say the least. Like whether or not the Land of Waves had any shinobi or why she had never really heard much from the mysterious country. Sasuke was musing with himself by remaining silent as the graves, ignoring Sakura's voice as much as possible. Kakashi had slipped into the conversation between Tazuna and Sakura to give any small answers that had seemed to be unanswerable while Naruto looked to be daydreaming. 

It was, of course, not the case of daydreaming, but his attempt to contact his resident demon, Kyuubi. His efforts seemed to have been in vain since he could neither feel any connection as before nor hear the demon's voice. Although Naruto had wanted to speak with the Kyuubi many times during the last two months, his attempts then were futile. He just couldn't seem to contact the demon for some reason. Maybe only the Kyuubi could establish the contact between Naruto and himself? It seemed plausible after all. Not having any knowledge of the beast inside of his body must of given him an inability to reach the demon. That meant he had to wait until the Kyuubi himself decided to contact the blond shinobi. The only question that plagued Naruto's mind was _when_?

A sudden pulling sensation in his conscious snapped his mind away from his concentration. His vision was dimming and shaping, contracting into something else of a different scenery and image. When his vision had cleared, he panicked as he found himself not on the ground, but in the tree tops, sprinting through the foliage like a hurricane.

_The wind rushed past his face like a zephyr, almost tearing at his skin with the speed he was achieving. Naruto felt like he was the one moving, but he had no control, no capability to move on his own accord. He was trapped within dream now: All he could do was watch what awaited him at the end of this vision, whatever it may have been._

_He was reaching even faster speeds now, the wind not even effecting him or even touching him. He was nearing his destination. Whatever it was, it was coming closer and closer, his strides now almost impossibly graceful leaps. A feeling of both dread and phantom rage coursed through his veins like rushing rivers. A crimson mist-like energy covered his vision as he drew closer, but completely disregarded it as his sights settled on the scene in front of him._

_A temple...perhaps a castle...was before him. It was easily Fifty feet high and over Two hundred in length, made by the most exquisite polished wood Naruto had ever seen. A long house which had over one hundred rooms at minimum. The tiled roofs and arching corner ends told more than enough that the traditional mega structure was built for a king or royalty. Rice paper doors framed by wood were sectioned away from one another in perfect symmetry, spaced apart with professional measure. The building had Three levels, One floor per level, perhaps Forty or more rooms within each floor. Only the Third floor had windows. And only One window was lit by a lantern. An ominous shadow was seen moving across the walls of the room, screams followed by the shadow's movement with the flicker of the lantern's light. Naruto immediately felt a piercing pain of dread fill inside of him as he unwillingly drew closer to the window, leaping off his branch perch and landed on the tiled roof outside the window. What he saw inside horrified him to shock._

_An unknown man, skin paler than the moon with long, oily black hair was violating a woman on the titami mat floor, stabbing her belly with a double-edged strait sword as he continued to thrust himself into her. The woman had red hair and her red kimono was ripped completely, the few pieces of cloth on her were soaked with blood that spurted from her shoulders, belly, legs, and her violated womanhood. Her screams of pain were muffled by a gag around her mouth._

_Rage flared inside of Naruto and his phantom self watching all this happening before his eyes. With a feral, beastly roar, he lunged at the unknown man, aiming to rip the sodomite into pieces and burning his remains to ashes. A wailing scream pierced his ear drums and he roared once again for vengeance._

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Naruto heard the scream, but he was no longer in a dreamscape. He was back to his conscious self. And hatred brimmed inside his veins after recalling what he had witnessed. Natural bloodlust followed.

**"Uuraaaggghhh!"**, Naruto roared, his hands shooting behind him and unconsciously grasping two metal-covered appendages, his fingers piercing into the metal with remarkable strength.

The two Kiri (Mist) Shinobi had intended to kill off the members of Team 7 one by one, starting with the grey haired man and had ripped him to pieces with minimal effort after the group had passed a stray puddle of water. The said puddle had been the hiding spot for the gauntlet users to wait for their prey. Now it seems they were at the disadvantage with their choice weapons reduced to useless pieces of bent metal. And the blonde's grip on the gauntlets was tightening, while the nins themselves were unable to move with their arms grasped in an unyielding grip.

Naruto didn't bother to spare a moment for either of the two shinobi. His killing intent was enough to paralyze the duo in their tracks, and he intended to kill them without mercy! Naruto only gave one of the shinobi a passing glance before he twisted the grasped appendage with deft and proficiently cruel speed, taking great satisfaction in hearing the bones snapping multiple times in rapid succession, the force behind the maneuver sending the shinobi spiraling and flying like a rag doll into a near-by tree where his neck and spine crushed upon impact, as well as the tree splintering under the force of the impact. The last passing thought that went through the shinobi's mind was the dread he felt after he had seen the blond Genin's crimson, blood-red eyes before his vision turned black and his heart had stopped pulsing.

Naruto didn't give his former kill a second thought when he turned his sights on the last shinobi in his grasp. This one wore a black cloak that covered the greater portion of his body and had a strange mask covering his mouth and a hetai-ate with horns welded onto it. His hair was an oily black, just like the sodomite that he had just seen violating that woman. Renewed rage surged through his limbs and delivered a bone-crushing kick into the side of the nin's jaw before the nin could even manage a counter.

Like his partner, he too collided painfully hard into a tree just next to his dead comrade. Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) immediately as the nin slid down the tree trunk and had the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) transform into a fuma shuriken less than an instant after being summoned, grasping his new weapon and launched it with wind-cutting speed toward his prey. The shuriken struck home, embedding itself through the nin's uncovered arm and pinned the shinobi to the tree. The Kiri Nin couldn't even give a grunt in acknowledgement to his new injury as he had been rendered unconscious upon earlier impact. Naruto's eyes sharpened impossibly precise and bounded for the pinned shinobi, pulling back his fist with full intent on crushing the nin's head upon striking him. He gave a feral roar and released his strike!

His fist had missed its mark by an inch's breadth, shattering the trunk of the tree as two powerful arms strained in restraining the blond from executing the finishing blow, wrapping from under his arms to around his neck. The person possessing the straining limbs was non other than Kakashi, having managed to stop his student from killing the last enemy after he had regrouped from using his Kawamari (Replacement) to escape the Kiri Nin duo's ambush strike. He was currently having difficulty in keeping his blond soldier still, his strength was astounding for a Genin! It was taking nearly all his strength to hold him off from finishing his kill.

"Naruto! Calm down. It's over; they're dealt with!...Grr... Damn it! Snap out of it, Uzumaki!" Naruto had ignored all his sensei's pleas and continued to struggle, eyeing the Kiri Nin with hateful, killing intent.

Sasuke had joined in attempting to restrain his teammate, after he snapped himself out of shock from the merciless display of cruelty his teammate had shown, seeing as Kakashi was having great trouble in handling his hold. Sakura had declined in assisting restraining her blond team member, seeing as he looked ready to kill anyone within an arm's reach, she preferred not to take unnecessary risks. Sasuke and Kakashi had accepted her excuse as a reasonable point and tried to get Naruto calm enough so to not have unneeded deaths or injuries. Naruto's struggles began to strengthen.

Sasuke had decided to take the initiative, releasing his hold on the blonde's arm, turning his front, and staring strait into Naruto's crimson, black-slitted eyes and back-handed him, hoping the shock from the strike would snap him out of his rage-induced state.

Naruto blinked, once, twice, shock registering on his face from the smack he recieved, then his eyes changed back to their deep blue and his struggles began to cease. Kakashi had felt the young shinobi slack his posture and reluctantly released his hold to allow Naruto to move. Kakashi gave Sasuke a thankful look and stepped away from the blond.

Immediately after he was released, Naruto felt his stomach knot and convulge from the disgusting recollection of his earlier vision, rushing past Kakashi and Sakura to the road edge and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, vomiting violently and emptying his stomach of all it's contents, filling his mouth with a bile taste. Kakashi and Sasuke rushed to his side to see what the problem was, but Naruto held up a hand to halt their advance, which they did reluctantly.

"It-it's all right", Naruto gasped, "Just a little...too much adrenaline went through me too quickly...kinda had convulsion sickness...don't worry, I'll live. Thanks for the concern, by the way. And...thank you for snapping me out my enraged state, Sasuke. I appreciate it."

Sasuke only gave a small nod, still too shocked from witnessing the blond's monstrous show of aggression and strength. It almost seemed inhuman to him. Even more shocking was his teammate's beastly appearance: Crimson red eyes, elongated canine fangs with teeth bared, his whisker marks deepening 'til they had almost bled...He decided to drop the issue for the time being and strolled back to his post next to Tazuna when Naruto's voice suddenly called out:

"Who is after you and would want to kill you, Tazuna-san?"

Sakura and Tazuna stiffened completely after registering Naruto's questioning words, they being exactly what Kakashi had intended to ask the bridge builder but was beaten to the punch before he could voice his statement, and Sasuke eyed his teammate with a somewhat knowing look, his thoughts perhaps mirroring the blonde's. Naruto had arisen from the ground and eyed the old man with a suspicious gaze, silently commanding him to tell him the truth.

Even if Naruto wasn't a genius like Shikamaru or Sasuke, he had enough intelligence to understand mission affairs and proceedings. None of Team 7's members had ever, for the course of the two months being formed, stepped outside of the village gates, mush less trekked as far as to the Land of Waves, where the Nin duo had come from. Only Tazuna had. And it was rather simple now that the two harmless nins had attacked, add the fact that only Tazuna amongst them had come from Wave Country, like the Kiri Nins, told more than enough that _he_ was the target of this attempted ambush. The only reason Naruto saw why the Nin duo had attacked the members from Team 7 first was to ensure they were uninterrupted.

"Talk old man. I won't wait forever. Now!"

Tazuna looked from side to side, desperate to avoid revealing the truth of his deception and avoiding trouble with offending possibly highly skilled shinobi that would probably harm him for lying, but Naruto's gaze left no room for option or negotiation, so he resigned to the inevitable and told the eager-listening Team 7.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything you need to know. It all started about two or three years ago..."

* * *

Suffice to say, the traveling group had become increasingly cautious along their journey to Wave country after hearing of a major business man by the name of Gatou had gained complete control of the country's trade industry and has kept the land in a state of poverty. Because of this, Tazuna had been given a project of building a bridge in his village to allow trade to go by land and not by water transport where Gatou has full control over. 

In response to the possible threat of his business declining, Gatou had hired Nukenin (Renegade Shinobi) to kill off the bridge builder, as told from the Kiri Nin after he had regained consciousness, who was one of the Demon Brothers; Chunin-ranked assassins for hire...or rather, ex-Demon Brothers, with one of them now dead. After he had disclosed the information regarding his hire, he was left tied to a tree for the Kiri Ryounin (Hunter Shinobi) to handle.

Kakashi had told his team and Tazuna that the mission was far above C-rank, border-lining a B or A-rank assignment with the danger of attacking shinobi, Tazuna would have to pay the fee for the mission difficulty and dangers, add to the fact an even stronger shinobi could attack at any given time meant no one could afford to be distracted of occupied with anything else but awareness. Tazuna had agreed to pay the fee once the bridge was finished and he and the rest of his village could circulate trade once again.

Far more alert and ready for attack, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto covered Tazuna from the front with Kakashi in the back incase of another ambush, forming a "diamond-shape" defense around the bridge builder. They had been walking for about a half hour after they had been carried across the river to Tazuna's village by boat where they had also seen a glimpse of Tazuna's near-completed massive bridge thanks to a boat's man by the name of Kaji, who was a friend to Tazuna. They had been sitting in Kaji's boat for the better part of an hour with the engine off to prevent being noticed as they skimmed through the tunnel drain that lead into a lake expanse with mangrove trees. Another few minutes went by as they passed various half-hazardly built houses situated onto peirs above the water, and docked onto a peir where they gave small nods in gratitude and walked off of the boat onto dry land as Kaji sped away.

No one spoke, feeling far too tense for idle chit-chat or conversation. Especially after seeing how aggressive and blood thirsty Naruto could become when in the face of enemies. The said blond-haired Genin was very distraught as well, his mind feeling as if it were forever plagued and infected like a virus from the vision he had witnessed, seeing a woman raped and tortured so savagely by that sodomite it made his stomach tighten with disgust. The word "rape" alone left a horrible taste in his mouth. He'd give anything at that moment to make him forget what he had seen, but it was a fleeting hope that he knew that would never be granted.

A sudden rustle from some near-by bushes alerted the group and Sasuke had released a volley of shuriken instantly, aiming to kill what -or whom- ever had occupied that bush. Silence greeted the young Uchiha's attack and everyone began to feel pensive and anxious, wondering if or when they would be attacked. "What do think that was, Sasuke?", Naruto asked behind the prodigy.

"...Nothing."

Kakashi was beginning to become nervous himself, surveying his student's worry and tension which was almost palpable. If things continued like this, the young Genins won't even manage to sleep and recuperate-

Another rustle of leaves, followed by the whistle of a flying weapon alerted Kakashi before it did his students. He swiveled his head to look toward an on-coming, large sword, easily capable of severing all those in it's path in half. He acted quickly.

"GET DOWN, EVERYONE!"

Everyone followed Kakashi's advice, pulling themselves to the ground just as the massive sword passed overhead by mere centimeters. The weapon halted in it's air-borne flight when embedding itself deep into a tree trunk.

Kakashi panned to the now immobile weapon and narrowed his visable eye when seeing the sword owner standing on the weapon handle.

It was a tall, muscular man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his head and face, a hetai-ate strapped to the top-left of his head at an awkward angle. The man's hair was a dark black, spiky much like Naruto's, and had thin, red eyes with no eye-brows. He wore only long pants with horizontal stripes and tight, camouflage-colored arm and leg warmers, his shirt being absent and showing off his hard trained and rippling muscle with a thick, single-looping sheath harness that went around his neck, a square buckle holding the loop with the main strap. It didn't take Kakashi long to recognize who it was.

Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Oni -the Demon of Hidden Mist-. A Jounin ranked Nukenin of Kirigakure no Sato.

_This isn't good_, Kakashi thought, _If he's as good as I've heard, then I'm in for one hell of a fight. I just hope Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are able to defend Tazuna while I handle this guy._

"Everyone, take positions around Tazuna and defend him until I'm through with this guy!" He paused, taking his hetai-ate and lifting it up, revealing a vertical scar that ran over his eyebrow down to his cheek. Even more shocking that was revieled was the eye itself: A bright red iris, within which floated three black symbols shaped like commas. "This is my fight!"

The sight had the young Genins mesmerized with awe and confusion. Sasuke knew more than enough, being from the Uchiha clan, that no one he knew had ever given something as valuable as a Sharingan (Mirror-Wheele Eye) unless it was long before his time, but thought better to ignore it for the time being until they were all out of danger. Naruto and Sakura had similar thoughts.

Zabuza, too, had heard much about Kakashi, the "Copy Nin" he is called for having copied over a thousand Jutsus with his unnatural eye. To Zabuza, this was like a one-chance opportunity to fight a Jounin of such renown, it was impossible to resist.

"To face the Sharingan so early in our fight...'tis an honor", said Zabuza, his voice raspy and vicious like a rumble, "I guess I'll have to kill you and your brats before I handle the old man." Tazuna audibly gulped catching this, "But know one thing, Kakashi...", he paused, gripping his sword handle and crouching in prep to jump, "It will do you no good!"

He leapt, vanishing into a blur with his no-dachi (Cleaving Sword) and landed on the water surface of a small lake near-by, his weapon strapped to his back, one hand in a "silence" gesture whilst the other pointed to the heavens. Water rippled and danced around his tense form, energy slowly gathering to do his bidding.

Kakashi eyed Zabuza warily, looking for any weakness to exploit. He found none. A mist began to form from the lake and plunged the area into a field of an intensely thick fog, limiting the image of his form and he disappeared, leaving only a single message:

"Welcome to my art; Ninpo:Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja art: Art of the Hidden Mist)!"

Moments passed like hours, leaving Team 7 and Tazuna shaking in fear. Before long, Kakashi sensed a chakra signature and formed the "Goat" seal, his Sharingan eye commas spinning like a wheel. Killing intent was felt by everyone, especially Sasuke, as he was very familiar with what killing intent felt like from the incident of his clan's genocide, thoughts of hopelessness dancing through his mind. Beside him, Naruto had grown impatient, growling feraly which alerted his teammates.

_I've had enough of this!_, he mentally growled, _If this guy's going to kill us, he should just do it and not stall! What is he waiting for, anywa-_

His eyes widened instantly, realizing too late Zabuza's intentions when he sensed the said Nin landing in the center of their defense, poised and ready for the killing blow. Tazuna was now completely vulnerable and open for attack!

_No time for a warning call!, _Naruto thought frantically,_ I'll have to pull them all away before Zabuza cuts them all in half! Please be fast enough! _He crossed his forefingers instantly, voicing his prized Jutsu:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three Bunshins were summoned within the blink of an eye, grasping the collars of his teammates and Tazuna before any were able to sense Zabuza's position and hurled them to a safer distance, the Bunshins taking the blow and severing in half at the waist from Zabuza's massive blade, exploding into smoke and dust.

Naruto hadn't been so lucky. Zabuza's weapon had struck him clear across his chest, cutting upward and severing his collar bone through his tough cloths and armor easily. The force behind the blow sent him flying backward and impacted with a tree, knocking the breath from his lungs. By then, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna had regained their balance from their short flight and Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza in the sturnum, the latter's body dispersing into water and Kakashi getting cut in half from another Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone). He too had been a Mizu Bunshin and the actual Jounins had leapt away to take their battle elsewhere. When the rookies had looked back to their teammate, Sasuke and Sakura rushed to aid Naruto, but Naruto stopped them.

"Forget me for now!", he yelled to them, "Protect Tazuna and watch for Zabuza! I'm going to help Kakashi handle the sucker!" And in a flash, he leapt to join the battle of the Jounins, ignoring the searing pain in his upper right chest, and unaware of his wound already healed.

After landing on the water surface, Kakashi was now engaged in a furious battle of Jutsus with the Nukenin, sprinting in circles and zig-zag formations. Zabuza launched a water dragon and Kakashi copied the Jutsu perfectly, making his attack clash with his opponent's, both water dragons bursting into an explosion of their element. This had continued for untold minutes. While Zabuza would unleash one Suiton (Water Element) Jutsu, Kakashi would mirror it with his Sharingan and cancel out the initial attack, but they were only temporary accomplishments as he continued. His chakra reserves were diminishing rapidly with using his unnatural eye and executing the various Jutsus Zabuza continued to use. Things were beginning to wane in his favor. 

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shuriken Shadow Clone)!"

Surprised by the new voice's interruption, Zabuza had no time to dwell on it as a single shuriken came speeding toward him, multiplying by the numbers and formed a wall of shurikens. Dozens were now coming and there were no gaps or spaces between the flying weapons to evade them. He had to defend. Zabuza gripped his sword handle and placed his massive blade vertical to himself to shield his body from the volley of throwing weapons. They bounced off harmlessly, and he chuckling in amusement to the brat's useless parlor trick-

A sudden pain erupted in his exposed ribs, cracks heard and felt like claps of thunder in his ears. Looking down, he saw the orange-clothed brat with his fist buried into his side, the Genin's face contorted into a grimacing sneer. Rage flared inside of Zabuza, shame in allowing a mere Genin to injure him in the heat of battle. Releasing his blade handle, he back-handed Naruto across the face too quickly for the Genin to defend, sending the young shinobi flying into the lake, as Naruto once again unable to avoid the blow.

Zabuza had no time to gloat about his partial victory before Kakashi had came in and began attacking him, slashing at him with a kunai in both hands. Zabuza leapt away to make some distance and executed over a dozen hand seals, ending with the "Bird" seal. Water circulated and danced around his form in dome-like manner, forming into a dragon and launching strait toward Kakashi., who had managed to copy Zabuza's Jutsu and launched it to cancle out the attack. Both water dragons clashed and broke apart upon impact, Zabuza already executing new hand seals, and Kakashi mirroring his movements once more. Zabuza began to become frustrated and stalls slightly.

That was all that Kakashi needed, finishing the Jutsu before Zabuza could recover his ground.

"Suiton: Daibakuha (Water Element: Waterfall explosion)!"

Water rippled around Kakashi's body, forming into a perfect sphere and was launched with explosive force into a tornado of water directly for Zabuza. The Nukenin had no time to evade and was swept into the inescapable tide's force, slamming into a tree. Kakashi hadn't even given his opponent a chance to twitch before he launched several kunai into Zabuza's arms and legs, leaving them unusable and him crippled for the moment. Kakashi landed on a branch perch, looking down at Zabuza's form coldly. Zabuza looked up to Kakashi, fear marking his once vicious features.

"How...? Can you see the future?", Zabuza asked fearfully. Kakashi only answered in a cold voice.

"I foresee...your death!"

Before either could blink, two long needles flew from a stray tree-top and pierced through Zabuza's neck, shock registering on his face before he fell to the ground like a splintering giant oak.

"Heh!...Your prediction came true." Kakashi panned his sights to the source of the voice. He saw a strange clothed shinobi.

The shinobi had black hair, tied in a bun fashion with stray strands fluttering in the breeze. The Nin wore a white, ghoulish mask with narrow eye slits and curving red designs under the eye slits, a black top robe over a brown, long-sleeve shirt with matching shorts reaching to the knees and a long brown sash around the waist. A Ryounin (Huner Shinobi). The shinobi's stance was calm, relaxed, but it held an edge of preparation should the moment come. This was a shinobi with extensive experience. Based on the cloths and slender frame, it was difficult to determine the shinobi's gender. The unknown shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared next to Zabuza's body, after Kakashi had done a initial check for a pulse, to which he found none.

While the Ryounin inspected the seemingly lifeless body, Naruto had been lying in wait within the waters, waiting for the moment when his help would be needed. He had remained in the water even as the Ryounin had made his/her appearance. Naruto had been impressed with the skill the unknown shinobi had displayed using those needles in killing the Nukenin, but something wasn't right. Why use needles to kill your target if a kunai could cut through major arteries and muscle much more efficiently? Either this one was completely confident in using his/her skills or...

When Naruto had seen the Ryounin heft Zabuza's body by the arm, he knew something wasn't right. This unknown shinobi didn't have the physical frame strength to handle carrying a body that heavy unless for a short distance. Shinobi only required to take heads and hands to verify their kills. That left only one conclusion, coupled with the mystery of the needles in Zabuza's neck: Zabuza was still alive and the Nin was going to take him elsewhere to recover. Naruto jumped out of the water frantically, sprinting with maddening excess toward his sensei in effort to stop the Ryounin in time. He wasn't fast enough.

"KAKASHI", he screamed to his sensei, "STOP THAT HUNTER! QUICKLY! HE'S TAKING ZABUZA AWAY TO HAVE HIM RECOVER!"

It was a futile effort. The Ryounin had already disappeared into a swirl of leaves, taking with him/her Zabuza's form and leaving not a trace.

Naruto had stopped abruptly and panted, exhausted from his injuries and sprinting. He gave a single glance to his sensei and his vision began to turn black as he fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna had came running and rushed to him and the now unconscious Kakashi, deprived of chakra to keep him standing. The last passing thought that went through his mind was the hope he wouldn't see that dreaded scene of that woman being raped before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The Ryounin had finally managed to heft Zabuza's body into a clearing within the forest a great distance away from the battle field for the nin to operate. It seemed he/she didn't have to, because the Nukenin had regained consciousness and growled with a groggy exhale, pulling himself up and cracking his neck to ease some of the aches. The Ryounin had stopped sorting through his/her equipment and knelt next to Zabuza's side like an obedient servant, awaiting it's next order. 

"Are you alright, Zabuza-sama?", came the soft, feminine reply from the Ryounin. Zabuza groaned and gripped one of the needles in his neck and pulled it out almost savagely, the Ryounin's hand darting to his/her master's hand that grasped the needle in an effort to halt his actions.

"Please Zabuza-sama! Any which way you pull them and you could truly kill yourself. The fact that your concious after I put you in that near-death state in only hours is a testament to your strength in recovery, but don't make such reckless actions. You're not invincible."

Zabuza only gave a chuckle in reply to his servant's warning. He threw the needle away carelessly and gave his servant a curt look of displeasure, seeing that ghoulish white mask that almost never left the face of its wearer.

"Remove that mask already, Haku. You know how I detest looking at it. And besides, no one can see your face out here."

Slowly, Haku did as asked and pulled the mask away, revealing a feminine face with snow white skin, full lips, long lashes and dark almond eyes. Beautiful would be the only word that could describe the shinobi's facial features. Haku gave small smile to her master seeing Zabuza raise an eye brow to seeing her appearance. It still baffled him seeing someone that looked so innocent be in actuality so deadly and merciless.

His thoughts veered to recalling the events of his battle with Kakashi and the orange-clothed brat who's name he didn't know. Gingerly he touched his throbbing ribs and winced with a grimace. They were definitely broken and would take time healing, even with his servant, Haku, tending to his wounds. Even worse is that once his servant puts him in a death-like state, it takes over a week or more to fully recover his full strength.

"Let's head back to home base, Haku!", Zabuza ordered. Haku gave a quick nod and hefted her master over her shoulder and disappeared once again in a tornado of swirling leaves, leaving nothing to trace or track as the fog lifted from the area.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm sorry for all the chapter changes I've been doing, but I can't help being a perfectionist when I can. Hopefully I'll learn to do better as my story progresses. And thank you all for reviewing my story. It makes me happy that my efforts are appreciated by the masses that fell in love with fanfiction as much as I have. Read and Review y'all, and I'll update soon with a suprise chapter that you have been holding your breaths for.


	6. Ch 6:Relinquishment

Finally, it's the 6th chapter y'all have been waiting for! Sorry for the wait, but I was getting my new story; Without a Home: Tale of the Red Fox running with good start, but I've also been having a lot of writters block, so sorry about that. It's coming along increadibly well, but that's if you're interested in that instead of my fanfic here. I've gotten quite a few reviews questioning (or guessing assumptions) of Naruto's dreams being from Kyuubi, but to be honest, I won't divulge it here, you'll have to read the chapter for yourself.

Also, if anyone's curious why I mention Sakura weak is that she isn't REALLY weak, only weak in comparison to Naruto himself. The reason he really hates her will be mentioned in this chapter also, so you'll have to read it. Suggestions about Haku? Let's be realistic: It's my fic, so only my imagonation will tell, so let the suspense build within yourselves. But, that doesn't mean that you're off target. (Here's a little info you might like: Haku won't die! There! I said it!!)

That's all, so on with the fic!

**Disclamer; I don't own Naruto or it's characters; only the plot, the OC's and the original Jutsus.**

**Kyuubi Speaking**  
_**Kyuubi Thinking**_  
Text  
"Words"  
_Thoughts/Dreams  
"Words in Mind/Dream-state"_  
"Jutsus/Techniques"   
**"Summons speaking/Demonic Naruto"**  
(Translation)

* * *

Like an aimless piece of driftwood, Naruto floated above the thick water's surface of Kyuubi's chamber , just a reach away from the iron barred doors of the demon's prison doors and aloof from consciousness, Kyuubi looking down on his incapacitated vessel with a wondering gaze. Kyuubi had seen the young shinobi drift into his chamber over an hour ago to the time within his vessel's mind, and it was beginning to unnerve and unsettle the beast. Surely his kit could regain consciousness while inside his mind? Guilt suddenly washed over him as he remembered the horrible nightmarish memory his kit had witnessed. Shame filled the nine tailed beast knowing the sole root of the events that had passed and he had been the sole part of the kit's suffering. There was no excuse he could offer that justified it. 

The Kyuubi attempted to concentrate his senses for feeling his vessel's energy. He found very little; too little to notice unless one were to focus intently for his chakra signature. Why did the kit have so little chakra after such a brief battle with the Nukenin (Missing-Nin)? He hadn't used any taxing Jutsus, and he couldn't have fallen unconscious from injury: Only a single cut and a blow to the cheek. And even then, they had healed impossibly fast and-

Kyuubi paused, looking more closely to where his vessel was cut across his clavicle. The cloth was evidently torn, along with the armor, but the skin and bone seemed to have been untouched and all traces of injury was non-existent. That didn't make sense. Kyuubi had felt the blow himself when his kit was injured. Could it have been something else that healed his kit if _his_ energy hadn't? Curious, Kyuubi concentrated his energy and contracted his eyes, awakening his demonic Doujutsu (Eye Technique) to look deeper in his kit to see anything he could have overlooked that may have contributed to this phenomenon.

Deeper and deeper the Kyuubi's Youkaigan (Phantom Eye) searched through the recesses of his vessel's body, from his muscles to his organs, his bones to his sinew, his nerves to finally his cells. Nothing abnormal was noticed in his vessel's _physical_ body...But what of his Keirakukei (Chakra Coils) and his Hachimontonko no Tainaimon (Eight Celestial Gates)? Curious once more, Kyuubi looked into the system that drove and regulated the kit's chakra. What he found was astounding! It was expected, with his sealing in his vessel's body, that the Keirakukei would expand and be larger than average coils, but that wasn't what earned the demon's marvel. It was the energy itself. Normal chakra was a clear, light blue; almost white and shimmering transparent. This was vastly different.

It was a sapphire blue.

The energy was denser, more potent than normal chakra, but even more alarming was that the chakra was able to regenerate itself and damaged tissue. Naruto's cells were pulsing with the blue chakra, healing and destroying any alien microbes that entered his system and restoring marred flesh. That's why his kit had managed to heal himself without his chakra! But how could the blond have a Kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit) when no one in the kit's family had the blood limit themselves? The Kyuubi looked deeper to the Eight Inner Gates. Everything finally made sense to him once he had found them. The gates themselves were the reason for the new blood limit that awakened his kit's new skill.

Kyuubi remembered the night almost five years ago when his kit had killed those Chuunin in his blood-lust, forcively drawing the demonic chakra from the demon's recesses to become a feral juggernaut. It seems that neither knew or could have been aware of the Kyumon (Rest Gate) and Shomon (View Gate) from rupturing slightly and bleeding into the chakra coils, slowly changing the chakra into a more potent energy. The gate's rupture means the Kyuubi could change the kit's body in any manner with almost any genetic skill. He could give his vessel a blood limit himself! With these gates still bleeding reserved chakra, the Kyuubi could actually give his kit more than one ability!

The kit's new chakra also explained why his energy was so unnoticeable. The chakra concealed itself within the very cells and laid dormant inside them, suppressed by the kit's bodily immunities fighting against it, but had been awakened as a result of the kit forcibly drawing his chakra yet again, bringing it forth from its recesses through his rage. That was also the reason his kit had fell unconscious, because his body became imbalanced due to the new chakra fighting against the kit's natural chakra for dominance in the body. That meant also that, since the energy was more powerful than regular chakra, his kit had the stamina to match a Jounin, if not greater if it were harness and controlled. He and his kit were going to be very busy training to control his new found power. Unconsciously, a sly grin cracked on his lips while his thoughts swam with possibilities to make his kit stronger than ever. But first...

**I give you this gift, as a token for all you have accomplished and overcome, as well as it will serve to help you greatly in the near future. Be greatful, kit. I have only given such gifts to one other person in this world, so take pride that you have earned this above so many others.**

With a rippling rumble of Kyuubi's purr that reverberated through his massive chest, Naruto stirred slightly as the demon's crimson chakra slipped through the bars of his cage and slowly engulfed Naruto's form in a misma of solid energy like molten rock, glowing with ominous power that begged to throw caution into the void. It's progress was agonizingly slow, as if something held it back to refrain it's task. When the demonic chakra had completely swallowed Naruto's body, the energy suddenly pulsed violently, forcing Naruto's back to arch painfully from the sudden powerful pulse. A gasp escaped his throat as his body changed at an alarming rate.

His canines elongated into fangs which grew to a whole inch from his lips, his whisker-scars deepened until they bled, his ears tipping slightly at the curve of the top ear, and when his eyes opened from the shock of the pain, they revealed sharp, black-slitted, crimson-red eyes of a demon. His finger-nails lengthened, hardened and sharpened into lethal cutting claws able to rip apart even the toughest hide of flesh, and his muscles convulsed and stretched with agonizing strain as the chakra continued to coarse through the blonde's body. Tendrils of new, vein-like chakra coils snaked through his limbs over his muscles throughout his body and his bones solidified into dense, steel-hard frames. When he had finished his demonic transformation, he stood himself up on unsteady legs and looked about his surroundings with lost recognition seeing the familiar barred doors of Kyuubi's cage and the fox himself.

_"W-where...? K-Kyuubi? What happened?"_ He looked down at his hands in horror at his onyx colored claws and frantically groped his cheeks, feeling his scars that deepened into his cheeks, and touching his elongated fangs. He looked down at the surface of the flooding water and saw his feral reflection with agape astonishment. _"What's happened to me?!"_

The Kyuubi didn't answer him, only pushing his vessel away by the force of the water's ripple caused from his rumble, and Naruto was unable to fight it; both physically exhausted from the sudden transformation and the shock from the experience itself. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't even call out to the beast before the cavern vanished from view and the edge of his vision was darkening, growing until his vision was completely obscured and he could see nothing more.

* * *

Blinding light invaded Naruto's vision, obscuring his sight until his perception threatened to overwhelm him. His breaths were gusts of wind to his sensitive ears, and his nose felt as if it were attacking him with thousands of smells at once. Throughout all this, Naruto endured the torment, grimacing all the while until the pain dulled into nothing but a slight throb to his senses. He dared to peek through his eye-lids and sighed in relief as the light was no longer blinding, but shunned that aside remembering Zabuza was still alive and he needed to tell his team mates to prepare for his return. Feeling his muscles coiled and taught painfully, he dimly noticed the dull light leaking through the square window, meaning sunset was fast approaching. Confused as to his sensitivity to such dim light, he ignored it and slipped out of his futon, gazing for a short while at the interior of the small cottage room he was in, which he didn't recognize, and made his way out the door and down the stairs into the main room, but stopped just short of it when his new accute hearing caught word of the conversation inside. 

"How can Zabuza still be alive?! You checked for yourself and confirmed he was dead!" That voice was definitely Sakura's, and she sounded more distressed than Naruto had ever heard her. After a brief chuckle at her exuberance, he listened again for anything else.

"Usually, Ryounin (Hunter-Nin) destroy bodies on the spot and just take the head to confirm their kills, but our mysterious hunter had taken Zabuza's heavy body with him completely elsewhere where Zabuza could be recovering. Add to the fact that Senbon (Needles) are not very deadly weapons unless used effectively, and hunters can place someone in a comatose state easily since they have an intimate knowledge of the human anatomy. Faking a death would be child's play to them is this regard." That had definitely been Kakashi, same voice and still very knowledgeable despite his irresponsibility. A slight shifting could be heard to the blond Genin. Kakashi was probably resting in a futon.

"What about Naruto? Aren't you going to tell him what you told us?" Naruto knew that was Sasuke, and felt grateful that his closest team mate would still consider him part of the team without reproach, where Sakura disliked him because of what he had done to her in self-defense and Kakashi was most likely assigned with the team to "handle" the Kyuubi vessel should events turn to the worst, which Naruto knew through understanding Kakashi's demeanor and attitude with him from the months past.

"Naruto had actually warned me that this Ryounin was taking Zabuza to recover elsewhere before he had collapsed due to exhaustion. I hadn't been able to persue them because I was too drained of energy. I suspect Naruto already knows. At least Naruto wore his armor underneath his clothes; otherwise Naruto wouldn't be able to use his right arm right now." Perplexed at Kakashi's statement, Naruto touched where Zabuza had cut him and became alarmed when he found neither any wound or discomfort there. Could it have been Kyuubi? "Never mind that for now. We know that Zabuza is still alive and will come back to attack again, but it will take a while for him to recover from his brief death-like state and heal his broken ribs; curtesy of our favorite blond dealing the unseen blow, so we'll have to do some training to prepare for the Nukenin (Missing-Nin) tomorrow when Uzumaki wakes up."

"What happened to him when the Demon Brothers had attempted their ambush?" Naruto instantly paled from Sasuke's sudden question, and started to pray to Kami that Kakashi would keep him from hearing any mention about the Kyuubi. Oblivious to his team mate listening, Sasuke continued his questioning. "He became so blood-thirsty and feral, and his eyes were primal and red. It were as if he had changed into a beast. How is he so physically strong, anyhow? He turned that thick tree into splinters with a single punch! And he was able to subdue you when we first became Team 7 easily. He was only average in class ranking, but his strength and skill obviously beyond a normal Genin's skills. Do you know of anything about him, Kakashi?"

Naruto held his breath nervously as he heard Kakashi remain silent to contemplate how to address the questions thrown to him again and again. After a few minutes, Kakashi answered. "I can't answer all your questions because simply, I'm not really sure. His feral attributes might be the result of a blood limit he possesses, and his strength the result of years of tough training he undertook to make himself stronger. You're right about his skills being above normal, but I never really paid much attention to his grades. Anyone is capable of being a great shinobi, and maybe he held himself back to avoide gaining any attention. You should ask Naruto himself when he wakes up tomorrow and when you three train while I handle guarding Tazuna. I should be able to handle protecting him after a few days of rest. Until then, go get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Deciding it was best to take Kakashi's word and hearing no further questions passed, Naruto silently crept back to the room upstairs and went to sleep in his futon.

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai was an enigmatic woman who was always quick to finalize certain judgments of others when she had scarce personal knowledge or experience with them, and was often cold to some around her when she was often seen as only an object of desire for the majority of the male population in Konoha. But then again, she could only blame herself for making herself as appealing as any kunoichi (Female Shinobi) could be and not look like a prostitute. Long brown curly hair, full lips, perfect skin tone, hypnotizing red eyes with a face of a geisha and body full of curves beneath a form-fitting top-rob of wrappings and fish-net cloth articles that revealed generous portions of skin to the average observer, but in fact meant to allow her full mobility in combat. She had been of Jounin rank for a year at best, still considered "wet behind the ears" in contrast to her comrade piers, thus was often thought of as inexperienced in regards to the demands of being a skillful Jounin, but any who doubt her skills were quickly proven wrong after a display of her skill in Genjutsu (Illusionary Arts). 

And here she was today, watching her Genin team train together in Field 14 among many training logs surrounded by trees. Kurenai noticed with obvious interest as the youngest female of Team 8 blushing more so than normal on an hourly basis, which was almost comical were it not for it distracting her in their sparring sessions and making her falter in combat and pursuit, which in turn earned the young girl feeling mortified afterward. This had continued since three days ago and it seemed to be getting worse. One way or another, she intended to find out what was...driving Hinata's mind to wander. Hinata was currently sparring against Shino while Kiba and Akamaru were training in their paired coordination together when Kurenai whistled a signal to Hinata and Shino to call a halt and gestured Hinata to come over to the red-eyed Jounin. Hinata did, but she certainly took her time while she tried to hide a new blush from covering her face, but her efforts were futile since her face was practically glowing red once she had gotten to her sensei.

Kurenai cleared her throat to make Hinata look at her directly. "I've been noticing that you have seemed...distracted as of late." Hinata squeaked in embarrassment and instinctively curled her hands around her face to hide her blush, but it hadn't worked, and Kurenai pressed on, "While it's not my business to know the private life of my students under normal circumstances, your recent behavior has lead me to do otherwise since your...bouts of blushing have been keeping you from focusing on your tasks and duties. Unless you would prefer not joining your team in missions, I suggest you tell what it is that has been distracting you so much."

Hinata nervously poked her fingers and twiddled her thumbs together out of habited distress but relented knowing that she couldn't keep it a secret forever, and she trusted her sensei to keep what she told her a secret from her family. After gaining some courage at this conclusion, she spoke. "A-ano, Kurenai-sensei...um, that is, well, it happened about three days ago w-when I was d-dreaming..."

Thirty minutes it had taken for Hinata to tell -in _detail-_ her dream and it was perhaps the most embarrassing time for both Kurenai and Hinata. Well, this had certainly been unexpected. Hearing of a girl who had just entered womanhood having...intimate dreams of a crush was not something uncommon, despite that Hinata refused to divulge the identity of her love-interest, but hearing that the Hyuuga heir was actually in _love_ with this person was baffling. Kurenai knew that most of the boys in her class were either too obnoxious and immature or were too impassive to garner much friendly responses, such as the village heart throb (Sasuke) and the ever lazy genius (Shikamaru), so that left very few choices but thought better of delving too deeply into the issue since that seemed like an invasion of personal affairs.

After Kurenai had promised not to speak a word to anyone to quell Hinata's fears and dismissed her to continue her sparring, Kurenai vowed to find out who it was that stole her student's heart.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the real world, silently thanking Kami that his senses were no longer attacking him with overwhelming sensitivity as before. He threw aside the cover of his futon and walked out the room, just as he heard Sasuke come out of the bathroom after answering the call of nature. The Uchiha gave Naruto a small nod of acknowledgement and the two went downstairs for a morning meal. Sakura and Kakashi were at the table already, with Tazuna, Tsunami: Tazuna's eldest -and only known- daughter, and Inari; Tsunami's only young son. Tsunami served grilled fish, biscuits, and beef stew for everyone to eat. Naruto had been concerned that Sasuke and Sakura would start questioning him once he awoke, but neither had raised any question to him. Silence reigned over the atmosphere. 

"What's with your ears and cheeks?" Inari asked Naruto curiously. The question caught everyone off guard, having the silence broken so abruptly, but their surprise had ended when looking to their blond guest for his response. Confused to the pot-hat boy's question, Naruto unfastened his hitai-ate and took the spiral, leaf-engraved shield in front of him. The smudged surface from ill-cleaning obscured his image slightly, but not so much that he wasn't able to see details. He looked intently at his reflection.

His face was just as hard and slightly rounded as before with the same tanned skin, and his hair was still the wild blond spikes it had been as always. There were however small, minute alterations only barely noticeable and perceived at a close distance. His whisker-scars were deeper and slightly darker and, after catching a glimpse of his lips and prodded with his tongue, found his canines on his upper and lower jaws elongated like a predator's, thankfully unnoticeable to his team mates and others around him. His ears were also tipped at the upper curve and his eyes, still the deep blue they've always been, had thick slits like a cat's or a fox's. His new attributes gave him an otherwise hard and feral appearance and a quite intimidating visage. Whatever the Kyuubi had done to him, he wasn't sure if he liked it or should be upset for Kyuubi altering his body without his permission.

He fastened his head-band back onto his forehead and replied indifferently. "That's none of your business. I was just born with them." Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and to Kakashi in puzzlement. They remember their team mate having deep whisker scars, but they hadn't paid much attention to his ears, so they couldn't give question. Inari just went back to eating his stew.

Kakashi coughed into his hand to get his student's attention. "Alright Team 7. We're going to do some training in forest within an hour to prepare for Zabuza's return. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good. Get ready once we're done eating."

"You're still going to protect me? After I've deceived you and the danger of Gatou's men?" Tazuna sounded completely dumbfounded. Kakashi nodded affirmative. "'To know what is right and to choose to ignore it is the act of a coward'. An old saying one of our previous Hokages recited in our history. One many of our shinobi take to heart and mind. My team and I will protect you until either you finish building your bridge or until Gatou is killed. Either way, we mean to stay until our job is done." Tazuna never seemed to look more grateful.

Sakura was first to notice the framed picture hanging on the bare wall adjacent to the table everyone was sitting at. The picture had Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and another person in it, but had been ripped off the photo near the corner. Sakura pointed to the photo. "Who's the person ripped from that photo?"

The atmosphere immediately became solemn and silent in melancholy. Inari scooted his seat away from the table and walked briskly up stairs, ignoring his mother's call. When everyone heard the sound of a door slamming upstairs, Tazuna looked gravely at Team 7 and heaved a sigh. "That man was named Kaiza. He was a wandering fisherman who wanted to make his fortune in our land. One day, three years ago when Inari was being bullied and thrown into the river by the bullies, Kaiza had saved him from drowning. Since the first day of getting to know him, Inari was like white on rice with Kaiza and we quickly accepted him as part of the family, even marrying Tsunami and officially bonding with the family.

"When ever something was said to be impossible, he accomplished it. If there was little fish to catch, he would go to other waters to bring home fish for the whole village. If their was ever anyone in need, he would help them. Kaiza became this town's hero." Tears threatened to erupt from Tazuna's eyes. "Then, two years ago, Gatou came to our village to start a new base of operations...and publicly executed Kaiza on accounts of threatening his business."

Sakura gasped, Sasuke furrowed his brow, Kakashi looked remorseful, and Naruto bowed his head in respect for the man's memory while Tsunami silently wept in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. "Inari hasn't been the same since then, watching the man he called father die in front his eyes. I don't blame him. This whole village lost their symbol of courage when Gatou killed Kaiza. And that's why completing this bridge is so important to our town. And I swear to complete it even if Gatou has to pry my hammers and nails out of my dead hands."

Naruto gave the old bridge builder a respectful smile, having earned his appreciation for the old man's ambition to help his people. Without another word from their sensei, the Genins of Team 7 finished their meals and went upstairs to gather their weapons for training.

Kakashi was waiting downstairs, having to use crutches since his chakra reserves were still replenishing themselves, and limped himself toward the door with his team following suite after gathering their equipment. Once they stepped outside Tazuna's house onto the pier deck supporting the cottage home, the foursome leapt into the air toward the forest with speed that made them resemble blurred masses.

Ten minutes went by as they traversed deeper into the forest at least a mile away from Tazuna's settlement. When they had stopped, Kakashi turned to them to grasp their undivided attention. "For today's training, you will all run up trees without using your hands. Now, before I begin your instructions, any _intelligent_ questions before we start?" He drawled the word like his students would be asking if there was water in the ocean. Sakura raised her hand in question. "Yes?"

"What's the purpose of this excercise?" Kakashi sighed a thank you for an actual question of relevance with the subject mentioned.

"The purpose of this excercise is greater mastery and control of your energies. While Sasuke and Naruto here" Kakashi pointed to the mentioned Genins, "Have great techniques and a lot of stamina, their control could be less than sufficient, thus either using up needless amounts of energy and ill-performing their Jutsu or ruining their technique entirely. Doing this exercise will allow you all to gain better control, and, in theory, no technique will be beyond your understanding and wielding.

"Concentrate your chakra to your foot and hold that energy there for a prolonged period, and your feet will cling to the surface of just about anything you choose. Use a running start to go up the tree you choose and mark your progress with your kunai. This training exercise will be over once you've all reached the top of the tree you choose. Until then, I'll watch and assess your progress." With that final statement, Kakashi set his crutches aside and sat cross-legged against a tree, pulling out an Icha Icha Paridise novel out of his belt pouch to amuse himself, much to the aggravation of his students.

Despite their irritation in seeing their sensei's infamous orange-covered book, they set about gathering their chakra to their feet, forming the "Goat" seal and dashed toward their chosen tree.

For Sakura, she had continued to go upward until she reached the nearest branch, which was nearly three stories high and gashed the tree bark to mark her progress. She grabbed the nearest branch and sat on it to allow her breath to return to her lungs.

Sasuke had a bit more difficulty, since he had inadvertently gathered too much chakra to his feet and the surface of the tree repelled him after he ascended only about ten or so feet and agilely hopped off the tree to land back onto the ground. Deep foot engravings were left where he had stepped.

Naruto, however, was no where to be seen. Raising curious eyebrows, Sasuke and Sakura looked about to search for their foxy team mate when a rustle was heard overhead and they saw Naruto at the top of his tree almost five stories high. Sakura gaped while Sasuke fumed in frustration. What had he done that was so vastly different? Without so much as a warning, Naruto dropped to the ground from his vertical perch and landed soundlessly, his knees bent apart onto the ground and began to walk away deeper into the forest to train alone, leaving his team mates to ponder what they had paid witness to. Kakashi didn't follow him.

Sasuke called to him. "How do know how to climb trees?"

Naruto stopped, turned, and looked back to his team mates. Kakashi was still reading his perverted book, Sasuke looked expectant at him, and Sakura had just landed back onto the grassy ground and waited to hear his words. Naruto seemed completely ignorant of their anticipation. Either that, or he simply didn't care. "Iruka-sensei taught me finer chakra control before last month when we had few missions. I'm going to spar alone with my Kage Bunshins for a while. Don't bother waiting for me. I'll be staying in the forest until you call for me when Zabuza returns." And with that final statement, the demon vessel set off toward the deep woods.

* * *

All was quiet within the deeper portions of the forest that encompassed the Land of Waves. Amidst the tall, enormously thick and giant pine trees, a cone-shaped settlement with a single tree running through the edge of the bottom base and out the lower slanting roof remained hidden. The hide-away was sectioned in several floors, holding several rooms each and slanting upward to the tip, and made of thick wood that wrapped like a sheet, looking much like the basic shape of a small cone tree. Various arrays of cables and ropes were fastened on it's slopping sides to hold a few bridges that led entry from the trees to openings along the slopping roof, and a single spiraling, plank walkway led into the entrance at the bottom base from the ground beneath it. It was camouflaged to blend into it's surroundings. 

Inside one of it's many spacious and circular rooms, Zabuza laid in his square bed and looked at the ceiling above him in a daze, his body covered by the blanket and his face still covered in bandage wrappings. Haku was beside him, sitting on a wooden chair and awaiting any orders that her master may give her, but none seemed forthcoming at the time. Zabuza's strength was slowly returning and would become whole within a week, but the broken ribs the blond had given him would take a week more after regaining his strength, even with Haku's medicinal skills and supplies.

The door behind Haku opened and in stepped Zouri and Waraji, the samurai bodyguards of Gatou, the said business man stepping behind his henchmen. Zouri was a wiry framed man with a bent-tipped black hat with long hair, a large, thick winter coat fitting snuggly on him and loose, black shorts that reached his knees. Slash marks were painted under his eyes. Waraji was a tall, muscular man with top-knot fashioned hair, an eye-patch over his right eye, with a short beard on his chin. His torso was bare, revealing many swirling shaped tattoos on his arms, shoulder, and ribs. His legs and waist was covered in zig-zag designed hakama. Both samurai had their trusted swords in their hands. Gatou, a old man that barely reached Waraji's waist and dressed in business attire sneered at the resting form of Zabuza as though looking at a dog he despised had been put to rest. His eyes were covered in oval sunglasses and his hair was a matted brown mess.

"After boasting about all your skills and you perform no better than your subordinates. The Kirigakure no Sato (Village of Hidden Mist) has pathetic shinobi if you're the best they have to offer. 'Demon of the Mist', ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Zabuza didn't even give Gatou a side glance, continuing to stare at the ceiling like it was on display for his time consuming amusement. Zouri and Waraji growled threateningly and their hands drifted closer to their sword hilts while they stepped in front of their employer. Haku gave them bored glances, as though disinterested in them entirely. _If they attack_, Haku thought,_ I'll just render them immobile_. _Too troublesome to bother killing them._

"Hold your weapons!" Gatou raised his hand on his bodygaurd's hilt to stop them from drawing their swords and stepped toward Zabuza's unmoving form. "Nothing to say for yourself?" he said as his hand drew closer to Zabuza's neck in a threatening manner.

His hand never reached him. Releasing a cry of pain, he found his arm in the grip of a crazed Haku, looking at him menacingly. An audible snap was heard as Haku's grip tightened. "Keep your filthy hands of Zabuza-sama!"

"How dare you! Let go!!" Gatou was unsuccessful of taking his arm out of Haku's grasp.

Zouri and Waraji were already unsheathing their swords and jumped forward with the intent to kill and swung their swords!

It wasn't until they found their own weapons at their throats and that Haku had disappeared and reappeared did they realize that Haku had taken them from the samurai like child's play and moved too fast for their eyes to follow. Haku stood tall and rigid, the katanas in her grasp crossed near the hilts and only a hair's breadth from slitting their throats. _N-not possible!_ Zouri and Waraji thought fearfully, _I didn't even see her move!_

"Do that again, and I'll carve out your very hearts." The threatening scowl on her face told more than enough she wasn't bluffing, and it terrified Gatou and his bodyguards. After he realized his arm was free, he jumped back as far as his legs could allow by his bodyguards. Haku tossed the katanas away after Gatou had found only minor safety behind his henchmen, much to the despair of the samurai.

"I-if you f-fail again, d-don't come back here or you'll be sorry!" His fearful ramblings were followed by a loud _slam_ of the doors closing as Gatou and his bodyguards left. Haku sighed in relief after they left, having her blood boil in rage was certainly taxing her calmness and control.

"Haku, there was no need to do that." Zabuza said as he lifted his blanket to reveal his hidden kunai.

"I know, but we need to be patient. It's too early to kill Gatou...If we cause a commotion, the Ryounin (Hunter-Nin) will catch our trail and we'll be on the run once more. Have faith in me and my services and actions. I promise not to disappoint you."

"...Very well. We'll wait."

* * *

Another clone fell from Naruto's furious attack. 

Surrounding him was over several dozen Kage Bunshins that were literally armed to the teeth. Kunais and G-shaped fist axes in hand and double-bladed kunais in their jaws, a single mistake could cost Naruto dearly. Hours had passed prior when Naruto had taken to his training, fighting his Kage Bunshins by the wave and bettering his experience to handle multiple opponents, such as Zabuza and his Mizu Bunshins, and that Ryounin (Hunter-Nin). There was something strangely dangerous about the Hunter, like a knife hiding beneath a cloak waiting to sink itself into unsuspecting flesh. It was for that reason he training as rigorously as he was against his clones.

It was also during that time that Naruto discovered the mechanics of his senses. While his hearing and sense of smell were only greatly enhanced, his vision was beyond simple clarity of sight or telescopic vision. While he fought with his clones, he found that his sight perceived their movements like images that showed where a body would move when, as though his eyes read and predicted muscle responses, thus able to follow and intercept movements. It was a great advantage he used to its fullest with his Bunshins.

A volley of shurikens shot toward him from all sides, aiming for his flanks and back. With practiced ease, Naruto leapt and spun into the air, grasping a handful of shurikens and launched them each at a clone, felling four in an instant and dispersing them into smoke. Three more rushed from behind him when he landed and aimed their kunais in hand to his unprotected back and head, but Naruto heard them coming clearly with his enhanced hearing.

Just before the clones could sink their kunais into his back, Naruto flipped backward, grasping two outstretched arms while in mid-air and crashed his knees into two of the three clones' heads, dispersing them simultaneously. The last of the three spun back around and threw his kunai toward Naruto's exposed head. Like he had done with Sakura's knife, Naruto caught the kunai by the tip with his teeth, spat the knife into his hand and threw the knife back toward the clone. The Bunshin dodged it and dashed with his hand-axes in hand and released a fury of blows edged with his razor-sharp weapons. Five more descended on Naruto from above, and the trees around him kept him locked in place. He concentrated, gathering his chakra throughout his body and clasped his hands to together, forming the "Snake" seal to unleash his Jutsu -which had required over ten hand seals- and waited until his cloned were within range. He released his attack.

"Kamisori-ha Gufuu (Razor-Leaf Tornado)!!"

The remaining six Kage Bunshins were dispersed at once when leaves of pure green energy formed around his body in a dome-shape and spun like a twister of deadly knives, shredding into the clones like paper. The smoke dissipated with the leaves of summoned energy, leaving Naruto alone in clearing beside the stream that ran through the forest. Sweat poured off his brow and his muscles were burning with fatigue after hours of endless sparing. He dropped himself onto the ground heavily as he panted to regain his breath. Naruto scowled darkly knowing he was no closer to getting the answers he needed from Kyuubi. Why couldn't he contact the demon?

_I'll be damned if I never hear from the fox again!_, Naruto thought furiously._ I've waited too long for so much as a word from him, then he suddenly changes my body without my permission, and now I've got more questions than answers. I need to know about that vision I saw when those Demon Brothers attacked! But how can I contact the damn demon if my past attempts were futile? Damn it all to hell, I'll break my mental defenses down to dust if I have to speak to the fox!_

With his new incentive in mind, Naruto crossed his legs and relaxed himself, allowing his mind to drift at the edge of his consciousness until he felt completely disconnected from his body. He opened his eyes and saw complete darkness around him. Naruto concentrated once more and commanded his mind to bring him to where the Kyuubi dwelled. Minutes passed with agonizing slowness until he felt his feet deep in water. He opened his eyes and found himself within the hallway of rusted pipes running along the ceilings and into various corridors. He entered the furthest one to his left, sloshing water as he approached the entryway.

Upon entering the familiar cavernous room, a shimmering, transparent wall of red chakra was seen blockading his entry. It left no openings anywhere in its formation. Two others were behind the one in front of Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration after seeing this as Kyuubi's doing. At least now he found out why he hadn't been able to contact the demon. These walls must prevent anything from getting through, but he hadn't seen them when he had awakened within the chamber and had his body altered by the Kyuubi's energy. Despite his ire at the thought of being deliberately repelled from confronting the demon, he was determined to see Kyuubi.

Gathering his chakra to his fist, Naruto pulled it back beneath his shoulder and rushed toward the translucent wall of energy, releasing his punch and watched as the wall fractured and splintered like glass before collapsing into a lined pile of red shards onto the floor. Satisfied that his method appeared effective, he gathered his chakra to his hands once more and stalked to the next wall. When he was an arm's length away, he struck his hands into the wall like a pair of javelins into thick glass and aimed to rip the walls apart. High-pitched cracks echoed as the wall was slowly being broken while Naruto was physically straining to finish his task.

His efforts were soon rewarded with the chorus of cracks resonating in the silence of the corridor. With a final pull, the wall exploded into thick shards and dropped to the flooded floor like pebbles. Naruto huffed and inhaled air as the strain left him fatigued and almost drained of all his strength, but had no intention of stopping when there was only another wall left before he confronted Kyuubi. He stepped closer to the final wall of red chakra and mulled about how to effectively remove the obstacle before him. A memory from when Sarutobi had taught him a couple Doton (Earth Element) Jutsus in his early academy days came to mind. Grinning ear to ear from remembering the technique he had managed to memorize amongst others, Naruto placed his palm against the red wall and gathered his chakra to his hand.

_"__Doton: Retsudo Tensho__ (Earth Element: Earth-Splitting Fissure)!!" _

Like a rippling wave through a water's surface, Naruto's chakra surged through the wall of chakra and shattered it into pieces instantly, falling to the floor like the last two before it, breaking and shattering with ear-piercing audibility the demon vessel ignored. Grinning at his accomplishment, he sauntered toward the caged doors and called for his resident demon to come forth. He wasn't disappointed, nor did he have to wait long before the behemoth fox demon veered into the lantern light's garish luminescence. His nine tails swished to and fro like excited serpents. The smirk he wore was clearly amused.

**So, my kit comes at last. Quite the feat of breaking down my defenses to my prison. I'm impressed beyond words.** The Kyuubi drawled in amusement and pride. Naruto's face hardened instantly and he clenched his fists tight to repress his fury from taking form of attack.

_"Over two whole months I've waited to hear so much as a word from you, and after receiving a vision that will plague me 'til death -which I know came from you!- I fall unconscious for Kami knows how long and you suddenly alter my body without so much as a warning and expel me from your chamber without even so much as an explanation! And just when I awake, my own senses attack me with pain beyond description because of your alterations, and too my surprise, I find you've erected walls to prevent me from contacting you!_

_"Since I'm now here and exhausted as hell, I demand answers for everything that has happened after I fell unconscious, the vision and alterations you gave me included, and I won't be leaving until I have them! Answer me now, Kyuubi!!"_

For many minutes, neither party exchanged another word and just stared at one another while the water at their feet sloshed about with their faintest movements that stirred the flooding liquid. Growing bored after holding his gaze with Naruto for longer than he had the patience for, Kyuubi sighed in defeat and crouched onto his belly, crossed his fore-paws under his chin and rested his head onto them, motioning his kit over to him with his flicking ears. Naruto took the signal and stepped closer.

**If I were to tell you in words all the answers you wish to know, hours would pass and I would barely scratch the surface of everything you seek to gain answers from. There is, however, another method that is much quicker and simpler. When you leave your mind and awaken to the physical world, conjour a Kage Bunshin and I'll give it my memories of what I've learned and the answers to your questions through my chakra. When you disperse the Bunshin, you should aquire everything I've given it through the Bunshin's link with your psyche. Not only will I give you the answers you seek to your questions, but I will give you the knowledge of something only the greatest of warriors deserve. Consider it a gift for making it this far on your own.**

**Be forewarned before you accept. While I have only allowed a number of memories into the Bunshin, the mental fatigue could very well strip you of your mental and physical strength for days, and you could die if the strain of knowledge becomes too much to handle at once. Are you still willing to endure the pain of this procedure?**

Naruto hadn't hesitated for a moment when he nodded his consent. If it meant he had to endure pain to obtain the answers he sought, so be it. He was willing to face it without regret.

Taking his vessel's answer as affirmative, Kyuubi gathered his energy and poured it into the water, letting it envelope Naruto's form without fear of his vessel losing control of himself. Naruto closed his eyes let the energy serve its purpose and felt the heat from the fox's chakra that coursed through his veins and chakra coils. When he opened them, he felt the surge of power from the demon's given energy. Naruto allowed his mind to drag his consciousness to the surface while watching the Kyuubi's cell move further and further away as his consciousness returned.

When he awoke, Naruto immediately stood up and used the demon's chakra to make a Kage Bunshin. A swirl of air and red energy later, Naruto's Kage Bunshin appeared before him and he dispersed it a moment later. For a few scant seconds, nothing happened or felt different, but when the Bunshin's memories and experience flooded into his mind, he screamed from the head-splitting pain as thousands of images and scenes flashed before his eyes in seconds, but he couldn't decipher it all. It was overwhelmingly strong as the forced intake of foreign knowledge progressively wracked his skull, but he endured it and waited until it was over, regardless of how long it would take. Kyuubi hadn't been exaggerating when he said there was a possibility of dying. Naruto just hadn't fathomed the pain would be like this because he had never felt anything that strained his mind. The memories became clearer, but even more intensely overwhelming.

The tendrils of chakra coils formed from the Kyuubi's chakra like webs of massive veins spreading throughout his body, the ruptured Celestial Gates; the Kyumon (Rest Gate) and Shomon (Rest Gate), the blue chakra created from the mixing of the ruptured gate's energy, his strengthened constitution, his beastly blood limit of enhanced senses, a lost fighting style like none he had ever seen, Ninjutsus he never even heard of, everything was flashed before his eyes with the intensity of perhaps a thousand suns.

When the last images of the woman raped and memories if the incident after flashed behind his eyes, he collapsed and fell the ground unconscious. Tears pooled onto the ground where his head lay.

* * *

One week and five days had passed since Team 7 had undergone their training regimen and they were excelling by leaps and bounds. After the first week, Sasuke had managed to reach the top of his tree and joined in sparring with Sakura and Kakashi, who had regained most of his strength two days before and could walk without the crutches. Since Kakashi had no intention of teaching them any Jutsus he had acquired with his Sharingan (Mirror-Wheel Eye) because of their level of difficulty, Kakashi had them practice holding themselves onto tree with their chakra in place. Arduous as it was, Sasuke and Sakura had gotten accustomed to it within little time while practicing strategy and stealth. They hadn't heard of any word from Naruto, but they had no inclenation of disturbing him while he trained by himself. 

During the whole week's time, Kakashi had been vigilantly guarding Tazuna while he and his half-dozen workers continued their construction. Progress was obviously slow with such little man-power and that all the builders were in their senior years. These men had only agreed to doing this ill-profitable task because they were hopeful and positive of returning the life of their small village back to its former glory. The other village citizens were too preoccupied in themselves to contribute to building the bridge, their distended thoughts of hopelessness leading them to believe their efforts would be a waste after their oppressor Gatou formed a ban for their bridge. By the looks of the bridge, it would take another two months at bear minimum before coming even close to completion.

The sun had just begun setting below the horizon when Kakashi had called a reprieve from their training and ordered the Uchiha and Haruno to return to Tazuna's house. Dripping with sweat and fatigued to near complete exhaustion, Sasuke and Sakura were eagerly compliant and began trudging to their charge's cottage home. Immediately upon reaching Tazuna's home and stepping inside, the smell of freshly made food instantly made their stomachs rumble with hunger. With little care for table manners, Sasuke and Sakura attacked their meals ravenously and savored their meals while Inari, Kakashi, Tsunami, and Tazuna ate more slowly.

"I'm getting worried about that friend of yours," Tsunami said out of the blue, "Do you think he's alright? He's been gone for over a week in the woods and hasn't even come by once to at least tell us he's fine. Haven't any of you checked to see how he was?" Kakashi stopped eating and looked over to Tsunami and winked playfully.

"You needn't worry about him. Naruto may seem...out of the ordinary, but his skills are not to be questioned, and he's a full-fledged shinobi. I have complete confidence that he can handle himself. We just have to wait until he comes back himself or until we call him for need. We know he's dependable when called for action. His performance with Zabuza from before is proof of that. Let's just be patience and wait for him to come."

Taking Kakashi's words of confidence alleviated everyone's concerns, though Sakura was still mindful that she should dislike the blond Genin for breaking her arm. She more or less lost the ability to hate him after saving her life from Zabuza's cleaving sword. Driving her out of harms way meant he didn't hold her in any sense of reproach, thus her drive being aggressive toward the orphaned shinobi fell like a stone. Realizing she had been needlessly spiteful toward him only served to shame herself even more.

The day before the Genin Exams, Ino and her friends staked a bet that Sakura wouldn't have the guts to confront Naruto and mock him out in the open. Sakura had been quick to deny that claim and recklessly accepted the challenge. Because of her frequent distractions with attempting to gain Sasuke's attentions, she had never paid much attention to Naruto's history, nor did she know what he was capable of. When seeing it from a different perspective, Sakura realized insulting him for his loneliness earned her that injury. She needed to apologize to him as soon as he returned.

Soon the table emptied and everyone had went off to sleep for tomorrow. Since their training period was finished, Sasuke and Sakura had agreed to guard Tazuna with Kakashi for the remainder of their stay. Taking the incentive to get a good amount of sleep for tomorrow, the Haruno girls drifted off into slumber with the rest of the house hold.

Morning came with a panoramic sight most would label breathtaking. To the three present members of Team 7 escorting Tazuna to the bridge through the village, the sun's rising seemed out of place in contrast of this desolate town. Most of the building structures were simple sheds of wood planks for walls and sheets of aluminum for slanting roofs, while some of the citizens couldn't even afford solid wood homes and situated themselves in tent stands to sell over-priced products and goods. Ropes and power-lines were lined taught and slack above the village citizens as they moved about with little more than hopelessness moving their limbs. Several towering building stood tall above the rest of the buildings in the village; two cylindrical, the others just metal sheet-covered slanted roof warehouses sectioned by multiple floor levels. It was as though the town were a jumbled mass of disorganized blocks that were just dropped onto the landscape with little care or consideration for their location and space.

As Sasuke and Sakura strode along side their sensei, they looked about the town's structure and it's citizens, all dressed in dark-clothed sleeveless shirts, dirty white belt sashes and black labor slacks, and circular straw hats that covered more than their heads, though it was mystery why they wore them with the absence of the harsh sun. Seeing as the dreariness of the town was beginning to wear on them, Sakura and Sasuke decided to ignore it along with Kakashi as they neared the bridge. They all stopped still in their tracks when they saw the sight before them.

At the very edge of the incomplete bridge, several men from Tazuna's construction team were lying on the ground bleeding from slash wounds, injured but still relatively alive. Although none were fatal wounds, blood-loss could mean their demise if wasn't treated quickly.

Tazuna rushed to his friend Giichi, who was breathing heavily from the strain of his injuries. The old bridge builder looked down at his friend's pale face and held him close. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"M-monsters!" Giichi gasped out, blood leaking from his forehead and out his mouth. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye and looked about suspiciously, as if trying to find an unseen foe hiding somewhere close. Deciding to help the injured while he could, the Copy Nin summoned six Kage Bunshins; five for the injured, the last one to bring Naruto for help. The replicas immediately took to their task, five hoisting the injured over their shoulders and the other dashing toward the forest, leaving Tazuna and Team 7 just as a heavy mist rolled in around them like an ominous fog. Everyone present knew this wasn't natural mist; It was Zabuza's Kirigakure no Jutsu (Art of the Hidden Mist). He had returned just as Kakashi had predicted.

_So he's come back has he?_ Kakashi thought while his hands were readying themselves for the inevitable confrontation. A haunting, raspy voice echoed across the area that chilled everyone but Kakashi to the core, shaking and trembling for varying reasons. The Nukenin (Missing-Nin) remained out of sight within the confines of his vapor barrier.

"It's been quite some time, Kakashi. Looks like your brats are shaking again. Where's that blond brat that broke my ribs? I'd like to have some fun cleaving him apart."

In a heartbeat, at least a dozen Zabuza replicas surrounded them, giant cleavers at ready for the strike. Sasuke just smirked and replied calmly. "Our friend couldn't quite make it to the party, so I guess you'll have to dance with me. I'm trembling in anticipation." The clones only sneered in response. Kakashi smiled playfully behind his mask. Zabuza had no idea what he was in for.

"Go for it, Sasuke."

The Zabuza dopplegangers swung their swords in deadly succession, aiming to cleave them all in half, but Sasuke was gone in a flash and cut the Mizu Bunshins down with his kunai easily, the clones dispersing into water and the Uchiha returning to place guarding the bridge builder. He hadn't even broken a drop of sweat. Tazuna and Sakura would have praised the young prodigy, had not two figures emerged from the thick mist at the starting end of the bridge. Team 7 and Tazuna recognized them without any difficulty: Zabuza and the Ryounin (Hunter-Nin).

Carrying his curved-tip, cleaving sword on his back, Zabuza sported a black leather sleeveless top that hugged his torso and black shinobi slacks with his horizontal stripped, calf-sleeve boots. His face bandages were taught around the lower half of his face, but slack around his neck. Haku wore her Ryounin uniform and ghoul mask as before, striding along side her master. Zabuza gave his opponents a sneer. "It seems you have a worthy opponent to fight, Haku. Don't bother being lenient on him."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. It's quite impressive that he felled your Mizu Bunshins, even though they possess only a tenth of your original strength, impressive nonetheless."

Team 7 watched as Haku and Zabuza slowly advanced toward them. Despite the distance separating them, they all overheard their conversation. "We're still on the offensive. Go and kill the pretty boy. I'll handle Kakashi. Go!"

"Hai!" Taking her orders, Haku spun in a swirl of motion and vanished to confront Sasuke who held his kunai tightly in his hands and clashed with the hunter's needles.

The Battle for the Bridge had gone underway.

* * *

The doors to Tsunami's house were slashed apart. Razor sharp swords cut through the wood of the walls and door and clattered to the floor in pieces, alerting Tsunami of intruders at the entrance. Waraji and Zouri stood in the door way with their swords at their waists. Waraji smirked when hearing Tsunami cried in alarm, unknowingly attracting Inari's attention from inside the bathroom. Waraji kicked and broke the table the brunette woman had sought refuge behind, toppling it aside with ease and pushed her to the ground, pulling his sword from his sheath. Slightly stunned from the hard shove, Tsunami ignored her pain when she saw her son peer around the corner from the bathroom he had been washing in. His eyes were fearful and confused. Waraji caught a glimpse of Inari quickly and turned to his partner. 

"What do we do with the boy?" Zouri looked back at the pot-hat boy and shrugged indifferently.

"Use you imagination. We need only one hostage for the old man." Waraji looked like Christmas just came early and eagerly began unsheathing his katana to decapitate the trembling boy. His hand stopped when hearing the mother's loud protests.

"If you dare touch one hair on my child, I'll bite my tongue off and drown in my own blood! Then what would you have for a live hostage?" Zouri and Waraji looked back at Tsunami with irritation, knowing she was right. While Waraji grumbled about not getting to have any more fun cutting anything, Inari crumpled to the ground in complete fear. Tears were spilling down his cheeks as he felt his own helplessness weigh him down to the floor while thinking his mother was going to get harmed and he couldn't do anything to help her.

A memory flashed to his eyes from when first meeting Kaiza. The surrogate father's words repeated themselves in his memory:

"If there's ever anything you hold dear in this world, protect it with all your might and even if you die in the act, at least you die trying and being brave."

With renewed resolve and conviction, Inari ran outside his house, onto the planked dock and defiantly called to his mother's captors. "Let go of my mom!" He ran with all the speed his short limbs could carry him, but Zouri and Waraji were ready and began unsheathing their katanas to kill the boy, ignoring Tsunami's calls to her son. The two samurai waited until the boy was within three paces and slashed with their weapons!

Pain exploded in the samurais' sword arms. Looking down at their limbs for the source of their pain, they saw only twisted, mangled limbs of their former glory. Both samurais clutched at their ruined limbs in vain attempt to alleviate the agony, but stopped entirely when they realized the boy was nowhere to be seen and their hostage was gone! Where did they go?!

"Sorry to disappoint you fools, but you won't be claiming any lives or hostages while I'm here." Zouri and Waraji looked back behind them and saw a spiky blond-haired teen with a tattered and dirty dark orange-red jumpsuit with a blue hitai-ate (Head Band). The engraving instantly identified him as a Konoha shinobi, and the younger boy and his mother were safe behind him. Waraji growled and snarled in embarrassment of actually falling victim to a boy -A _Boy_!! Without thinking, the muscular samurai grasped his katana with his only good hand and went to throw it like a javelin and spear the brat through.

The samurai never had the chance to throw his sword. In the blink of an eye, Naruto dashed and leapt with profound agility, spun his form in mid-air, and delivered a heel-thrust kick strait into the man's face and shattering the bones beneath it inward through the brain and concaved the whole front of the skull. The force sent the samurai soaring backwards and into the waters with a great splash. Naruto didn't bother sparing his second opponent a second glance before he twisted himself once more and grasped the tipped-hat man's throat and crushed the neck like a dried twig in one swift motion. Zouri was dead instantly. Naruto hoisted the lifeless body and tossed it into the water like a rag doll. He turned back to Tsunami and Inari, stunned and awed looks shaping their faces. Inari was the first to speak. "How did you know we were under attack?"

"Those idiots had left a stuck pig in the forest and cut to ribbons, and there were slash marks on dozens of trees leading to this house. It wasn't too hard to figure that you were all in trouble. But enough of that. If this place has been attacked, then the bridge in under siege and your grandpa's in danger." Inari and Tsunami gasped in shock. "Gather everyone in town and have them ready for an attack from the bridge. I'm going to meet my team there now. I'm counting on you two to gather the villagers. Take care." And with that final statement, Naruto bounded like lightning toward the bridge where the main fight was awaiting.

* * *

"You don't plan on giving up, do you?" Haku asked calmly. Her senbon (Needles) chinked as the steel metal chaffed against the Uchiha's kunai. 

Sasuke smirked in defiance. "I'm not backing down." Haku didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"That's a shame. I don't want to kill you, but you leave me no choice. Despite your thinking that you're on par with me, I'm the one holding the advantage." Sasuke looked at the hunter quizzically, uncertain what she meant. "First is the water surrounding us right now, with which I can use for my Jutsus. Secondly, your hand is too occupied fending off my first attack for another defense, thus leaving you open for my second attack with my free hand." Taking the initiative, Haku's hand flashed through several seals in rapid succession, non of which Sasuke nor Kakashi had ever seen before and unprepared for hunter's ability for one-handed seals. Haku raised her hand in a silent gesture, clopped her sandaled foot twice, and whispered her secret technique:

"Ninpo; Suiton: Sensatsu Sushio(Secret Art; Water Element: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!!

Instantly, all the water formed from the fallen Mizu Bunshins and surrounding mist formed into branching shapes of sharp needles around Sasuke from all sides, poised and ready to deliver the killing blow. All the levitating needles shot forward to their target, Sakura and Kakashi looking on worriedly. Sasuke didn't panic and brought his free hand near the bridge of his nose and concentrated his chakra to his feet, closing his eyes in focus and struggled still against the Hunter's needle and leapt into the air before Haku could notice.

Haku leapt back gracefully away from Sasuke just as the needles shot toward the young Uchiha and watched as the water needles crashed into each other in an explosion of liquid, seemingly having skewered their target and reducing him to a pin cushion. When Haku saw the dissipated water fall to the ground, Sasuke was no where to be seen. _Where is he?!_ Haku thought frantically. A volley of shurikens from above answered her unasked question, and she jumped back with every shuriken shooting toward her and lodging into the hard cement of the bridge. She stumbled slightly as she regained to her balance and heard Sasuke's voice behind her. "You're not very fast. Now _you're_ the one who has to worry about defending yourself."

Sasuke slashed with his kunai toward Haku's masked face, but the Hunter blocked the attack easily with her arm and stopping the Uchiha's blade from touching her. Her move was a temporary achievement since Sasuke threw his kunai with a flick of his wrist and the Hunter ducked to avoid the knife, but she couldn't evade the swinging kick that crashed into her mask and sent her flying off the ground and unsteadily regained her footing beside Zabuza, who looked on with astonishment that the young prodigy managed to keep up with his servant.

Kakashi was obviously pleased with his student's performance, and despite having learned through his Kage Bunshin's dispersal of not finding Naruto, his confidence was rising with the situation. "Surprized, Zabuza? Sasuke here is our village's top-ranked Genin, and our little lady over here, Sakura, is Konoha's genius. And let's not forget our unstoppable and cunning beast, Naruto. Still thinking of gaining an easy victory?" If the Copy Nin had hoped to rise a favorable response from Zabuza, it hadn't worked. The Nukenin only chuckled coldly.

"Did you hear that, Haku? If we don't get serious, you might actually fall prey to the boy you sought to spare. Don't you think that would be a shame?" Zabuza's words came out in a coaxing whisper to his servant who was still kneeling in front of him. Zabuza's hidden smirk widened when feeling the temperature drop several degrees as Haku rose slowly and deliberately while translucent energy wisped off her shoulders and back. She too replied in a deadly whisper. "Yes, Zabuza-sama. That would be a pity."

Sasuke and Kakashi felt the sudden chill instantly, watching the masked Hunter form several different hand-seals neither had ever seen. Sasuke was too focused on watching Haku to realize the danger. When Haku finished her Jutsu, it was already too late.

"Makyo Hyo Shou (Demonic Ice Mirrors)!"

Sasuke watched as mirrors of pure thin ice formed from the fallen water and moisture on the bridge, completely surrounding the young prodigy in a dome of over a dozen rectangular floating sheets of reflective ice. Haku stepped closer and into her ice mirror, molding herself into it and forming a projection of herself in every other mirror surrounding the confused Genin while his sensei, infatuated team mate, and old charge watched from a distance with alarm and confusion.

"Welcome to my art. Now I'll show you _true_ speed." Haku gripped a senbon in one hand and Sasuke grimaced in pain from the cut he felt on his arm from nowhere. Haku's image appeared in another different mirror and Sasuke's world exploded in agony as he felt his skin literally ripped from his bones, screaming in pain while his team watched in horror from a distance outside the mirror's reach and boundaries. When Kakashi made a move to help the Uchiha, Zabuza intercepted him easily.

"Let's leave my kid alone while she kills yours. Make any move and I'll kill the brat and old man." His voice was clearly amused, and Kakashi was ready to rush the Nukenin when he saw the Hunter ready to deliver the killing blow but was batted aside with a powerful kick to her belly from another figure that appeared from nowhere in mid-air and sending her skidding to stop on the bridge, outside her mirror fortress. Kakashi recognized the figure inside immediately.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while offering his hand to his friendly rival who took it gratefully. During their brief reunion, Sasuke saw Haku behind Naruto step unsteadily into an ice mirror and crouched into a stance ready to attack. Instinct guided Sasuke's hands to grasp his team mate's thick coat, surprising Naruto before throwing him over his shoulder and out of the mirror prison -strait over the bridge and into the water.

Unknowing his friend's fate, Sasuke turned around to face the Hunter just as she shot from the mirror holding her image. He felt a heat flare in his eyes his blood rush to all parts of him as he watched inevitably as Haku closed the distance in the blink of an eye, but the Uchiha watched as if in slow motion and sharp pain sprouted from all around his body before he went numb and collapsed.

The last thing he saw was his friend's horrified face looking back at him before his vision became black as night.

* * *

Naruto had been so unprepared for Sasuke's maneuver, he fell into the river with a resounding splash. Remembering his team mate was still trapped up on the bridge, Naruto gathered his wits and flapped his legs like a dolphin's toward the surface, rocketing out of the water like a missile and onto the bridge once more over the railing. Well, he could say good bye to stealth since Zabuza had undoubtedly seen him. He just hoped he wasn't too late- 

Naruto recoiled in complete shock at the sight before him. Standing above Sasuke's needle-fested body was the masked Hunter, looking both triumphant and regretful at once. Sasuke's neck was punctured by at least half a dozen needles that formed a macrebe collar of spikes, his limbs and torso equally riddled with long needles. Naruto didn't need to hear for Sasuke's nonexistent heartbeat; the Uchiha was still as death.

Anguish, helplessness, regret, and pure unadulterated rage filled the temporary void of emptiness Naruto felt at that moment as his eyes hardened into glaring projections of burning ice. His hands quivered with barely restrained suppression to release his vengeful hatred. Liquid-hot energy surged through his limbs and body as he heard the Hunter speak her respects about how Sasuke was a true shinobi right to the very end. It should have been him-_It should have been HIM!!_ Not the friend who treated him as an equal, not the friend who was his rival, and not the one person who gave him what Naruto ever felt he gained of significance:

Friendship. Trust. Understanding. And this Hunter _took_ it away!

Unnoticed by the blond vessel, Kyuubi grinned proudly as he felt his energy drawn from the seal and out of his body. His kit was ready to harness the power of the King of Demons. His tails swished madly with excitement.

**Now's time for you to take my power, kit. Embrace it, control it, and use it. Now's the moment you **_**seize**_** your **_**destiny!**_

If Naruto gave any acknowledgement of Kyuubi's voice, he gave no indication and embraced the powers of the demon within him, feeling the physical alterations on his body and the rushing heat of the demonic chakra surging through his chakra coils. Haku watched in stunned amazement as Naruto's hair became wilder, his fangs and claws lengthening into killing weapons, his cheek-scars deepening 'til they bled and mixing with his falling tears, and his once stormy blue eyes becoming a primal blood red.

Crimson, demonic chakra erupted from Naruto's body and ripped at the concrete of the bridge, swirling and twisting like a tornado around the blond Genin until the chakra formed a flame-like head of a growling fox, high above the demon vessel like a guardian sentry. Ripped chunks and pieces of concrete floated in the air by the power of the unearthly energy.

**"You will pay"**, Naruto hissed threateningly, his voice deep like an animal's that terrified Haku more than Zabuza ever had before in her knowledge, making her quake violently and feel weak in the knees. **"I swear you will pay! I'll make you pay in blood!!"**

The swirling mass of chakra receded and twisted back into Naruto's body, filling him with greater power than he could have ever dreamed possible and altering the shade of his jumpsuit from dark orange to blood red. The pressure around him made the gravity almost feel tripled as the bridge quivered from the intense pressure. Naruto fell onto all fours and bared his fangs at his opponent.

**"I will KILL you!"** It wasn't a statement born from hatred. It was a promise to bring retribution.

With that deafening roar that could silence the heavens themselves, Naruto galloped toward Haku like a hell stallion, but Haku barely managed to evade the rabid blond and made a frantic run to her ice mirrors. Naruto had already turned back around, lunged for the Hunter and grasped her wrist in a bone-breaking vise, stopping her in her tracks. Before Haku could even attempt freeing herself, a fist bashed into her masked face and sent her flying head-first through her ice mirrors, skidding to a stop hundreds of feet away while the thin sheets of ice crumpled and shattered into fragmented pieces.

Naruto didn't stop what so ever in his aim to finish his kill, leaping like a fox through the crumbling mirrors with little detire and rapidly galloped and closed the distance with each second as his feet pushed off the cement ground with such strength, deep foot engravings were left. As Haku slowly stood up and faced the rapidly approaching demon incarnate, her ruined masked crumpled and fell just as Naruto was about to grasp her face in a crushing grip, but suddenly stopped when Naruto saw the face of the girl he met in the forest only a few days hence, the kind girl who was collecting herbs. With a single movement, he delivered a heavy blow to her belly, forcing the wind from her lungs and collapsing into his powerful arms and setting her down onto the ground.

Looking back at his still friend lying motionless with a twinge of regret, Naruto took to where he heard the sound of a thousand birds.

* * *

Zabuza was trapped, held in place securely with Kakashi's summoned ninken (Ninja Dogs); two average sized mutts biting on his legs, one holding the ring at the end of his sword, a large bull-dog biting into his neck and holding his arms down, while two more clamped firmly on his wrists and a smaller dog held feebly onto his hitai-ate. 

The battle had been going in his favor for longer than even Kakashi would expect, summoning a mist thicker than all the ones previous, preventing the Copy Nin from copying Zabuza's Jutsus and movements while attacking the silver-haired Jounin while following him by sound alone, thus how he earned the title "Silent Killing Master Assassin". Despite having been alarmed and slightly distracted from the enormous and oppressive level of chakra, it had been a one-sided fight with Zabuza attacking the Copy Nin and blindsiding him several times with his kunai and shuriken that Kakashi had managed to deflect with his hardened reflexes. Once Zabuza had attempted to finish off Tazuna and the pink-haired girl while in the confusion of the mist, but Kakashi had managed to intercept the Nukenin with his body acting as a shield and took the slash in his torso, coating the edge of Zabuza's sword with red blood.

That was Kakashi's plan all along.

With Kakashi's blood coating thickly on two of his weapons, the Copy Nin had summoned his ninja dogs to track through the thick mist and captured him through surprise. And now he was helpless as he watched Kakashi summon forth his chakra into his palm and converted it into electricity, the energy completely enveloped around his clenched hand and ready to deliver the killing strike. No more words were passed between the two as Kakashi prepared to run the Nukenin through with his only original assassination attack: The Raikiri (Lightning Edge).

Kakashi rushed forward, arm pulled in and streaks of electricity trailing behind him as he closed the distance between his opponent and himself. When he was just an arm's length away, he thrusted his hand toward Zabuza's heart!

Kakashi's hand was batted aside before it even touched its target, followed by a punch in the belly that knocked the wind from his lungs and collapsing onto his knees, his attack dissipating into nothing. Zabuza didn't have time to relish in his freedom from the dogs after they dispersed from the newcomer's kunai striking the summoning scroll before he felt a back-handed fist bash into the side of his head and knocked to the floor. Dizzy and stunned from the blow, Zabuza looked up at the new attacker along with Kakashi. Zabuza growled while Kakashi frowned suspiciously at the newly red-clad blond before them, but stopped when feeling his enormous power radiating from him like leaking killer intent.

Naruto looked down back and forth to Kakashi and Zabuza with his crimson eyes. Kakashi looked worridly at the demonic Genin and grew terrified thinking the seal had been broken. Zabuza only gripped the handle of his Kubikiri Houcho (Neck-Cleaving Sword) and was ready to cleave the brat in two for not only breaking his ribs before, but also catching him unprepared and striking him in the head. Naruto didn't need to see with his acute eyes to know what he was doing and held a hand up to stop him and pointed at the end of the bridge, obscured from the view due to the heavy fog. Naruto formed several hand seals and bellowed his technique:

**"****Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu **(Fire Element: Art of the Dragon Fire)**!" **A stream of white and red fire erupted from Naruto's mouth and evaporated the mist with white-hot heat as the fire trailed further into the fog. The sight before them was anything but comforting.

A mass of renegades and hired killers were crowded behind the business man Gatou who was sneering at the shinobi before him as if he were holding all the strings to a puppet show. He stepped forward with his hand wrapped in a white cast, the same hand Haku broke, and a cane in his hands. "You still haven't killed the brats yet, 'Demon'? I shouldn't be suprised." His voice was clearly mocking, and Naruto suppressed the urge to rip the man's throat from under his chin.

"Why are you here, Gatou? And why did you bring them?" Zabuza indicated to the mass of wicked men behind the stout business man who only grinned sickly.

"What does it look like, fool? I'm here to have you and the Konoha shinobi killed. Having to pay an experienced and high-ranking assassin is too expensive, and their subordinates tend to seek revenge once I've killed them. It's much more cost-efficient to kill you at your weakest with these renegades and thugs. My biggest mistake was hiring you in the first place. You're no 'Demon'. More like a 'baby devil', if that." Gatou looked around amongst the shinobi and Tazuna. "Where is that whore of yours? The one who broke my arm? I've brought enough of a crowd to have their way with her several times over and it would be a shame to disappoint them." His perverse gaze fell on Sakura beside Tazuna. "I think that little girl will do fine. A little young, but all the better for my men here. 'Waste not, want not' you know." The mass of thugs behind him laughed cruelly.

Sakura gasped and paled from hearing that threat. Zabuza growled and hefted his massive sword over his shoulder, ignoring the Konoha shinobi since he no longer had a reason to fight them and keeping his threatening glare situated on Gatou. No one insulted his servant like that and got away with it. Kakashi looked disgusted at the business man and inched his hand closer to a kunai. The Copy Nin took a glance to his blond student and dropped his kunai in complete fear.

Naruto's eyes were vicious and his elongated fangs were bared in absolute fury. Glimpses of past memories flashed before him of the Kyuubi's mate being raped, the woman from five years ago almost suffering the same fate, it was enough to nearly make his stomach lurch. His hands clenched and stiffened into claws, ready to rip into the mass of trash before him. There was nothing Naruto detested more than rape in all its forms and references. Naruto stepped forward, drawing the attention from everyone around him. His every step imposed threat to every one standing in his way. His onyx colored claws flexed as he came closer.

**"None of you pieces of trash will leave this place alive"**, Naruto whispered threateningly, drawing shudders of fear from the mass before him with his demonic voice, **"This bridge shall be your resting place, the waters your graves, and the hell of your darkest nightmares shall await for you before the sun dies, because the hell I send you to shall seem like heaven after I'm through with you all."**

Seeing the mass of armed renegades cringe and pale despite their numbers at the red-clad Genin, Zabuza smirked and grasped his cleaving sword and stepped beside Naruto, flaring his chakra to intimidate the crowd. Kakashi caught the hint and stepped to Naruto's left while grasping two kunais in hand. Naruto regarded his sensei and the Nukenin with curious interest before his face broke out into a sadistic feral grin that unnerved the masses before them. He reached behind him and pulled out two G-shaped fist axes and his red eyes were almost glowing with anticipation. Now was the moment of drawing blood.

**"Kakashi, I'll leave you two dozen of the trash assembled here,"** Naruto said without looking at the Jounin, **"I'll take about four dozen with my ****Kage Bunshins****, I'll leave Zabuza here to kill Gatou himself with handling the remaining trash we don't kill. After all, it seems appropriate since the scumbag had attempted to double-cross you."** Even through his facial gauzes, the crease of a smile was evident on Zabuza's face. It seems Christmas came early for the Nukenin.

By unspoken command, the three shinobi once divided but now one dived into battle, their weapons already reaching for the bloody tribute.

Sakura looked down sadly at the peaceful face of her beloved crush riddled with long needles, feeling his cold skin that stole the warmth from her hands. Tears dripped onto the young Uchiha's cheek as Sakura cried beside him, Tazuna standing behind her while looking on regretfully as the young girl cried her heart out. He never thought a shinobi's life was so indescribably risked and lost at such young ages. Sakura hugged Sasuke's limp form in her arms and cried desperately for him to open his eyes and tell her to brush off as before, hoping above hope that he would hear her and awaken.

The sound of screams and combat was almost deafening to anyone within a three acre radius, but Sakura ignored it all as she rocked back and forth with Sasuke in her arms, humming a sad song that projected her sadness. She distantly heard approaching foot steps coming toward her but ignored it. All that mattered to her then and there was her beloved in her arms. She could almost feel his breathing against her ear and lifting his arms around her. "Sakura..."

The struggling whisper was as faint as a distant memory or dream she didn't want to wake up from. The arms encircled her from around her waist, and her sadness was replaced with absolute joy feeling her crush's pulse beat against her, feeling his breath brush her ear, feeling him _alive_! She pushed herself away just enough to see his scratched, bloody, but still handsome face...smiling at her -At _her_! His smile was honest and heartfelt. Sasuke's eyes looked behind Sakura and the pink haired girl looks back with him to see Naruto standing with his hands resting in his pockets, his demonic extremities having been receded after completely killing the renegades with blood completely soaked in his clothes and on his face and arms. Despite this, he had a smile of great relief and happiness from the turn of events. His smile was replaced with sudden realization as he leapt to where Haku was unconscious and scooped her limp form in his arms.

Kakashi looked toward his team mates and gave them all a proud smile for all they had accomplished. Zabuza came striding up beside Kakashi with his bloody sword resing on his shoulder, having killed Gatou by cleaving him in two and leaving Naruto's Kage Bunshins to burn the bodies with Katon Jutsus. Having caught sight of Haku in Naruto's arms, Zabuza grinned with a suggestive smile not even his mask could conceal which left Naruto feeling the heat flush to his ears.

Tazuna looked around in a slight daze as though everything he had witnessed today was a dream. Gatou was dead, the renegades that had once plagued his village with the cruel business tyrant were slain, and his family was going to be safe once more. It was more than he could have ever dreamed.

Naruto chose that moment to speak, interrupting the old man's musings. "I need a bath."

Sasuke took a sniff of the air and grimaced. "You're not kidding."


	7. Ch 7:Sojourn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. 'Nuff said. Read the last chapters.**

**Kyuubi Speaking**  
_**Kyuubi Thinking**_  
Text  
"Words"_  
Thoughts/Dreams  
"Words in Mind/Dream-state"_  
"Jutsus/Techniques"  
**"Summons Speaking/Demonic Naruto" **  
(Translations)

* * *

Naruto hadn't remembered when he last had a good, warm shower while on this mission, but it was perhaps too long for his present concern as the blond Genin scrubbed over a week's worth of sweat, grime, and blood off his skin. When old man Tazuna had offered the demon vessel the first shower, Naruto was more than thankful since his ranking smell was enough to curl his own nose, and he intended to take full advantage of his time. He had a hard time keeping the smile off his face while he thought back to the Battle of the Bridge. 

After Gatou had been killed along with his henchmen, Team 7, Zabuza, Tazuna, and the unconscious Haku carried in Naruto's arms trekked back to Tazuna's home, inadvertently running into the mass of villagers armed with many various make-shift weapons and blunt objects, ready to fight the already dead business man. It seemed Inari and Tsunami had spread word quickly and rallied the villagers to defend their homes. When Kakashi had addressed to them that Gatou had already been killed, the villagers cheered ecstatically and thanked the shinobi gratefully for ridding their home of the tyrant. Tazuna was still in tears when they had reached his house. Even after promising to take the old man's life, Tazuna invited Zabuza and his servant to stay with them until further notice in gratitude for personally killing the business tyrant. Zabuza accepted with a nod and trailed beside him and Kakashi.

Even though Sasuke hadn't sustained any serious injuries, he was still very weak from blood-loss and having been placed in a death-like trance by Haku. While on their trek back to Tazuna's home, Sakura and Sasuke purposely lagged behind the rest of the group to level with Naruto. When Naruto asked what was wrong, Sakura apologized deeply and thanked him for saving their lives from Zabuza from their first encounter. Touched by her honesty, Naruto accepted her gratitude and forgave her.

As for Kakashi, Tazuna had offered to help him limp his way back to Tazuna's house since his injuries and depletion of chakra were too taxing for him to walk on his own.

As for Haku, Naruto had carried her through the town -earning him more than a few looks of envy and approval from the male populace- and took her to Tazuna's home where he left her sleeping on the couch downstairs just before Tazuna had offered him the first shower.

Through the sound of splashing water that echoed in the small bathroom, Naruto heard the door opening and closing with a click, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching the shower stall. Naruto guessed it was someone that needed to use the toilet since it was next to the shower, so he didn't consider there being any reason to reply.

That was until his hyper-sensitive hearing caught the sound of rustling cloth.

Due to the Kyuubi's alterations to Naruto's senses, his sight, smell, and hearing were not only enhanced to super-human limitations, he also possessed an extra-sensory perception that allowed him to "feel" -or sense- the environment around himself using his enhanced hearing by way of sound waves like an advanced sonar. Every sound ripples and bounces off -and through- objects comes back to his ears to be interpreted as visual information, where in the world of absolute blackness, the echoes of the rippling and reflecting sound vibrations would highlight every solid surface around him. Thus far, he'd found the limit of his sonar sense to be fifteen meters in diameter.

What his sonar sense interpreted wasn't an attacker ready to attack, but a robe slipping off a very slim figure's shoulders as though undressing.

Naruto's mind raced with suspicion and alertness. He had thought that only the other males in the house would come in the bathroom, since it was plainly absurd that Sakura would consider coming in the bathroom while the blond Genin was bathing, but who in the house wore a robe? His hands were already flashing through hand seals to fight whoever was outside the curtain while his mind raced with questions asking who it could be, until he received his answer in the most unexpected means.

When the face of Haku poked inside the shower curtain wearing the most innocent of smiles.

"May I join you, Naruto-sama?" she asked sweetly.

Forgetting his previous readied preemptive attack, Naruto's hands shot toward his groin in reflex to preserve himself as modestly as possible and backed against the shower wall while the geisha-like Ryounin (Hunter-Nin) unabashedly entered the shower stall with only a white towel covering her feminine extremities. Naruto felt the blood rush to his face -as well as his lower anatomy- and knew he was going to burst a nasal vessel soon, this being his first...inappropriate encounter with a female. A very beautiful female at that.

Oblivious to the blond Genin's unease, Haku fully stepped into the shower and began lathering a bar of soap in her hands, her eyes never leaving Naruto's form. A dark blush covered her pale cheeks as her eyes soaked in the view.

Despite being half a head shorter than her, Naruto's body belied a frame of thick, corded muscles throughout his body's expanse. His limbs were thick with steel-hard muscle that rippled with every twitch and a core of proverbial armor, a powerfully muscled chest with a belly of bulging, brick-like abdominals. The young man in front of her had the build of a wild hunting cat, coiled and ready to kill. But that wasn't the only thing her eyes found.

Scars. Dozens of them were scattered throughout Naruto's form. His limbs were covered in jagged, crisscrossing scars, as well as his torso. Four in particular caught her attention: A cross scar on his left pectoral muscle like a jagged X, six parallel slash scars on his right pectoral, a jagged line across his throat, and a diagonal slice scar half an inch wide that went from one side to the other of his belly like a lightning bolt, folding into his bulging abdominals. Being an expert on human physiology, Haku knew many of his past wounds were severely fatal, but also saw they were at least a few years old. Strangely, she couldn't see where Zabuza had cut him from their first encounter.

"What are you doing in here, Haku?" Naruto said nervously, noticing her lingering expression while she looked at him. His voice snapped the kunoichi out of her trance and made her blush a deeper red, but didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm here to clean your back, Naruto-sama." Again she answered in that sweet tone of hers that made Naruto's knees feel weak, but he steadied himself with effort. "I was told from Kakashi-san about what had happened at the bridge after you knocked me unconscious." Naruto winced when he was reminded of what he did, but Haku was far from sour about the incident. "I want to thank you for saving Zabuza-sama from Kakashi-san's attack. I don't know what I would do if my master died without me. Or should I say, former master."

Naruto looked at her in confusion, still keeping his hands on his groin and waited for her to elaborate. The water clinging to his skin was begining to chill. "Zabuza-sama and myself took an oath many years ago when he began training me. It is an old, ancient tradition for a shinobi to pledge when they are independent and hunted: Anyone who defeats and spares us, will be our master until either death or your command allows us reprieve. I, along with Momochi Zabuza, hereby pledge to be your obedient servants until death and will follow your every order."

Stunned, Naruto could do nothing but look at Haku with astonishment. He was very much aware of the ancient pact that Haku mentioned from Sarutobi's studies, but that oath was interdicted some two hundred years ago when the shinobi powers began forming village governments, gathering all assassins and warriors to form the military powers of bordered countries. The oath of promising servitude to a single person when a shinobi was ever spared after defeat was considered as a means of treason if one were to rally great numbers of shinobi to do the bidding of their masters and raise oppositions and dividing factions against shinobi governments. In coalition with all opposing and allied countries, the shinobi nations agreed to ban the oath from the shinobi teachings.

Haku stepped closer to Naruto, making the blond press harder against the wall as if attempting to merge with it while watching the shower nozzle spray the geisha kunoichi with water, soaking her frame and giving her a breathtakingly seductive appearance. "Turn around so I can wash your back, Naruto-sama" she said seductively.

Forgeting his earlier embarrassment, Naruto's face became pained and looked away in shame, unmoving. Alarmed from his sudden change in demeanor, Haku approached cautiously, the bar soap forgotten. She reached out to grasp his shoulder but his hand quickly shot out and grasped her hand in his, startling the former Ryounin. Naruto's eyes looked fearful when his gaze locked with hers.

"Please leave" Naruto pleaded in a broken voice, "I don't want you or anyone else to see my shame."

Haku knew that disobeying her new master was a violation to her oath pact, but she felt she had to know what Naruto was hiding from not only her, but also his friends. Gently, she removed her hand from Naruto's grasp and took his shoulder to turn him around. Naruto didn't resist and choked in shame when he heard Haku gasp from the sight.

Another scar dominated the span of his upper back, like a gnarled, clawed-shaped hand that left a burning imprint, with several other jagged diagonal scars beneath it around his flanks. The skin looked almost as if it were freshly healed, jagged and rough like leather at the touch and contrasted sharply with Naruto's tanned skin. Now she realized why he wore such loose and long-sleeved clothes: To hide his scars out of shame.

"Most of the scars on my limbs are the price of my training and attempted suicides." Haku looked toward Naruto's face and saw his face downcast with emotional pain. Haku listened intently as Naruto continued his tale. "The scars on my torso, however, I received from a group of Chuunin who, about five years ago, attempted to force themselves onto a woman trapped in the woods of my village. When they saw me, they took out their weapons and struck me to the ground, and I was left bleeding from over a dozen wounds. I thought I was going to die that night, bleeding like a stuck animal. And then I saw the men advance on the trembling woman." Naruto trembled in effort to supress his rage and disgust from the memory that had haunted his dreams for five years.

"All I remember afterward was a raging bloodlust, a red moon, and...the sound of a thousand birds." Haku listened with stunned fascination. Naruto took another breath to steady himself and continued. "The next morning, I awoke with my clothes ruined and soaked with blood, and the Chuunin were found dead in the forest, their bodies mutilated beyond recognition. And ever since that day, I've carried these scars as reminders to myself of what I should never again allow or forsake. So I dedicated every minute of my waking hours to train and be as merciless as any, wanting to rid myself of any weakness in me. I was alone for many years because of the people of my village condemning me a monster."

"Why?" Haku asked, resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it urgently. "Why did they call you a monster? Why were you hated? What do you mean?"

Naruto looked back to Haku, seeing her confused and desperate to understand his words. Now was the moment of truth. His voice was devoid of any emotion when he spoke. "I'm a Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice). A vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sacrificed to hold the demon within me at the price of my identity and chance for a normal life, overshadowed by the hate of my village's people that suffered the demon's wrath only thirteen years ago, and to save my village from destruction."

Emotionally drained from telling Haku his most guarded secret, Naruto stepped out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel to cover his scars, and left the bathroom, leaving an astonished and grieving Haku in the shower. When she had dried herself up and dressed, she immediately took to the forest hoping no one would follow.

Naruto spoke to no one afterward, always keeping silent and his eyes away from anyone else's. Dinner that night was uncomfortable and silent, and no one had anything to say, unsure how to deal with the confusing heaviness in the atmosphere. Not even Inari's cheerful attitude toward Naruto could break the silence, and his team mates were too confused as to what was troubling him. Haku was no where to be seen until after their meal was finished, saying she needed to "meditate", but Zabuza saw the tear stains on her cheeks when she entered Tazuna's house, the sun long ago setting behind the horizon. The kunoichi must have been crying in the forest.

Later that night, Naruto's dreams were restless as he tossed and turned in his futon, sweat erupting from his pores and groaning with phantom pain. It was the same dream as always before, but there was more to this dream than any of his other past night visions.

_The Chuunins all lay dead at his feet, their heads crushed and their throats ripped, surrounding him in a circle. Their blood pooled the grass, making the tiny green blades glow red in the moon light and the scent of copper and iron wafted into his nostrils. His crimson eyes narrowed as he set his sights on the two last Chuunin only a short distance away. A growl trembled inside his throat as he bared his fangs at them. A soft sobbing behind the demonic boy made him turn to the noise. The woman, or older teen by her youthful features, was staring at him with uncertainty and fear._

_**"Leave."**__ Naruto said hoarsely with his deep demonic voice, earning a confused look from the woman. __**"Leave now while you can. Please. I'll handle these bastards. I'll make them pay for what they almost did to you, but I don't want you to see it. Run!"**_

_The woman did as Naruto told and took off at a frantic run into the depths of the forest toward the village, only giving him a brief glance from behind with a pleading look that almost begged him to make it through alive._

_With the woman out of danger at last, Naruto turned back to the last Chuunins standing and flexed his claws. His blood-thirsty grin was bone-chilling._

_Before either of the two Chuunins could bat an eye, Naruto leapt with blurring speed and plunged his clawed hands deep into the nearest shinobi's neck and ripped his throat out in one swift motion, blood splashing against the surrounding trees and bushes. The Chuunin stood frozen in shock for a brief moment, allowing his pain receptors to register the attack, then collapsed with a dull _thud!_, splattering into his puddled blood._

_The last Chuunin stood stock still with shock and fear as he watched his partner fall before he took off at a frantic run into the forest, the demonic child following closely behind while bounding on all fours through the tree-tops. The chase lasted several endless minutes as the Chuunin stumbled in his attempt to escape the demon's wrath. He spared a glance behind and saw the child was nowhere to be seen. The Chuunin heaved a long, exhausted exhale and slumped to his knees, his lungs drawing desperate gulps of air. He thought he had escaped the monster's reach._

_He thought wrong._

_Descending down from the heights of the trees, Naruto launched himself at the Chuunin and aimed his feet to the man's head, his legs flexed strait, and crushed it like a ripe tomato under the force of his own inertia and between the solid earth. Crushed brain tissue, blood and skull fragments puddled around his bare feet, soaking into the dirt and reflecting the red moon's glow. Raising his head high, the demon vessel howled in primal rage and liberation._

_His howl of glory was short lived when he heard the chirps of a thousands birds behind him. Too late had he managed to turn around before he felt something white-hot sear into his back and ripped the flesh from him. His cry of pain was drowned with a roar of fury and back-handed the attacker with bone-crushing force, sailing his opponent into a thick tree and nearly splintering the old oak. The attacker coughed some blood into his face mask and Naruto saw something very familiar._

_Within the man's left eye, there was a glowing red iris surrounded with black commas._

The dream changed.

_He was in a field of soft green grass, lying on his back and watching the blindingly bright sky and clear of clouds. Naruto felt something soft supporting his head and looked up. There was someone kneeling above him with his head in her lap. Naruto couldn't see who it was, the sky's brilliance blinding him from seeing the girl's face, but knew it was a female, with short bowl-shaped dark hair with two long bangs and fair skin. She wore a white sun dress and held her hands beside his head, running her fingers through his hair. _

_Naruto's hand drifted to the girl's cheek and briefly caressed her face, surprised from the warmth and softness he felt from the touch. The girl's hand lightly grasped his hand and felt the softness from her palm. The feeling of peace flooded into the young Genin's chest and gasped when the girl bent down and lightly kissed his lips. _

_Just before his vision faded, he could vaguely remember seeing the girl's pale lavender eyes._

In his sleep, Naruto wept with joy and longing.

* * *

Four months had passed since Team 7 had been assigned their guard duty assignment, and Sarutobi hadn't even received word by either messenger hawk or by Kakashi's Ninken (Ninja Dogs) summons if either they had accomplished their mission or if they were in trouble. Even more troubling was that, despite being delayed for a few months to accord with Otogakure no Sato's (Hidden Village of Sound) new ratification as a shinobi power, the Chuunin Selection Exams were just another week away from commencing and would start with or without all the shinobi assembled in the village. Konoha would hold the Chuunin Exam after five years since the last exam, and the number of participating Genin this year easily dwarfed the number since the last three years hence. 

Sarutobi looked at the pile of papers on his desk and frowned with both alarm and unease. By the number of documents piled, there were a total of 150 Genins participating -50 teams, excluding Team 7- with an equal number of Jounin Squad Leaders. Of the number of total Genins assembled, 84 were from Konoha, 30 from Sunagakure (Hidden Sand), 21 from Amegakure (Hidden Rain), 6 from Kusagakure (Hidden Grass), 6 from Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall), and 3 from Otogakure (Hidden Sound). All the papers were permission forms to enter Konoha territory, protection from the village's shinobi hostilities, as well as travel passports.

The Sandaime's office door opened and in stepped Kotestu, a Chuunin Proctor with porcupine-spiky black hair, narrow eyes, and white cloth wrapping across his face over the bridge of his nose, his hitai-ate firmly fastened over his forehead. In his hand was a green covered scroll, which he set on Sarutobi's desk and stood at attention. "Pardon the intrusion Hokage-sama, but I needed to deliver this message scroll to you immediately. It's a message report from Kakashi."

The Hokage looked at the scroll and back at the Chuunin. "Why hadn't I received a message hawk instead?"

Kotestu didn't miss a beat in answering. "The scroll was delivered by one of Kakashi's ninken just moments ago. The ninken told me just before dispersing that Kakashi and Team 7 with...some extra company are returning to Konoha as we speak. He and his team should be here within the next two to three hours. The scroll should hold all the information regarding the mission details and success, as well as the new charges in company with Team 7. Good day, Hokage-sama." And Kotestu left.

Sandaime Sarutobi looked down at the small scroll with trepidation, singling it out amongst of the dozens of other unfurled scrolls littering his desk. With shaking fingers, his hand clasped onto the parchment and bit his thumb to draw the blood to release the seal on the scroll. With a quick swipe across the paper rim, the seal magic hissed into a wispy smoke, and Sarutobi unfurled the scroll, scanning its contents.

The details involved escorting the bridge builder toward his home when they had been ambushed by the Demon Brothers, then learning of the billionaire Gatou of the trading industry had claimed control of Kiri no Kuni (Land of Mist), the confrontation with the Nukenin, Momochi Zabuza, the two weeks of progressive training, and the Battle for the Bridge. It was there that Sarutobi felt his heart nearly stop.

According to what Kakashi had observed at both the encounter with the Demon Brothers and the Battle for the Bridge, Naruto had actually tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, altering his physical appearance, making the young Genin become blood-thirsty, and indescribably powerful. There was a great chance that the seal was weakening.

His terror was calmed considerably after reading the passage beneath it that described Naruto's controlled behavior as he fought on the bridge. The seal might be weakening, but Naruto appeared to have grasped control of the demon's energy without any side effects aside from his new attributes. Kakashi suspected Naruto might have established a contact with the Kyuubi, but the Copy Nin wasn't certain.

Another passage was written after the details regarding Kyuubi, the description of Naruto's new "servants" that pledged their loyalty to him after the battle was over and the business man Gatou had been killed by Zabuza, and of Sasuke having awakened his blood-limit; the Sharingan, at the Battle for the Bridge before Haku had rendered him unconscious. The four month stay was a team vote to wait to recover from their battle and guard Tazuna until the bridge had been completed -which it had about nearly two months ago- and to receive their proper payment for their assignment. Despite the brief horror he felt, Sarutobi felt enormous pride for Team 7's accomplishment, especially for Naruto after reading what the bridge builder had named his new village master-piece:

The Uzumaki Bridge; named after the hero who saved the bridge from destruction, partook in its construction, and slain the business man Gatou, freeing the land from his oppressive hold.

Sarutobi arose from his seat and walked toward the window, looking out toward the village gates with an excited smile, expecting Team 7 to emerge into the village at any moment.

What he didn't anticipate were the changes in the blond Kyuubi vessel that would only ignite the fuse to fire the cannon. Danger was rapidly approaching and its coming was almost inevitable.

* * *

**Four Months Ago...**

When the sun rose the next morning, garish red light spilled into the window of Naruto's room. The brightness of the light immediately roused Naruto from his slumber and yawned. The gentle sloshing of the water below the house gave a rhythmic lull to Naruto's keen ears, followed by the crisp scent of river water from the breeze that blew into his room from the open window.

Vivid recollections of his last night's dreams flash through his mind like static electricity, carrying with them the feeling of oneness he felt when the girl touched and kissed him. When he attempted to remember any distinct details about her, they eluded his grasp like mist through his fingers despite his photographic memory. While he wasn't certain whether the dream was Kyuubi's doing or his own sub-consciousness trying to tell him who the girl was, Naruto felt a longing to experience that sensation once more.

Slowly slipping out of his futon, Naruto recalled the more violent images of his dream from the night before. His features hardened to stone when remembering the glowing red eye with floating black commas. A single Sharingan left eye. That could only be one person: Hatake Kakashi.

The events from the Battle for the Bridge flashed in his mind. That technique Kakashi used was the same attack that scarred the demon vessel on that night five years ago. He was there that night, and he had nearly killed him.

But there was something amiss that Naruto couldn't quite understand: If Kakashi _had_ acted alone to kill him, then he would have likely reported to the Hokage of what transpired that night, since he wasn't too injured or wounded to get to the Hokage's tower. But if he did, why hadn't there been any attempts on his life from any of the Anbu? Sarutobi wouldn't risk the lives and safety of the whole village for just his life, no matter how close they were. No, Kakashi hadn't told Sarutobi. If he had, then the Sandaime would have ordered his Anbu to kill him. That left only one conclusion:

If Kakashi hadn't told the Hokage that Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, then the Copy Nin was working for someone _else_ entirely.

Now Naruto understood why Kakashi was assigned to Team 7: To train Sasuke with his blood limit, keep watch over him and Naruto and train them into susceptible subordinates, and kill the demon vessel should he become a danger. Sakura was just an uninvolved variable to what ever plans Kakashi's superiors had in store, who ever they were, and to appease the Uchiha to keep him under their control. Naruto had his suspicions, but he couldn't be certain as to who it was that wanted his life despite the number of possible suspects, the Head Council among them. He'd have to wait until the return to Konoha and inform Sarutobi before Kakashi decided to kill him in his sleep.

He dressed quickly back into his new blood-red jumpsuit after fastening his body armor and fish-net attire. He didn't bother to strap his weapon pouches to his belt or thighs, and exited his room. Upon going downstairs, Naruto found everyone's gaze focused intently onto him when he entered the dinning room. Team 7, Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami were eating breakfast and had apparently kept quiet since Naruto hadn't heard much conversation passed around on his way down the stair case. The smell of fresh food instantly made the blond's mouth water and took his seat gleefully and tore into his food with gusto.

Tsunami broke the silence with a flattered comment "I'm glad you like the food, Naruto-kun. Had you slept well?"

"Best sleep I've had in years, thank you. By the way, Kakashi, when are we scheduled to leave and go back to Konoha?" Despite his cheerful demeanor, Naruto was seething on the inside when addressing so formerly with the Copy Nin. He made a silent vow to kill the man with his bare hands should he get the opportunity.

Unaware of the blond Genin's thoughts, Kakashi answered casually, "We'll be leaving once Tazuna-san has paid his fee to us. However, because of his lack of funds due to the land's on-going poverty, we'll have to wait until trade circulates once more and a steady stream of economy comes into the land. That means we wait until the bridge is finished."

"Yay! Naruto-ni-chan's staying for a while!" Inari cried excitedly, drawing the stares from everyone at the table. "I'm glad! I like him, and he was so cool when he fought those samurai thugs!"

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Inari for a moment to gauge what he said, then turned to Naruto with questioning gazes. Naruto was quick to answer their unasked questions. "Before I came to the bridge, I followed the trail of scored trees that lead to Tazuna's house. When I saw the samurai attacking Inari and Tsunami, I dealt with them quickly and told Tsunami and Inari to gather the villagers to the bridge incase there were more hired arms."

"But how did you suddenly appear out of nowhere like that when the samurai were about to cut Inari?" Asked Tsunami, her food momentarily forgotten as she looked at Naruto expectantly. "And what did you do to that samurai's arm? It looked like it had been crushed and twisted."

"I can move at instantaneous speeds with a Jutsu I've learned just recently. My control with it isn't perfect, but it has its uses." Naruto's tone wasn't bragging, but only factual. "As for what I did to that samurai's arm, that would be the result of my new combat killing technique. I call it Assai Te (Crushing Fist). The title says it all." Naruto didn't care to elaborate and looked unwilling to continue. Sasuke and Sakura were curious, but knew they wouldn't receive an answer if they asked him.

Sasuke clasped his hands together under his scarred chin, a thoughtful expression gleaming in his dark eyes. "Back at the issue of bridge, it doesn't seem likely we'll receive our payment if we wait for Tazuna and his crew to finish by themselves, no matter how hard they might work themselves. You've all seen the progress building that monolithic structure demands. It'll take six months at least before it's anywhere _near_ finished, and we can't afford to wait that long. We need more man-power. Much more." His eyes wandered back to his blond haired team mate, chewing the last piece of his bread before swallowing it with a gulp.

When Naruto caught his gaze, it was then that Sasuke's words registered, and he grinned with an excited smile. "Smart thinking Uchiha. Sure, I'll help. The sooner the better after all."

When everyone at the table but Naruto and Sasuke looked perplexed, Naruto explained, "Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). I'll just create a score of doubles and have them work. Each clone has its own independent will and even have the same strength and speed as the original, namely myself. Their only drawback is limited chakra supply. With them, we could get more done in one day than a whole week."

Kakashi gave both Naruto and Sasuke approving nods for improvising such an effective plan and addressed to everyone present. "It's decided then. We'll stay and wait for the bridge to be completed, then receive our pay once the economy stabilizes. We'll continue training and practice drills while Sasuke recovers from the battle and Naruto assists Tazuna with building the bridge. Now, what to do with you two?" He said the last part while looking in the direction of Zabuza and Haku, both having donned more casual wear than their battle cloths.

The Ryounin gave a coquettish smile that belied mischief and said absently, "I told Naruto-sama just yesterday that Zabuza-dono and I pledged ourselves to Uzumaki-sama's services in return for sparing our lives. Naruto-sama happily agreed from what I deduced from his reaction in the shower. He was...quite agreeable." She said the last part with a breathless lilt.

Inari looked curiously around the room, wondering why the temperature suddenly raised a few degrees. He looked to his left to Naruto. "Naruto-nii-chan, why is your face so red?"

* * *

Within the span of the first week after, Naruto, Tazuna and crew, and the blond demon vessel's Kage Bunshins were fast at work to building the monolithic bridge, with some extra volunteers from the village. With Tazuna issuing more orders than partaking of the actual workload, Tazuna's crew and Naruto and his Kage Bunshins had managed to finish thirty feet of runway and set three support pillars on both sides of the bridge from the water. Supplies were frequently being brought in thanks to Naruto's Kage Bunshins constantly moving back and forth with supplies at the ready. 

While that was going on, Sasuke and Kakashi were left bedridden until they regained their strength from the Battle for the Bridge. Kakashi had no complaints since he had his Icha-Icha-Paradise novel to occupy his time, even sharing his smutty book with Zabuza who had plenty of free time after training and assisting in building the bridge along side his new master -regardless of Naruto's half-hearted attempts- whom he found a grudging respect for in terms of his strength and compassion toward he and his ex-servant.

Sasuke wasn't so lucky in being distracted from his boredom, since he had no reading material nor could Tsunami provide any articles of amusement, and Sakura couldn't be beside him too often with having undertaken a new training regimen with Haku acting as her training partner and learning the ex-Hunter Nin's combat style. But that didn't mean he did nothing in his time in bed. Naruto had been very aware that the Uchiha would grow restless and anxious, so he left Sasuke a training task that would occupy his time until he was fully recovered: Making all twelve hand seals in rapid succession for hours on end until it became second nature; which, at the time, seemed like a waste of effort, but it grew to his liking after seeing how much progress he was making.

Another month passed with little notice as Tazuna's family and Team 7 were eating dinner, along with Haku and Zabuza. Kakashi and Sasuke had recovered within the first week and were hard set on getting in some productive training time, with Naruto and Sasuke once again continuing their game of rivalry in learning Ninjutsus, with Sasuke finally teaching Naruto his Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Art of the Grand Fireball) in exchange for Naruto teaching him Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Art of Hidden Concealment), a technique that allowed the caster to become completely invisible, which Naruto learned from observing Kakashi some years ago when the Copy Nin was escaping some one who called himself "The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha". Naruto also elaborated to Sasuke that it was with his concealment technique that he acheived the upperhand on Zabuza on their first encounter with the Nukenin, turning himself invisible while running across the water as one of his Kage Bunshins released its Shadow Shurikens on Zabuza.

Sasuke asked once if he would willingly teach him his signature technique, which the Kyuubi vessel declined saying he didn't have the chakra capacity to conjure any without exhausting himself. Suspicious of what Naruto was witholding from him, he dropped the issue.

Predictably, Kakashi only took to training with the Uchiha and excluded both Sakura and Naruto. It was only through Naruto's persuasions that detired Sakura's questioning which might have led to a difficult situation.

Tazuna stretched his arms over his head and gave a satisfied yawn, sitting at the dinning table with all his guests. "The bridge in nearly done, and we have only another few yards of runway to complete before it's finished. You have my greatest thanks for your help, Gaki (Brat -a friendly endearment-)." Naruto gave the old bridge builder a foxy grin for the gratitude.

The peaceful atmosphere was all but shattered when Sasuke's impassive face stared directly at Naruto and said "Isn't it about time you tell us what it is you're hiding from us? Or refusing to tell? Like those beastly changes, such as the red eyes, sharp canines, deepened whisker scars, and black claws I saw you use. Even how you seem to never get exhausted from chakra depletion?" Sasuke's voice became slightly harder, "Isn't about time you stop lying to us?"

No one spoke, too surprised by the Uchiha's sudden demanding question to raise question until everyone in the room felt the room suddenly dropped to a slightly chilling temperature. Haku looked fearfully at her master, while Zabuza looked more intrigued than surprised, while Tazuna and his family were silent with anticipation, along with Sakura and Sasuke. Only Kakashi seemed unaffected by the change in atmosphere.

Naruto's voice was devoid of any emotion when he finally answered. "What I'm about to tell you should remain secret from the other villagers. Do I have your word you will tell no one?" Everyone at the table nodded, though some did so hesitantly. "Understood then. To put it simply and bluntly, I am the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Fox of Nine-tails), the same demon that attacked Konoha thirteen years ago. Any questions?"

Everyone at the table looked at Naruto with complete disbelief as if they had just heard the worst joke in the world. Their reactions varied, where Sasuke and Sakura looked flabbergasted, Tazuna looked pale, Inari and Tsunami were sweating slightly, Haku looked down at her food solemnly, and Zabuza looked intrigued.

Sasuke was the first to break out of his stupor with a question. "Didn't the Kyuubi die by the Yondaime's hand? What do you mean you're the vessel for the Kyuubi? Does that mean you're the fox reincarnated? And why weren't we told about what really happened?"

Naruto didn't meet the Uchiha's gaze, only staring at his food when he said emotionlessly, "Let me ask you a question to answer your question. If you had known that I was the vessel of the demon fox, would you -or anyone else for that matter- consider coming near me, or treating me like an actual human being?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto continued. "As for whether if the Kyuubi died or not, in a sense, he did. His _body_ was empty and without a soul, and had no life in it, and still his remains feed the soil. But his _soul_ -and his chakra- was sealed into me by the Yondaime when I was born on that very night of the attack. He needed a newly born child with a freshly cut umbilical cord since the child would not have developed any chakra coils to be ruptured and destroyed by the Kyuubi's limitless supply of energy, which would allow the infant to develop chakra coils with the Kyuubi's chakra without harm or danger as the child grew. That's what Sarutobi told me anyway.

"And as to the reason why you weren't told about all this is because, just before the Yondaime sealed the demon into me, he made a decree that prohibited anyone from telling the younger generation about the truth of the battle -including myself- to allow me a chance for a normal life. Anyone who violated this decree would be punished with death." Naruto laughed bitterly. "As you can see, that didn't work out too well. The adults passed their hatred to their impressionable children so I would suffer the pain they felt by the Kyuubi's attack. They still to this day think me nothing more than the demon himself." Naruto paused to gather his thoughts and gauge everyone's reaction. With Kakashi being the exception, everyone was looking at him with mixed emotions, the most prominent being astonishment.

Sakura found her voice with some difficulty. "What about those physical changes; like the ears, the eyes, and the claws? You're not becoming a demon, are you?" She said the last part barely above a whisper. Naruto just chuckled from her question.

"After the confrontation with Zabuza, I fell unconscious due to an imbalance with my chakras. _Chakras_, as in plural. My Kyumon (Rest Gate) and Shomon (View Gate) had ruptured when I was younger and first used the Kyuubi's chakra. The energies had merged together and formed a completely different chakra, which battled for dominance with my old regular chakra. Kyuubi had found the problem and dealt with it by altering my body's internal anatomy into a more durable composition so I could endure the Kyuubi's caustic energy, as well as my own, without being harmed. That's why I'm more feral-looking now, because the Kyuubi's chakra physically alters my body to varying degrees. And here is the seal used to hold the demon within me."

With barely a moment of hesitation, Naruto stood upon his feet and discarded both his jacket and armor, along with his fish-net attire. Sakura and Haku blushed a healthy scarlet when they saw his rippled muscles and tan skin, while Sasuke, Zabuza, and Kakashi looked on his numerous scars with astonishment and horror. Thankfully, no one could see the scar on his back from his position. Forming the 'Goat' seal in front of him, Naruto gathered his energy to his belly and there his seal flared to life before them.

Surrounding his navel, a pitch-black spiral coiled around the expanse of his belly, with eight lined seals like fire ember runes merging with a ring of archaic runes surrounding the main spiral, forming like a sun-burst crown. Never had either anyone seen such a crafted seal. The Yondaime must have been a genius to construct such an elaborate seal design.

"The main spiral is what connects to my chakra coils where my chakra culminates and forms. The eight lines of separate seals are interconnected with my Hachimontonko no Tainaimon (Eight Celestial Inner Gates) to regulate the Kyuubi's chakra and spread it throughout all my Inner Gates, while the ring of seal runes act as a counter seal to prevent tampering with the main spiral seal. Without one part of the seal, the whole collapses."

Sasuke looked at the seal, then back to Naruto's face. "Can you speak to Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded while slipping his jacket and armor back on. "He and I have spoken several times during our two-week training period, but he sleeps more often than not, so our conversations are very brief. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know exactly why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Tazuna soon found the atmosphere too uncomfortable and ushered himself and his family into another room while the exchange continued. "That is something that will have to wait for another time. Kyuubi asked me I keep it secret until the time is right, and I won't break my promise to him." Naruto looked at the clock hanging on the wall, showing it was nearing 10:00. He decided to cut the conversation short. "We'll talk about this another time. It's late, and I'm tired. See you all in the morning."

When the Kyuubi vessel sauntered upstairs with his armor and jacket safely slipped on, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looked at one another in silent question before resigning to their own exhaustion, while Zabuza and Haku headed upstairs to sleep near their master; demon vessel or naught. The whole household was asleep within only an hour.

The only exception was Naruto, who stared at the ceiling of his borrowed room while his mind was elsewhere. _What can I do if they start distrusting me Kyuubi?_ Naruto asked the fox. _If I lose their trust, then I might very well have signed my death warrant once we head back to Konoha._

The demon shrugged, though Naruto couldn't see it because he hadn't gone into his mind's recesses. **"It's difficult to say at the moment. You know not to trust Kakashi, but your friends are another matter. Even the most skilled hunter has to wait for conditions to turn to his or her favor before striking. Just let it be for the time being until they decide for themselves if they want to still be your friend. If not, then they don't deserve your friendship or trust for all you've done for them. Just sleep and wait for tomorrow."**

Naruto gave the demon a quiet "thank you" before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

After two months of progressive construction and heavy labor, the bridge was finished and stood as a masterpiece of architecture, with cylindrical support columns of stone and a rectangular pathway like a square-shaped tunnel. For over two hundred yards the bridge extended from Tazuna's village to the mainland, with neighboring shinobi keeping watch from any bandits. Within two months after the bridge's completion, and trade circulated smoothly with the village and the economy was balancing steadily. 

Tazuna and his family were seeing Team 7, Zabuza and Haku off for their departure. "Thank you so much for all you've done for us. We could not have done it without your help, and for everything else you've done. I just wish there was more we could do to repay you for your services."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head modestly, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura grinned proudly for themselves. "You've done enough to repay us", Kakashi said smoothly, "We have our pay, you allowed us stay in your home, and we were all treated comfortably. I think we're even."

Inari rushed past Tsunami and hugged Naruto around his waist fiercely with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Come back to visit some day Naruto-nii-chan" the boy blubbered, "I want to see you again."

Naruto chuckled while ruffling the boy's hair and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll come back, but I don't know when I can. I'll come as soon as I can, okay Inari?"

Inari nodded and wiped his eyes with a jerk, smiling at Naruto even as he and his team mates and servants trekked toward their home village and out of their sight into the enshrouding mist that floated from the sea. And just like that, they were gone.

"What should we name the bridge Ojii-san (Grandpa)?" Inari asked after a few moments.

Tazuna rubbed at his beard with a thoughtful expression before snapping his fingers and saying happily, "We'll call it 'The Uzumaki Bridge'! After all, Naruto did save the bridge, you, me, Tsunami...Yes, I think that'll do just fine. Everyone who hears its name will know the hero who saved us from a tyrant." He grinned to himself as he looked in the direction of Team 7's departure. "You better be grateful, brat" Tazuna whispered to himself. "I've never given one of my bridges the name of someone else. Consider this my thanks...for all you've done. You've earned it after all."

* * *

Team 7 and Haku and Zabuza made great time traversing toward Konoha on the main road while keeping a comfortably silent walk, listening to their surroundings and remaining alert despite their relaxed postures. Tall pine trees towered over the group of travelers which condensed into thick patches of forest that surrounded Konohagakure no Sato (Village of Hidden Leaves), and the clouded sky was repeatedly plowing giant clouds to cut the sun's bright light to give those on the surface a much appreciated reprieve from the sun's hot rays. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku were up front of the group shoulder to shoulder, while Kakashi and Zabuza lagged only a pace or so behind to guard the rear. 

Naruto for one was secretly relieved that he and his team mates had come to an understanding and rekindled their friendship. It had been several days before either Sasuke or Sakura had managed to look him directly in the eye without seeming like strangers, but they settled their uncertainties when remembering Naruto's actions to help them as well as how he was treated by the villagers as told from Kakashi when they asked him.

Along their treck, Naruto's sharp hearing caught the sound of rustling in the bushes, at least several meters away. He panned to the direction of the noise and focused his chakra to his Kopekigan (Azure Eye) to see a further distance, awakening his visual clarity to alarming acuity to where he could even see and identify a person's profile from a mile away. Not a daggar-toss away, his blue-slitted eyes took in the scene.

In the shadowed bushes deep in the far right of the forest, Naruto saw a red fox as large as a dire wolf with its fangs revealed in a snarl and crouched to attack a long black snake as thick as a man's wrist. The serpent was coiled in on itself with its tongue darting in and out its fanged mouth. Naruto waited with anticipation as he watched while time seemed forgotten, unaware he wasn't drawing breath.

In the blink of an eye, the snake retreated back to gain some distance between the fox and turned back around sharply like an arrow in the wind, rushing to strike at the fox's throat to deliver its venomous bite. The red fox charged in response to the snake's forward rush, its feet scarcely touching the soil for more than a fraction of a second, and met the snake in charge.

The snake stopped suddenly, coiling its body like a spring, then shot forth to the fox in a gliding leap, and its poisonous fangs bit into the flesh of the fox's shoulder, spraying blood from the open wound. The injury didn't deter the red fox in unleashing its own attack, and it snapped the snake's neck into its jaws, crushing the serpent's meat and bones in a single bite. It was over in less than a ten-count.

When at last the animalistic fight came to its end, Naruto exhaled and stopped. A deep sense of strange foreboding filled the Kyuubi vessel's chest while he witnessed the fight unfold, like an omen of what was to come, and he was the fox itself. Who then was the snake?

His team stopped about five paces ahead of him, all looking back and curious about Naruto's behavior. "What is it, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked beside the demon vessel. Naruto didn't answer her question directly, only saying he would be back to join them in a moment and strode to wear the fox knelt, batting aside the growth of bushels and vine vegetation while stepping over blocky rocks.

By the time Naruto reached the injured fox, the snake's poison had paralyzed the fox's leg and left the swelling flesh to the devices of the bacterial enzymes of the venom, turning the flesh of the shoulder a dark purple and irritated red. When the fox saw Naruto, its lips pulled back into a threatening snarl as a warning, revealing its bloody teeth and fangs that just moments ago killed a dangerous predator-turned-prey. Naruto took to its warning and stopped to wait.

Unexpectedly, Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice sound in his ears. **Don't stop your advance, Kit. Approach it closer while I give you some of my chakra to have him recognize you as a fox. Have your chakra ready to heal his wounds and destroy the venom in its limb.**

Naruto nodded and did as the Kyuubi instructed, culminating his chakra to his lungs and breathing it out like a blue mist as the demon fox had taught him during his two week training session, and applied the mist-like energy to the fox's injury. Kyuubi's youki (Demonic energy) once again flooded through Naruto's body in a familiar rush of blood-like heat. The red fox visibly relaxed its guard after catching the scent of a great fox coming off of the blond shinobi and allowed Naruto to heal its wound. In under a minute, the swelling receded, the color returned to normal, and the wound was healed along with the limb free from the venom's petrifying toxin.

The fox gave its healed appendage an experimental flex, then stood on all fours to test its strength, and gave out a barking yip when feeling its foreleg rejuvenated. The fox turned back to Naruto and rubbed its head affectionately against his leg to express its gratitude and Naruto in turn scratched the canine behind the ears, rewarding him with a purr.

Still affected by the Kyuubi's youki, Naruto asked the fox in a demonic voice that translated his words into beastial speech by the demon fox's energy. **"Would you like to come with me as my companion? I would certainly like a strong partner such as yourself to help me in my quest. Will you come?"**

The fox tilted its head to one side in curiosity, considering Naruto's proposal. At first, the fox eyed the red-clad shinobi with suspicion, seeming to have a deep sense of distrust with humans and any other foreign species, but it seemed to sense neither ill-intent or distrust in Naruto's voice or actions. After a moment it nodded its head and skipped along side the Kyuubi vessel as they both strode to rejoin the group, stepping and jumping over minor obstructions.

When they set foot onto the main road, Team 7 and Naruto's servants took a surprised look at the large red fox. Naruto gave them a fanged grin and retold about what he had seen in the forest and thought it beneficial to help the fox and have a reliable animal partner. Team 7, Haku and Zabuza accepted Naruto's answer and welcomed the new addition to the squad with affectionate pats and scratches, which the fox purred to delightedly. They moved on with their newly named fox, Akeginu -"Red silk" for his red fur.

"When will we reach you're village, master?" Haku asked Naruto, deliberately brushing her shoulder against his.

Naruto tried to answer without making his voice sound strained and unintentionally give Haku any misunderstandings in his nervousness by her close proximity, but barely managed. "Another half-hour or so and we should be seeing the village gates. After all, it's almost impossible to miss them if one isn't blind."

Just as Naruto predicted, the twenty-meter high gates of Konoha loomed into view, where the red double-arched doors were spread wide open like a book, allowing anyone passage into the shinobi sanctum, where two Chuunin and three Anbu were guarding incase of any dangerous disturbances, where the former were standing visible gaurd by the wooden signing stands beside the doors and the latter were in hiding in the tree-tops to observe from a distance and react to a moments notice. Kakashi gave the Chuunins friendly waves hello while surreptitiously giving the hidden Anbu secret hand gestures that all was fine. Naruto could only guess how they responded, especially with a fox in their company, but no one came to intercept them.

Naruto thought it ridiculous that these village gates are always left open, which would undoubtedly allow possible enemies within the village borders. Even if the shinobi wars were over and peace was still in effect with the other nations, why be so careless and leave one's self open? They were practically _asking_ for an attack to come. Naruto's servants would personally agree with his opinion, but his team didn't concern themselves about thinking of home-land defense sensibility. They moved on and into the bustling village.

Immediately upon striding through the streets of bustling shop patrons, buyers, workers, or common folk out for a stroll, Naruto found himself and his animal companion the object of the citizen's hateful glares as he and his team and servants made their way toward Hokage's tower. Naruto ignored them, finding their animosity wasn't worth his attention, and Akeginu didn't bother to acknowledge them either.

His servants, on the other hand, weren't so ambiguous or forgiving.

One stray citizen, a middle-aged man with a brown trench coat and short black hair, came toward Naruto from the opposite direction and stepped within two feet of his space, hauchted and spat a glob of mucus near the blond Genin's feet and gave the young shinobi a slit-eyed sneer and laughed cruelly as he walked on, thinking he would get away without a single reprimand.

With unseen speed, the coated man's laugh was effectively cut short when Zabuza back-handed the middle-aged man in the temple and sent him spinning through the air like a string-less puppet to bodily crash into an adjacent building, where his body fell lifeless and broken to the ground after cracking the mortar wall with the force of his body's inertia. It all happened within the time span of a heartbeat.

The silence in the still street was almost deafening as every person in the avenue stopped to stare at the monstrous sword-wielder that just struck an unarmed man and killed him with one blow. Naruto and his team mates looked at the broken body of the man with slight suprise and...satisfaction for some. Namely everyone but Kakashi. Even Haku whispered under her breath "Too bad he didn't die more slowly for that disgusting display."

Behind the former Demon of the Mist, Kakashi held his kunai toward Zabuza's exposed neck and spoke evenly to his back. "I don't know what your village's customs were about dealing with people who act like buffoons, but we don't tolerate senseless killing here in Konoha. If you don't learn that quickly, then you'll be considered an enemy within Konoha borders." Kakashi let the threat hang in the air for effect to emphasize his seriousness.

Zabuza sneered at Kakashi's threat and scoffed with irritation. "And a fine teacher you're being to my master for allowing this shit to occur. Or are you as shallow minded as the rest of these ungrateful pond scum? If he was a monster, he would have killed you and I on the bridge, but he isn't, so he shouldn't have to tolerate any of these bastard's scorn."

"That's enough, Zabuza." Naruto said evenly to his servant. "There's no need to raise any more aggression on my behalf, but thank you for your consideration. Let's just get to Saru-jiji's tower, get our assignment filed as complete, and have you and Haku registered as Konoha shinobi. And ignore these fools and their glares. They mean nothing to me." Zabuza inclined his head in acknowledgement and once again fell into step about going to their destination, leaving behind the fearful, flabbergasted, and confused villagers that lined the street avenue and a dead man that didn't even have time to lament his costly mistake.

Even when they reached the Hokage's Tower, Naruto still sensed the presence of exactly nine shinobi watching them from atop the closed-in buildings, wary for a possible attack from the group. No doubt that the commotion in the avenue they left behind attracted the attention of the village patrolling shinobi and Anbu, and now they were left at the mercy of the shinobi's scrutiny.

The Chuunin known as Kotestu came out of the Hokage Tower entrance, garbed in the standard shinobi uniform of black body suit and green flak-jacket vest. His hair was black, long and spiky, and a length of cloth overlapped the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. His eyes were sharp, narrow and slanted.

"Hokage-sama has been expecting your team's arrival for some time, Kakashi. Report to Hokage-sama's office immediately with these Anbu escorts." In a flash of movement, three Anbu's leapt from their respected roof-top areas and landed behind Kakashi and Zabuza, each one of different build and wearing a different animal mask. Ninjatou swords were fastened to their backs. Even Sakura could tell they were ready and willing to use them if they didn't comply. Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku walked in tow with their Anbu escorts into the Hokage Tower, passing several offices where desk clerks were managing filing documents and ascended the stairs to the top floor where Sarutobi's office resided. They were ushered in only a moment later and entered the Hokage's office.

The room had little furniture and great space, with only a single wide wooden desk covered in unfurled scrolls and semi-neat stacks of paper documents, and 12-shelf book cases stuffed with books flanked both sides of the desk against the walls. A large expansive window was behind the desk, giving the viewer a towering view of the south portion of Konoha village. Several foldout chairs were prepared before the Hokage's desk. Seated at his desk and writing furiously through paper document files was Sarutobi Sandiame, the current Hokage.

When he looked up from his desk, Sarutobi's face broke out into a wide grin when seeing Naruto and his team mates, even if it turned to surprise very briefly seeing Naruto's new animal companion but managed to keep his voice jovial. "I'm glad to see you finally arrived. That ninken summon of yours left this scroll for me almost three hours ago and I thought you would be delayed another day. Come, sit!" When Zabuza, Haku and Team 7 took their respective seats before Sarutobi's desk, Naruto guessed the old man was elated for an excuse to put a reprieve of signing anymore papers. Naruto couldn't blame him, since there were enough papers that needed signing to give even a child arthritic.

"I take it that you two are Naruto-kun's 'servants'?" Zabuza and Haku nodded. "Alright then. If you two wish to become part of Konoha's shinobi force, please go see Morino Ibiki for your debriefing and qualification. Kotestu!" The door behind the group opened and Kotetsu entered and stood at attention, awaiting further orders. "Please show these two to Ibiki-san's office for debriefing. That will be all." Kotetsu nodded and motioned for Zabuza and Haku to follow him. They did after giving Naruto their bows and left without a word.

As soon as they had left the room, Kakashi turned to the Sandaime and was about to apologize for what had happened in the avenue earlier but the old man held up his hand to halt any words Kakashi might have said. "I'm already aware as to what happened in the street not too far from here already, Kakashi. My Anbu reported it immediately after and had your team watched by my operatives. Suffice to say, I'm not angery or troubled about the man dying, since his family will be accounted for, but for how this Momochi Zabuza; the same Nukenin that attempted to overthrow the Mizukage's throne, had come under young Naruto-kun's services.

"That's for another time to discuss. I believe there was something you wanted to discuss with me, Kakashi-"

"Hokage-sama", Naruto interjected suddenly, "Before you and Kakashi have your discussion, there's something I need to address to you. In private." He said the last part while giving his team mates and Kakashi unquestioning looks that told them to leave.

Sarutobi nodded. "Alright then. I'll be speaking with you all after Naruto-kun and I are done. Congratulations, by the way, for a job well done and mission accomplished, Team 7." Even though Sasuke and Sakura nodded their thanks, they were still curious as to what Naruto had to discuss with the old man, but figured they would find out later and left the room without word, Kakashi following close behind and closed the door.

The moment the door closed, Naruto threw his kunai knife into the hard wood of the door with tag tied to its ring; a kanji of "Silence". A ninjustu paper that kept sound from passing the border of the magical barrier inscribed in the paper. Naruto repeated the action on all the window shutters, ceiling, and the walls while Sarutobi watched with amusement. The boy never failed to know how to keep secret.

"Now that that's done with," Naruto said in his seat and facing Sarutobi, "There's something you need to know before anyone gets suspicious. This matter is in fact important, so please bear with me and wait until I'm done."

The Hokage leaned forward in his seat expectantly. "What is it?"

Naruto paused for effect, trying to choose how to best tell the old Hokage. "...There's a traitor in our midst's."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's (Late) Notes:**

I know I've been very late in my update and changing the the chapter up every now and then, so I apologize for this slight inconvenience on account that I've been rushing slightly to update, since my computer's been fucked like junk yard and it doesn't work to even establish an internet connection, so now I have to use the computer at Summer School to write my fics.

It might be a while before I'm able to update any of my other stories until I have a working computer again, so again, I apologize for the inevitable wait you'll have to endure.

Until then, I'm off! (P.S. thanks for all the great reviews.)


End file.
